Danny Phantom meets the Angry Beavers
by CrossoverMike
Summary: Dag and Norb give their final goodbyes before they disappear forever but only to find out they still exist only their in a strange place. Staying together and avoid dangers they meet Danny Phantom. Danny Phantom/Angry Beavers Crossover. Plz read & review.
1. Chapter 1

**Danny Phantom, and Angry Beavers crossover. Takes place after the unaired episode called Bye, Bye Beavers where only its audio track of the whole episode could be heard and takes place after the danny phantom episode called D-Stabilized so this would also mean that this story also takes place before the episode of Danny Phantom called Phantom Planet. P.S. I don't own any of the rights of Danny Phantom or Angry Beavers. Both are owned by Nickelodeon.**

**Full Plot Summary: Thinking that they will be gone forever never to be heard of or seen again. The two beaver brothers, Dag and Norb gives their final goodbyes before vanishing out of their world. Still thinking that they no longer exist. Daggett and Norbert wakes up in a strange place, but surprisely they find out they still exist. Now sticking together so they don't get lost. They try find things out if they will be in the place for the rest of their lives and avoiding dangers that comes across them. The two beaver brothers then soon meets a half human/half ghost hero who goes by the name of Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Danny Phantom meets the Angry Beavers

Daggett and Norbert sat on top of the hill watching the view down from their dam and the lake they live on as they were spending their last moments together before they would disappear forever. After receiving a letter that they would be disappearing all the two beaver brothers wanted to do is stay together. "N-Norbert?" Daggett said.

"Yes, little brother." Norbert said.

"I'm really upset. I mean what is going to happen to us when we disappear. We'll might never see each other again or our mom, dad, little sisters, and friends. Why did this have to happen." Daggett said.

"I don't know, Daggett. I wish I could find out, but listen, Dag. Were brothers and even if we are gone forever. We'll always be with each other.....Oh Daggett really why did this have to happen. I don't want to be gone forever!" Norbert said.

Norbert began to cry as well with Daggett. "Daggy, one last thing before were gone." Norbert said.

Daggett wiped his tears away looking at his brother. "What that's Norbie." Daggett said.

"BIG HUG! I'm going to miss you!" Norbert said.

"I'm going to miss you too!" Daggett said.

Daggett, and Norbert hugged each other still crying. As they hugged each other with both of their arms. They began to feel strange. They were disappearing. "I'll never forget you, Norbie. Brothers forever." Daggett said.

"Me neither. Brothers forever too." Norbert said.

They still hugged as they began to fade away until there was nothing left of them. They were out of existence in their world forever never to be heard of again or were they actually.....Norbert opened his eyes everything he saw seemed blurry until it all cleared away. Getting up and rubbing his head. Norbert looked around. "Wha.....? Were not gone forever? Daggett....dag?" Norbert said.

Norbert looked around for his brother. He turned his head and saw Daggett on the ground. Norbert shaked his brother to get him to wake up. "Dag, please wake up!" Norbert said.

Daggett opened his eyes getting up as he looked around and then saw his brother Norbert beside him. "Norbie! You're alive! I'm alive too. I thought we were going to be gone forever? What's happening." Daggett said.

"I don't know Dag, but all that matters is were alive." Norbert said.

"We maybe alive, though, but where are we. What is this place?" Daggett said.

"Not sure, but already I suddenly don't really like it." Norbert said.

Daggett, and Norbert looked at the entire place. Shivers and chills going down their spines at the same time. "Might not like it just like I said already, but there's nothing we can do. We might be living here for eternity. Lets stick together so we don't get lost." Norbert said.

"Dot, dot, dot. Really going to hate it just so you know." Daggett said.

"So will I, Daggett. Now just come and stop being such a doofus, little brother." Norbert said.

Daggett nodded as the two beavers walked off to check the whole new world they seemed to be in. Norbert was ahead while Daggett was behind. Daggett could hear scary voices of ghosts and caught up to his brother to feel safe. "Norbie. I'm scared. I don't want to live here. I want to be back at our home, where we were safe. What if we don't survive." Daggett said.

"Don't feel scared, just stay close to me. There's nothing to be afraid of as long as I'm around." Norbert said.

"Well.....alright." Daggett said shattering his teeth.

As they kept walking they didn't see where they were going and bumped into someone's legs who was blocking the way. "Hey, watch it, buddy. Beavers trying to get through." Daggett said.

Both stopped rubbing their head as they looked up to see what appeared some metal like ghost with green fire on his head and chin. Wearing a black muscle shirt, and pants along with a spaulder on his left shoulder, and metal gloves that he was wearing on his hands. It was Skulker. "Hello. Might want to watch what you say about me, you little weird weasels." Skulker said.

Daggett, and Norbert got up still looking at him. "Excuse me, but were not weasels." Norbert said.

"Yeah, were beavers. Now out of our way. Me, and my big brother Norb are heading off now." Daggett said.

"Yes, now if you just don't mind. We'll be on our way leaving." Norbert said.

The two beaver brothers were about to leave, only to get stopped by Skulker who pulled out some weapon pointing it at them. "Not so fast. I haven't seen anything like you two around here before. You could fit well for my collection." Skulker said.

"Uh, what collection. What would you even want us for." Norbert said.

"It's nothing for you two to know. Now come with me." Skulker said.

"Norbie, I don't like this guy. RUN!" Daggett said.

Norbert nodded as Daggett and him turned around and started to run. "Hey, get back here! I'm going to add you to my collection even if you don't like it or not!" Skulker said.

Daggett turned his head still running. "Oh yeah. You gotta catch us first then. Dot, dot, dot. P.S. SPOOT HEAD!" Daggett said laughing.

Skulker got angry and began chasing after Daggett, and Norbert. The two beavers looked to see him chasing them and the only thing they had in their mind was to keep running as this being that calls himself Skulker was trying to catch them. As Daggett, and Norbert kept running. Daggett looked at his brother. "Norbie! What is he going to do to us if he catches us!" Daggett said.

"*panting* I don't know, but I don't want to find out. Keep running!" Norbert said.

The Beavers kept running until they suddenly ran into a dead end. Both turned around to see Skulker backing them up against the wall. "W-what are you even going to do to us with this collection you speak of." Norbert said.

"Yeah, please leave us alone." Daggett said.

"Might as well tell you. I'm a Ghost Hunter who hunts the rarest kind of ghosts and seeing that I haven't seen such strange beings like you two before. You both might seem valuable. You mention you were beavers right." Skulker said.

"R-rr-right!" Daggett said.

"Well then Ghost Beavers you're mine!" Skulker said.

"Hey wait just a darn minute! Ghost Beavers! Listen you got this all wrong. Me and my doofus brother here are just plain ordinary Beavers. Not Ghost Beavers. Just Beavers." Norbert said.

"Yeah! Now beat it, pal!" Daggett said.

"Hm, if you're ordinary beavers, then what are you doing here in the Ghost Zone?" Skulker said.

"Say what.....Ghost Zone." Daggett said.

"What's the Ghost Zone?" Norbert said.

"It's the realm where all ghosts live. Now as I was saying. If you're ordinary beavers, then how are you here." Skulker said.

"Well long story. Me and my brother live in our world in this dam, and we suddenly got a letter that we would vanish forever out of existence, but somehow we still exist and this is where we're at now. The place you call the Ghost Zone." Norbert said.

"Oh, I see. Really sorry if you forgive me." Skulker said.

"Sorry.....sorry! How can we accept your apology when you tried hunting us down. No way Norbie and I are accepting you're apology, spoot head!" Daggett said.

Norbert looked at Daggett and stepped on his foot. "Ouch!" Daggett said.

"Don't mind my brother. We accept your apology." Norbert said.

"Alright then, I'll be heading off hopefully to find more rare ghosts to catch." Skulker said.

Skulker turned as he walked off. However Norbert wanted to ask him something. "Wait, before you go. I have something to ask?" Norbert said.

Skulker turned around looking at Norbert. "What would that be?" Skulker said.

"Is there anyway to get out of this place." Norbert said.

"Well sometimes portals open leading to the other world. However you would have to be quick, because they will close." Skulker said.

"Thank you." Norbert said.

"Don't mention it." Skulker said.

Skulker walked off. Daggett who made his foot felt better looked at Norbie. "So what now." Daggett said.

"Well, the big metal guy told us the only way to get out of this place is to find any portal that opens, which will lead us back to the world." Norbert said.

"Good, let's find a portal then! I can't take a another minute in this place." Daggett said.

Daggett was about to walk only to get pulled back by his brother. "Hold on a second, Daggett. He also told us that we would have to get to a portal quick." Norbert said.

"Why is that?" Daggett said.

"Because if we don't. It will close and we'll just end up having to find a another one." Norbert said.

"Awwww, does life always have to make everything so difficult. It never makes it easy." Daggett said.

"Now, now, Dag. Come on. Whatever portal we see. It's our only way out." Norbert said.

"Coming." Daggett said.

Daggett, and Norbert made their way looking around the Ghost Zone for any portal they see so hopefully they can get out of this place that the two Beaver brothers are in.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the story so far. Chapter Two will be up soon. Please read and review.**


	2. Chapter 2

Daggett and Norbert were on the look out for any portals that they might see, Norbert turned to see if Daggett was still behind him to be sure his brother wasn't doing any stupid things he often does or was in any danger. Daggett was far behind but still near his brother. "Norbie. We've been searching for hours. Admit it, we might never find a portal. We'll just have to live in this place forever, and I don't want too!" Daggett said.

"Daggy waggy, please I promise you. We'll find a portal and get out of here. A Beaver never gives us." Norbert said.

"Well this beaver does. My feet are starting to swell up from all that walking. Can't we take a bit of a break." Daggett said.

"Don't say you give up. You're a beaver. You got that, however if taking a break will get you to stop complaining. We might as well." Norbert said.

"Thank you." Daggett said.

"Don't mention it. Anything for my little brother." Norbert said.

Daggett and Norbert sat down. Minutes passed and already they still were feeling uncomfortable in the Ghost Zone only to make matters worse was they had to keep hearing sounds from ghosts over and over again. Fear and confusion mixed in their faces. They kept sitting there. Daggett began to twitch his eye, teeth clenching not being able to live here for a another minute. Daggettexploded at the top of his lungs startling Norbert who turned to look at his brother screaming with anger. "That's it! I'm sorry, Norbert, but break time is over for me. I want out of this place! I CAN'T STAND A ANOTHER SECOND!!!! Spooty Ghosts who just can't shut up! Where's a portal!" Daggett said.

"Daggett please calm down. I told you we'll get out." Norbert said.

"I don't care, I want out now!" Daggett said.

Daggett fueled with rage and being impatient ran off as if he was a lunatic. Trying to find a portal. Norbert had to get his brother before things really bad could happen. "Daggett! Come back!" Norbert said.

Norbert went after his brother. Daggett kept searching throughout the entire Ghost Zone but there was now portal to be seen. "WHERE IS A PORTAL!!!! Can't there at least be one anywhere!" Daggett said.

Daggett began to cry sobbing on the ground. Norbert who heard his crying met up with his brother as he placed a hand on Daggett's shoulder. "D-Daggett?" Norbert said.

Daggett didn't respond he was crying so loud he couldn't hear Norbert. "Daggett please." Norbert said.

Daggett still didn't hear. Norbert signed he left Daggett with no choice but to yell that way he can catch his brothers attention "DAGGETT! WILL YOU JUST STOP CRYING ALREADY!!!!!" Norbert said.

Daggett finally heard Norbert and stopped crying. He turned to look at his brother as he held onto Norbert's shoulders. "How can I stop crying! We still haven't found a portal. were still trapped in this ghost infested place and most of all. No food, Norbie! No food!!!! Nothing to eat! We're gonna die! Starve to death until we become nothing but skeletons!" Daggett said.

Daggett began shaking Norbert acting crazy and insane. Norbert got Daggett to let go and held his brother by his left arm and smacked Daggett across the face a couple of times. "Daggett! Please get a hold of yourself. I understand how you feel, but there is nothing we can do to have whatever we want to happen right now." Daggett said.

Norbert lets go of Daggett. "Now as your big brother. You have to listen to me." Norbert said.

"But..." Daggett said.

"No, buts. Now listen to me. As I have said before two times or something. We will get out of here. We'll find a portal. So, come on. We're not giving up." Norbert said.

"Alright fine." Daggett said grumbling.

"Good, now let's go." Norbert said.

As Norbert was about to take his first step. Daggett then felt his stomach growling. "Norbert." Daggett said.

Norbert stopped turning his head at his brother. "*Sign* What....?" Norbert said.

"I'm hungry." Daggett said.

"Well too bad. You're going to have to wait until later. Right now we have other important things to do." Norbert said.

"But, Norbie. I'm really really starving. I can't continue on with an empty stomach. Please, for you're own brother. I'm begging you." Daggett said.

Norbert rolled his eyes feeling annoyed by Daggett. "....Fine but after that we're taking my ways. Okay." Norbert said.

Daggett shook his head. "Yes, sure." Daggett said.

"Good, anyway though speaking of food. There has to be food around here somewhere. Hopefully that includes wood." Norbert said.

"Don't mention wood, Norbie. The more you mention food or wood. The more impatient I might get for food." Daggett said.

"Oh right, sorry Daggy. Now come on, let you're big brother help you up." Norbert said.

Norbert helped Daggett up to his feet and they went searching for whatever they can find to eat. Ten minutes passed. Daggett who was starving like crazy have been getting more impatient than before. "Norbert, it's been hours. Will we find any food yet?" Daggett said.

"Uh....Dag. It's been only ten minutes, now catch up before we get separated." Norbert said.

"I don't think I can. Go on, Norbert. Go on without me. Save yourself. I'll stay here to perish." Daggett said.

"Daggett quit fooling around seriously. Now keep moving or else." Norbert said.

"Or else what?" Daggett said.

"Uh, or else nothing. I don't know?" Norbert said.

"Okay.....?" Daggett said.

Daggett saw what appeared to be a warehouse. He smiled as he spoke to get Norbert's attention. "Norbert look!" Daggett said.

"What? Are you playing those stupid tricks as usual. Because if you are I'm not falling for it." Norbert said.

"No! There's a warehouse. Turn around." Daggett said.

"Wha...?" Norbert said.

Norbert turned around and caught the sight of what he was seeing. A warehouse. "Well, good eyes, Daggett. For sure, there has to be food in there. Let's feast. I'm totally starving." Norbert said.

Daggett nodded to Norbert as they ran to the Warehouse. Norbert opened the door looking inside. "Hello, anyone?" Norbert said.

Norbert walked inside with Daggett being second. "Hello?......Hmmm, seems like nobody is here or lives here." Daggett said.

"Guess so." Norbert said.

What they didn't know was something was watching them quietly as they looked around. Daggett and Norbert saw lots of boxes. Some which might contain food or their most favourite wood. "Hey, Norbert. Let's look in this box." Daggett said.

"Why not." Norbert said.

Daggett and Norbert opened the box only to find nothing. "Eh? Hey, there's nothing. Let's try this one." Daggett said.

"Dag, maybe we shouldn't open anymore." Norbert said.

"Don't you want anything to eat. So lets keep searching." Daggett said.

"*Sign* Point taken." Norbert said.

Daggett and Norbert kept opening boxes only to have nothing in any of them. After searching through them all. They were exhausted and still starving as they were for the whole time. "Norbie...." Daggett said.

"Yes." Norbert said.

"We've searched through every entire box and THERE WAS NOTHING IN THERE FOR US TO EAT! It's official we're gonna die as I said before." Daggett said.

"No we won't. We'll just have to keep searching for food still. Besides its not like anyone cares about boxes. I mean who even likes boxes. It's just square shaped cardboard." Norbert said laughing.

"Yeah, Square shaped cardboard." Daggett said laughing as well.

Whatever was watching them this whole time began anger going through his body not being able to stand the two Beavers making fun of and laughing at how boxes are worthless. The ghostly being came out of the shadows who appeared to a somewhat overweight human like ghost with a tuke hat, gloves on his hands, and overalls he was called the Box Ghost. Daggett and Norbert stopped laughing and saw him. They gasped as they held each other in their arms shaking. "I AM THE BOX GHOST!" The Box Ghost said.

From the hearing of his voice. Daggett and Norbert didn't feel scared also for the fact when they fully saw his appearance. Daggett began to laugh at his the Box Ghost because of his appearance and not looking that scary at all. Norbert rolled his eyes in annoyance at the fact his brother was acting immature. "Hey!? What are you laughing at. Aren't you scared. I told you! I'm the Box Ghost." The Box Ghost said.

"Scared!? Are you kidding me! You're not even that scary looking and man what a ridiculous you have....Box Ghost!" Daggett said.

Daggett kept laughing. The Box Ghost felt offended and angry at the fact Daggett was making fun of his appearance. "Dag, that's rude." Norbert said.

The Box Ghost couldn't put up with Daggett still laughing and was about to attack, but Norbert manage to get his attention. "Wait, don;t. Sorry, my brother can be very crude sometimes....is that right, Daggett." Norbert said.

"Huh...oh yes. Heh, heh." Daggett said.

"Say sorry to him." Norbert said.

"Fine, I'm sorry." Daggett said.

"Well, thanks then. I guess none is taken. However what are you doing in my home!?" The Box Ghost said.

"Oh, well. Let me explain Mr. Box Ghost guy. My Brother and I were looking for food and thought there would be food here in the boxes only they all turned out to be empty." Norbert said.

"I get it now. Well there is food." The Box Ghost said.

Daggett and Norbert smiled with excitement. "There is where?" Daggett said.

"Thank goodness. We can finally eat." Norbert said.

"However though. The food here is ghostly thereby only ghosts can eat it. Any other living beings that tries the food will just go through them." The Box Ghost said.

Daggett and Norbert both jaws dropped to the ground. "What!? Great! Now we are really going to perish. I told you Norbie!" Daggett said.

"Quiet Dag. Isn't there any other way though Box Ghost?" Norbert said.

"Nope sorry. Now you two run along. I hate it when people comes in without asking." The Box Ghost said.

"Okay, me and Daggy will be leaving then. Come on Dag." Norbert said.

"*Sign* Coming, Norbie." Daggett said.

With that Daggett and Norbert left the Warehouse. After walking a bit. Daggett and Norbert stopped and looked at each other. "Norbert, I give up. We might as well just stop. You can keep doing it, but I'm not." Daggett said.

"Okay, fine." Nobert said.

A portal suddenly appeared behind Daggett. Nobert who saw it tried to get Daggett to turn around. "Dag, look a portal. We're free!" Norbert said.

"A portal where?" Daggett said.

"Turn around." Norbert said.

Daggett turned around and saw the portal in front of him and Norbert. Daggett looked at his brother again. "Oh, Norbie. We are free." Daggett said.

"See, I told you, Daggy." Norbert said.

"I take back what I said, but lets get in before it closes on us." Daggett said.

"Right there with you, little brother." Norbert said.

The two beaver brothers jumped into the portal together at the same time as it closed. Daggett and Norbert came out of the Ghost Portal which then closed where they were now. They both felt relief to be out of the Ghost Zone. "We're home! Oh I'm so happy I could just kiss the ground." Daggett said.

Daggett leaned down on all fours and began to kiss the ground. Norbert looked around and realized this wasn't there home. They appeared to be in the middle of some poor camp area surrounded by forest and the animation of the world was different. Norbert got Daggett to stop and have him listen as he spoke. "Daggett, we're not home." Norbert said.

"Say what?" Daggett said.

"We're not home. The animation of the world looks different. We must be in a another cartoon show or somewhat." Norbert said.

"Well at least were somewhere that has food." Daggett said.

"Although we don't know this place either. We should look around and find out if there is a way to figure out how to still get our way back home. You, coming Daggett." Norbert said.

"Sure am." Daggett said.

Daggett and Norbert left the camp heading into the woods to continue to find out what they can do to get back to their universe they live in.


	3. Chapter 3

The two Beaver brothers walked through the woods. Daggett who was eating wood while walking. "Hey, Dagy. How about handing me a another piece of wood." Norbert said.

"Sure, here you go." Daggett said.

Nobert took the piece of wood from Daggert and ate it in one bite. "Well look at the bright side. Now that we finally ate, I won't have to hear you complaining anymore or your stomach for all that matters." Norbert said.

"Yeah, now I feel more energize, if you ask me. Hey, Norbie. How about playing a game." Daggett said.

"No, Daggett. This isn't the time for us to be playing games." Norbert said.

"What about Muscular Beavers?" Daggett said.

"Not even Muscular Beavers." Norbert said.

Daggett frowned as him and his brother kept walking. He felt really bored. They suddenly began to hear water. "Dag, you hear that." Norbert said.

"Hear what?" Daggett said.

"Water! I hear water! Listen closely." Norbert said.

Daggett was quiet for a minute and began to hear water as well. "WATER!!! Whooooo!!! I can go for a swim and drink!" Daggett said.

Daggett ran at full speed following the sound of the water that was getting louder. "Daggett wait for me!" Norbert said.

Norbert followed his brother and caught up. The two of them were at the water which turned out to be a river that had a waterfall coming down from a rocky cliff. "Hey, Norbert." Daggett said.

"What?" Norbert said.

"Why don't we go for a swim to have a another break. What you say." Daggett said.

"Well.......alright, sure what the heck." Norbert said.

"Ha ha! Last one in is a rotten egg!" Daggett said.

"Oh no you don't!" Norbert said teasing.

The two beavers jumped into the river and started to swim, before coming back up. They relaxed in the water floating. "Hey, Norbie." Daggett said.

"Yes, little brother?" Norbert said.

"Splash Fight!" Daggett said.

"What the!" Norbert said.

Daggett splashed Norbert with water. Norbert looked at Daggett smiling playfully. "Oh it's on now! Splash War it is." Norbert said.

The two began playing as they kept splashing water at each other enjoying their quality time together with nothing to bug them. A few moments later. Daggett and Norbert comes out of the river shaking themselves off to get try. "That was fun, Norbie. Brothers hanging out together or should I....That was nuts!" Daggett said.

"Sure was. Glad to spend time with my brother like you. Now lets continue on. Play tme's over." Norbert said.

"No way!" Daggett said.

"What!" Norbert said.

"You heard me. Norbert, why don't we live here in this universe. The river is so much fun. The wood is more tasty than the ones in our universe. We should just make our new home here." Daggett said.

"....Yeah, well listen Daggett. It's a nice place and all, but it doesn't feel like home. Sorry, Daggett, but I think I want to be back at our own universe at home, where our mom, dad, our little sisters stacy, and chelsea, and our friends are." Norbert said.

"Well fine! You find your way. I'm living here forever. You can't make me!" Daggett said.

"Fine, if you want to stay here. Be that way, but don't come crying to me! If you get lost or miss me." Norbert said.

"Hmph!" Daggett said.

Daggett turned and walked off. Norbert then continued to find a way back if he could by himself. "Back to Daggett he was mumbling to himself. "I don't need him. I can defend myself, take care of myself. So what if I'm younger that doesn't mean anything. That good thing also is there's nothing here that's dangerous and vicious." Daggett said.

As Daggett kept walking. A large shadow covered the surroundings where Daggett was. The brown beaver stopped and looked up his face changing to a scared expression at the creature he was looking at. It was a Werewolf that appeared to be wearing a green sweater that had sleeves torn off thereby making the sweater sleeveless as well as being a little torn. The werewolf was also wearing green pants along with metal cuff around his left wrist. He had black fur, pointed ears, really sharp teeth, green claws, and scary green eyes. His name was Wulf. Daggett stood there as Wulf stared down at him. "Heh, heh,........nice doggy." Daggett said.

Wulf snarled and growled at Daggett before roaring in Daggett's face. Making Daggett scared. "Well, I'll just be going now.......HELP! NORBIE! WEREWOLF RUN!!!" Daggett said.

Daggett ran off. Wulf chased after the Brown Beaver. Norbert who was still searching around heard Daggett screaming. "Daggett? *Gasp* I shouldn't of left you. Don't worry Daggett I'm coming!" Norbert said.

Norbert made his way to find his brother hoping he wouldn't be too late. As he went to find Daggett. His brother suddenly came at his direction and the two beavers banged into each other. "Norbie! Help! I'm sorry for wanting to stay here." Daggett said.

"It's okay. No need to be sorry. Anyway what are you running from?" Norbert said.

"A Werewolf. It's coming this way." Daggett said.

"A werewolf? Dag there's no such thing as a werewolf. What you ran into and is coming this way might just be a Wolf. If so we better ran." Norbert said.

"No, really. It was a Werewolf. Way too big for it to be a normal Wolf. It stand like us. I'm telling you. It's really a Werewolf." Daggett said.

"Really Daggett. Maybe you should stop watching so many scary movies if it's causing you to see things like that." Norbert said.

As Norbert kept trying to convince Daggett that it was just a normal wolf. Daggett notice Wulf just behind Norbert. Daggett pointed to have Norbert see what was behind him. "N-Nn-Nnn-Norbert!" Daggett said.

"What. Let me continue so I proof there's no such thing as werewolves." Norbert said.

"But, Norbie....behi-" Daggett said not finishing because Norbert spoke again.

"Daggett will you jus-" Norbert said not finishing his sentence as well because he heard Wulf growl as he turned his head around. Fear filled Norbert's eyes at the sight of Wulf.

"Werewolf! Daggett you were right! RUN!" Norbert said.

Daggett shook his head agreeing as he and Norbert both started to run for their lives. Wulf began chasing them again only this time it wasn't one Beaver that Wulf was chasing. It was two of them. "See, I told you. Now do you believe me!" Daggett said.

"Yes! Yes I do! Dag whatever you do. Don't look back. Keep running." Norbert said.

"That's what I was thinking." Daggett said.

Wulf was catching up to them running faster. Daggett and Norbert tried running as fast as they could, but they were pulled back as if something grabbed their tails. The two beavers turned around only to see that Wulfhad them by the tails. "Oh no! Norbie it has been nice knowing you. I never knew it would end like this. Prepared to get eaten by a werewolf." Daggett said.

"Me too. This is not how I wanted this to end." Norbert said.

The two beavers looked at Wulf again in fear as they then both hugged each other shaking. "Please Mr. Werewolf. Don't eat us! We never did anything to you. Please let us live." Daggett said.

"What my brother said. Please, we mean no harm. We're just curious Beavers." Norbert said.

Daggett and Norbert began to cry. Wulf who kept growling suddenly stopped feeling really bad for scaring the poor little beavers he didn't know. Daggett, and Norbert opened their eyes only to see Wulf wasn't going to attack them as looked at them with guilt for terrifying them. "You're not going to eat us?" Norbert said.

Wulf Shook his head no.

"Thank you! Thank you, thank you, thank you for letting us live." Daggett said.

Daggett grabbed Wulf's hand and began kissing it. Wulf got him to stop and then looked at them again. "Now that we're meeting each other. What's you're name Mr. Werewolf." Norbert said.

Wulf couldn't understand the Beavers and suddenly spoke in Esperanto. "*Speaking in Esperanto*" Wulf said.

"Huh, what did you say? I didn't understand what you said." Daggett said.

"*Speaking in Esperanto again*" Wulf said.

"I told you we can't understand what you're saying. If you're trying to tell us your name speak english." Daggett said.

"Dag, I don't think he speaks english. He's speaking in Esperanto. Is that right, Mr. Werewolf." Norbert said.

Wulf shook his head yes. "Well, if you can't speak english. How can you tell us you're name." Daggett said.

Wulf used his claws to write on the ground that said *Wulf*. Daggett and Norbert saw the name on the ground. "So you're name is Wulf huh? I'm Norbert. Nice to meet you then." Norbert said.

Wulf did a sign of nice to meet you too. "Anyway here this is my little brother Daggett." Norbert said.

"Hi, nice to meet you." Daggett said.

"So why did you attack us at first? If you weren't trying to eat us." Norbert said.

"Yeah, I mean we we're minding our own business and all of a sudden you come and attack us for no reason." Daggett said.

Wulf wrote on the ground again and once he was done. He pointed to what he wrote letting Daggett and Norbert see what he has written. "Oh, so this is you're territory. So I guess you thought me and my brother was a threat and you were just trying to defend you're territory right." Norbert said.

Wulf shook his head yes again. "Say, Wulf. Me and my brother here have nowhere to live right now. Would it be okay if Norbert and I stay wherever you live for a while until we figure something out like which we can tell you later if that's okay with you." Daggett said.

"Dag, we can't just stay with him. It would be rude. He needs his personal space." Norbert said.

"*Speaking in Esperanto in some way for them to understand.*" Wulf said.

"What's that, Wulf?" Norbert said.

"He said he doesn't mind. He also says he is quite lonely sometimes and wants friends that hangs out alot with him." Daggett said.

"Oh, well if that's so. Sure, I guess. Don't worry, I see you might not have that many friends, but we'll be you're friends, Wulf." Norbert said.

"Yeah, maybe we could keep you as a pet." Daggett said.

"Daggett." Norbert said tapping his foot on the ground.

"I mean just as our friend." Daggett said.

Wulf smiled really happy that he was friends with Daggett and Norbert. The three of them went to where Wulf lived which was near the river in a cave. For now Daggett and Norbert will be living with Wulf for a bit until they can find out a another way or stuff again to get back to their own world which is their goal to do just be back at home or also known as home, sweet, home as they would always say.


	4. Chapter 4

Daggett, Norbert, and Wulf were all sitting around a fire that Wulf made with the help of the two Beaver Brothers. "So, Wulf. So you're really a werewolf right?" Daggett said.

Wulf shook his head, and then wrote something on the ground. Daggett, and Norbert looked what it said. "Not only you're a Werewolf, but your a ghost as well." Norbert said.

"That means he's a ghost Werewolf. Cool! Oh, Norbie please! I know that you said no about having him as a pet, but I really want him. Please pretty please!" Daggett said.

"Daggett no! We just can't take poor Wulfie here away from his home. This is where he lives." Norbert said.

"Really please! If you say yes! I'll do my best to take care of him. I'll feed him, spend time together and all sorts of stuff." Daggett said.

"Sorry, Dag, but he likes where he lives." Norbert said.

"Oh, fine. Maybe if I ask Wulf. He will decide if we can or not." Daggett said.

Wulf who watched and heard the whole thing looked at Daggett standing in front of him. "Wulf, would you like it if I could keep you as a pet. What do you say." Daggett said.

Wulf shook his head no and wrote on the ground again to let Daggett read it. "What you wrote says Although I'm glad that I made new friends like you, but I just wouldn't feel like it's home. I'm home where I am." Daggett said.

"See, told you Dag." Norbert said.

"Well, I really can't force you, but at least being you're friend is close enough. Say, Wulf. Wanna play a game." Daggett said.

Wulf nodded his head wondering not knowing what game Daggett was speaking of. "It's called Muscular Beavers. We can go outside and play it. Do you." Daggett said.

Wulf felt he was getting a bit bored, and decided to play it. Wulf shook his head. "That's great! Come with me!" Daggett said.

Daggett grabbed Wulf by the hand and they headed outside. Before they did though. Daggett stopped and turned around looking at his brother. "Hey, Norbie. You wanna come play with Wulf, and I. Come on. It will be fun just like good times." Daggett said.

"No, thanks, Daggy. I just want to chill. You two go off ahead. I'll just stay here, where I can feel warm and cozy at this fire." Norbert said.

"Alright then. Let's go, Wulf." Daggett said.

Daggett and Wulf left going outside to play Muscular Beavers. Norbert heard the two starting to play it already having lots of fun. "Well Dag. I have to say you, and Wulf are getting along with each other well, and became friends quite fast. Unlike everyone else back at our world. They barely care about you, and although you may think I don't even care about you. I actually do just like I first said when we fought that we were going to be out of existence forever, but somehow we are still existing, but anyway. You're my brother and I do love you. I have to admit, I'm glad Daggett finally made a friend he can get to play with. Right now though. I'm just going to lay back and relax." Norbert said talking to himself.

Norbert laid back against the cave wall enjoying the cozy warm fire. As he relaxed for a few minutes. Norbert turned his head to stretch himself and suddenly caught his eyes on what appeared to be a picture of three people that was on the cave wall. Norbert began to get all curious. "Hm, what do we have here?" Norbert said.

Norbert got up on his two feet and walked up to the picture. He looked at it for a few moments before taking it off the wall and began looking at it. Norbert was feeling more curious who these people were. One had black hair wearing a white shirt with read, the other person was a girl who appeared to be a goth, medium length black hair with a small ponytail, and black clothes, and then last but not least the third person was African-American. He was wearing a red cap on his head, a pair of glasses and a yellow sweater. Norbert wanted to know about them, and thought he could ask Wulf who they are by the time Daggett, and Wulf comes back from playing. He placed the picture back on the wall and wondered if he should go ask now, but then thought to himself again thinking he can wait. "Nah, I can wait, but I really want to know who these three are. Are they friends of Wulf or something?" Norbert said.

Norbert went back and sat down near the fire. Hours has pasted and Norbert began to feel impatient, and was about to go outside to ask, but then Daggett and Wulf came inside finished their game. "That was fun, Wulf. You wanna play it again a another time." Daggett said.

Wulf shook his head. "That's great. Might as well take a rest." Daggett said.

Daggett went to the fire and laid down resting. Norbert walked up to Wulf. "Excuse, Wulf." Norbert said.

Wulf looked down at Norbert raising an eyebrow. "I like to ask, but I saw a picture that appeared to be three people. Are they friends of yours?" Norbert said.

Wulf shook his head. "Never thought you had more friends. What are their names?" Norbert said.

Wulf wrote on the ground writing the people's names. Norbert looked down and read them. "So their names are Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Hm, must be friendly folks. Where they live. I would like to meet them and introduce myself. Always happy to make more new friends." Norbert said.

Wulf wrote on the ground again and Norbert read once again. "They live in Amity Park far away from here and you know where they live since they told you that they live there....Well that's a shame. Guess Daggett and I won't be meeting them." Norbert said.

Daggett heard what Norbert said and quickly made his way to Norbert, and Wulf. "Meet who!? What?" Daggett said.

"Oh, these three people that Wulf says he is friends with. There's a picture of them just right there." Norbert said pointing.

Daggett looked and saw the picture. "I see. Well that's nice. Going back to rest." Daggett said.

Norbert turned his head back to Wulf. "So, how you met them?" Norbert said.

Wulf decided to tell the whole story of how Wulf met Danny, Sam, and Tucker as they both sat down. Before Wulf was about to tell Norbert. Daggett came by. "Uh, Dag. I thought you were resting." Norbert said.

"Nah, I feel that I don't need to. Mind if I sit around. Nothing really else to do." Daggett said.

"Sure, go ahead little brother. Our friend, Wulf here is about to tell us how he met these three people who are called Danny, Sam, and Tucker." Norbert said.

"Oh, a story. Please do tell, Wulf. Please do." Daggett said.

Wulf smiled and began to tell them the whole story of how he met Danny, Sam, and Tucker. After telling them the whole story. Daggett, and Norbert we're shocked not because of the story, but for the fact this person Danny is a superhero with ghost powers. "So, this Danny person can turn ghost fighting evil." Norbert said.

Wulf shook his head yes. "Pretty cool huh, Dag......Dag?" Norbert said.

Norbert and Wulf saw Daggett dreaming of something. Norbert flicked his fingers to catch his attention. Daggett blinked a few times and looked at Norbert, and Wulf. "Huh what. Something you want to tell me?" Daggett said.

"Yes, I said pretty cool huh." Norbert said.

"Yeah, that is cool. This Danny person sounds amazing. I would do anything to meet him. He's my biggest idol." Daggett said.

"I thought El Grapadura was your biggest idol?" Norbert said.

"Not anymore. I still like him, but now Danny is." Daggett said.

"Wow, never thought this day would ever come. I mean for you to have a new idol." Norbert said.

Wulf spoke to them getting their attention. "What's that. You like to know where we live." Daggett said.

Wulf shook his head. "Well, to tell you.....how about you tell Wulf instead Norbie. I'm not that good at telling things." Daggett said.

"Sure." Norbert said.

Norbert looked at Wulf. "Well, Wulf believe it or not, but my brother and I actually don't come from this world. We live in a different universe. You see back at our universe. We received a letter by the network who created our cartoon that we would be vanishing and we would then be out of existence but somehow when we finally vanished. Daggett and I were still existing waking up in this strange place called the Ghost Zone. We encountered some metal ghost like guy by the name of Skulker who misunderstood and tried to hunt us down but manage to explain, then nearly starved where my poor brother lost his mind not taking it any longer in the Ghost Zone wanting out. We then met this guy called the Box Ghost and then as Daggett was giving up, a portal appeared and we went through it leading us to where we are at now. Now ever since. The two of us have been trying to find a way back to our own universe, but yet still haven't." Norbert said.

Wulf began to feel really sorry for them and thought that hopefully he can help, but for sure he would need Danny, Sam, and Tucker. Wulf spoke in Esperanto in some way for them to understand catching Daggett's and Norbert's attention. "What's that, Wulf. You wanna help us." Norbert said.

"As in join me and my brother and help us find our way back to our world." Daggett said.

Wulf shook his head. "Thanks I guess, but how are you going to help us." Norbert said.

Wulf wrote on the ground and the two beavers read it. "You're going to get your friends to help us as well since you think they probably know what to do. Well, Daggett, maybe we will be meeting these friends of his after all." Norbert said.

"Sweet! Oh my goodness! I'm so excited. I can't wait to meet the ghost hero! I hope I get a autograph from him." Daggett said.

"But wait, Wulf you said you live far away from them. So how are we going to get there so quick?" Norbert said.

Wulf did a sign for them to wait a second, and suddenly clawed the air creating what appeared to be a portal. Daggett, and Norbert stood there surprised. "Some amazing ability you got there?" Norbert said.

"What are we waiting for. Let's go!" Daggett said.

Wulf nodded as he picked Daggett and Norbert up placing them on his shoulders, then turning around and jumped into the portal which then closed. Daggett, Norbert, and Wulf were in the Ghost Zone. Daggett who realized the place screamed. "Ahhh! Great we're in this spooty place again." Daggett said.

Wulf rolled his eyes and clawed the air again creating a another Portal leading to Amity Park. "Good, now to get out of here again." Daggett said.

Daggett, and Norbert were still on Wulf's shoulders and Wulf jumped into the portal bringing them to Amity Park. The three of them looked around. Wulf began to start smelling in order to find Danny and his friends. "Let your smell lead the way, Wulf." Norbert said.

"Yeah, you go, Wulf." Daggett said.

Wulf nodded and kept smelling in order to find them as he made his way through Amity Park while Dagget, and Norbert were still on his shoulders. Hopefully they find Danny, Sam, and Tucker to see if they can help the two Beavers find a way back home, that is if they can.


	5. Chapter 5

As Wulf was following the smell. Daggett was enjoying the ride on Wulf's shoulders and then looked at his brother Norbert. "Hey, Norbie." Daggett said.

"Yes, Dag." Norbert said.

"I'll tell you one thing about how I feel now, but this is nuts! So fun! Whoo hoo!" Daggett said.

"Um, yeah sure that's great to hear Daggett." Norbert said.

Norbert turned his attention to Wulf. "Wulf, Are you sure you know what you're doing? I mean how do you know this smell you're following is really them?" Norbert said.

Wulf looked at Norbert. "*Speaks in Esperanto*" Wulf said.

"I see, so you remember how they smell. Well how about moving faster. Faster you go. Quicker we'll get to them." Norbert said.

Wulf shook his head and began to run faster. Daggett was having more fun. "Whooo, it's much more fun now!" Daggett said.

Norbert looked at his brother rolling his eyes. Him, and Daggett holding on tight to Wulf's shoulders now so they wouldn't fall off. Somewhere else in Amity Park. Danny, Sam, and Tucker we're just getting out of school. Danny was feeling excited since his parents we're out of town for today, and for the weekend doing important things. "So, guys. With my parents gone for today and the weekend. It will just be me and my sister, Jazz at home. What do you think we should do on Saturday. You know after school tomorrow." Danny said.

"Do what we always like to do. Play video games, watch awesome shows, and stuff like that." Tucker said.

"Or maybe we can go to that Goth Show which will be opening on Sunday." Sam said.

"That sounds good. Just as long that no ghosts interrupt our fun." Danny said.

"Sure hope not. It always wastes our fun time together." Sam said.

"Yeah. Hey, Danny by the way. Where did Jazz say she went to and say when she will come home." Tucker said.

"Don't know, but it has something to do with helping the school boards. She told me that she'll be home by Four Forty Five at the least. Why do you ask, Tucker?" Danny said.

"It's really nothing. I was just asking. That's it." Tucker said.

"Oh." Danny said.

As they kept walking together. Danny's ghost senses went off. Blue breath came out of his mouth. "Oh, great. Seems like we're going to have to wait. Just sensed a ghost nearby." Danny said.

"Do you have a Fenton Thermos. Just to be sure." Sam said.

"Right here." Danny said taking it out and showing it to them.

"Good." Sam said.

"Well Goi-" Danny said not finishing because Tucker spoke.

"Uh, Danny. You're in public still, where everyone could see you." Tucker said.

"Oh right. Almost forgot." Danny said.

Danny went into a corner, where no one would see him change. Making sure no one weren't seen. "GOING GHOST!" Danny said.

Two rings suddenly appeared one going up and one going down as he began to change. Danny now sported his silver hair, green eyes, and suit. With that he flew into the air to find what ghost that he has sensed was. Wulf was still running, but then finally stopped because Danny was around here. Daggett and Norbert looked at each other wondering why Wulf stopped as they then both looked at him. "Wulf, why you stop? Aren't you still going to follow the smell?" Norbert said.

Wulf did a sign to them that the reason he stopped was because Danny was in the area and began to look around for Danny. From hearing this. Norbert understood. "Oh, well if he's around here? Where is he? I'll help look." Norbert said.

Norbert jumped off Wulf's shoulder. Daggett was feeling excited acting really impatient wanting to meet Danny Phantom already. "Oh, where is he! Where is he! I just have to see him!" Daggett said.

Daggett jumped off of Wulf's shoulder as well and began looking. "Danny! I know we might of never met! But I'm you're biggest fan!" Daggett said.

As Daggett, Norbert, and Wulf kept looking around. They saw a blast of energy hit the ground, which startled them. Daggett screamed jumping into Norbert's arms shaking. Norbert annoyed dropped his brother back on the ground. The three of them looked up in the sky which was none other then Danny Phantom. While Norbert, and Wulf were glad to see him. Daggett was dream stuck about Danny. "Wulf. There he is.....but why did he attack us!" Norbert said.

"I don't care what's happening, but he's coming this way! I've never been so excited!" Daggett said.

"I'm assuming he can't get a clear sight that its you, Wulf. But hopefully once he gets a quick view of us. He'll see its you. However just in case. Daggett, and I will be hiding behind you." Norbert said.

Norbert grabbed his brother and both hid behind Wulf. Danny kept flying down towards them, still not knowing it was Wulf yet since to him he appeared blurry from far away. He was about to let out his second attack, but when he caught a perfect sight of who it was. He realized it was Wulf. Stopping his attack. Danny blinked his eyes. It was his amigo, Wulf. "W-Wulf?" Danny said.

"*Speaking in Esperanto to Danny*" Wulf said.

Danny smiled as he slowly went down onto the earth. "Wulf, what are you doing here?" Danny said.

As Wulf was about to say his first word. He got interrupted, as Daggett poked his head out and saw Danny. Daggett gasped and ran towards Danny clinging onto his leg. This startled Danny a bit. Norbert came out of hiding and rolled his eyes as he stood beside Wulf. The two of them watching Daggett all excited with Danny. "What the!" Danny said.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! I'm you're biggest fan! Can I get you're autograph." Daggett said.

"Uh okay, mind getting off of me?" Danny said.

"No way! You're my biggest idol!" Daggett said.

"......uh." Danny said not being able to say anything else at the sight of this.

Norbert rolled his eyes walked towards them and pulled Daggett off. "Hey!" Daggett said.

Norbert ignored his brother and looked up at Danny. "Sorry about that. You see ever since my doofus brother heard of you. He's became a huge fan all crazy about you." Norbert said.

"Oh, well that's alright. Never thought I have any fans until now. What's your name?" Danny said.

"Call me Norbert, but you can call me Norb for short." Norbert said.

Daggett walked up to Danny. "A-A-And I'm Daggett." Daggett said.

"Well nice to meet you Norbert, and Daggett." Danny said.

Danny took out his hand and shook Norbert's and then Daggett's. "He just shook my hand! Best thing to ever happen!" Daggett said.

Danny turned his attention to Wulf. "So, Wulf. Seems like you made some new friends. Only this seems pretty strange." Danny said.

Wulf nodded. Daggett and Norbert felt confused. "Uh and how is this strange?" Norbert said.

"For the face you're beavers......who can talk?" Danny said.

"Oh, well we just can." Norbert said.

"I see, but as I said before. What are you doing here Wulf." Danny said.

"*Speaking in Esperanto to Danny in a way for him to understand.*" Wulf said.

"What? You're saying these two new friends of yours don't come from this world?" Danny said.

Wulf shook his head yes. "And as in from a another universe. Pretty cool, but you also said you came here because you think I'm the only one who can find a way to get them back to their universe since you couldn't find a way by yourself." Danny said.

Wulf shook his head again. "Before I can tell you my answer. How did you're two friends wind up in our universe." Danny said.

"Well, let me explain. You see, back in our home universe. My brother and I live in this dam and we suddenly received a letter by the creators of our cartoon that we would vanish forever out of existence, when we did. We found out that Daggett and I still existed we just woke up in this place called the Ghost Zone and went through lot of dangers until meeting your friend here Wulf. Ever since now. Me and Daggett are still trying to find a way back to our own universe, and Wulf here joined us to help the two of us. So, if your answer is about you know how to find a way to get us back to our universe. Can you." Norbert said.

"Well that is what I was going to ask anyway, but I don't know if I know how to open a another way to a other universe. Really sorry." Danny said.

"Oh, well then I guess Daggett and I will have to start having a new life here. It's going to be hard." Norbert said.

"I don't care. With Danny here. This universe is many times cooler than ours." Daggett said.

"You may like it, but I won't." Norbert said.

Norbert began to cry for the fact he and Daggett will never get back to their own universe. Danny couldn't stand to see Norbert cry as he leaned down and pat him on the back for comfort. "There, there, Norbert. If you and your brother really wants to get back home. We'll find a way to get you back to your universe and help you and your brother back there." Danny said.

Norbert stopped crying and looked at Danny. "You will?" Norbert said wiping his tears off.

"Yes, but the only thing is that we need to find a way. Not sure if it is possible, however I'm I promise not to give up. For now though. How about you, and Daggett come and live at my house. My parents won't be home until Monday." Danny said.

"Well alright. Come on, Daggett. This Danny person is very kind. We'll probably have to be living at his house for a while." Norbert said.

"Living, with Danny. This day just gets better and better." Daggett said.

Danny notice Daggett's behaviour and looked at Norbert. "Say, Norbert. Is your brother always like this." Danny said.

"Oh all the time. He can be pretty hyper and enthusiatic. Which is why. I always have to keep him under control as I'm the older brother." Norbert said.

"Yeah, by four minutes." Daggett said.

"Well still." Norbert said.

Norbert turned his attention to Danny again. "So, Danny. How about bringing us where you live. Right now I could go for a little sleep." Norbert said.

"Come with me. I'll be sure to make you two feel like you're at home." Danny said.

Danny turned to look at Wulf. "And Wulf. If you still like. you can come with us." Danny said.

Wulf smiled as he walked towards Danny and licked him, which made Danny smile as well. "Let's go now then. I want to see everything you have at your home." Daggett said.

"Sure, let me just change back." Danny said.

Danny changed back to his human self. Daggett stood there watching him. "So, cool. How you can change from human to ghost." Daggett said.

"I know. Must be pretty cool. Before we go to my house though. We just have to find my friends Sam and Tucker. I'll introduce you both to them when we run into them." Danny said.

"That sounds alright." Norbert said.

"That's good." Danny said.

With that Daggett, Norbert, Danny, and Wulf went off to find Danny's friends Sam, and Tucker. When they finally ran into them. Danny introduce Sam and Tucker to Daggett, and Norbert telling them about where the two beavers come from. They then all went to Danny's house, where hopefully Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Wulf can start figuring a way out for their two beaver friends. For now though. Daggett and Norbert had to wait, but already Daggett and Norbert began liking their new friends as they laid hung out with them as well so maybe they could give out ideas to them while still try to help them get back home.


	6. Chapter 6

Daggett, Norbert, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Wulf got to Danny's home and went inside. Daggett, and Norbert looked at the place. "Say, Danny. I'll tell you, but some nice place you and your folks you speak live." Norbert said.

"Thanks, just one thing for you to know." Danny said.

"What would that be?" Norbert said.

"Be careful what you touch. You see my parents are ghost hunters and there could be things that might set off if you and your brother ends up touching those things. As for my Ghost self. It's actually a secret and only my friends here, and my sister Jazz who isn't home yet knows about my secret and now I guess you two know it as well. Can You and Daggett keep this as a secret." Danny said.

"Alright. We'll be careful, and Daggett and I promise not to reveal your secret as Danny Phantom. You got our words." Norbert said.

"Thanks, for talking beavers though. You two make good friends." Danny said.

"Oh, well making new friends is always something special. Is that right, Daggett........Dag?" Norbert said.

Norbert and the others notice Daggett wasn't anywhere to be seen. Norbert turned his head only to see Daggett about to touch a button. Danny gasped. "No! Don't touch that!" Danny said.

"I'll take care of it. He's my brother, it's my problem" Norbert said.

Norbert made his way to get his brother. Daggett was about to touch the button, only to get pulled away from it by Norbert. Daggett turned to see Norbert holding onto Daggett's tail. "Daggett! Danny said not to touch anything. How many times does it take for you to listen, when someone means don't touch anything!" Norbert said.

"Well gee, sorry. I just wanted to see what it does. Maybe it would of went nuts! I'm just so curious, and eager to see what stuff might happen" Daggett said snickering.

"Dag, please for once though. Just listen alright. Besides, this is Danny who we have to listen to and you know you don't want to do anything that could be bad or get Danny in trouble, don't you?" Norbert said.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot, sorry Norbie." Daggett said.

Norbert smiled and patted Daggett on the head. "That's a good little brother. Just what I wanted to hear." Norbert said.

Daggett and Norbert went back to the others and looked up at them. "So, Danny. How about finding a way to help us get back home now." Norbert said.

"Well we would do it now, but I'm afraid you're both going to have to wait until Saturday." Danny said.

"What!? I don't think I can wait that long!" Norbert said.

"I don't care. I hope we never find a way. I really really want o live here." Daggett said.

"So, why can't you do this until Saturday?" Norbert said.

"Tucker, Sam, and I want to just have a relaxing day." Danny said.

"And why not tomorrow as well?" Norbert said.

"Because, we have to go to school and when we get home. My sister, Jazz has promised my teacher, Mr. Lancer that she would help me catch up on some work. I'm really sorry, I do want to help you both now, but there's no other choice. You're just going to have to wait. Alright?" Danny said.

"*sign* I guess, but what can I and my brother do on the meantime then?" Norbert said.

"Yeah, what can we do?" Daggett said.

"Either you both can make it feel like you're at home or you both can hang out with us. You decide." Danny said.

"Ohhh, I'm so hanging out with you, Danny. What about you, Norbie?" Daggett said.

"I'll just make myself at home. Just lay back and relax." Norbert said.

"Oh alright. And how about you, Wulf." Daggett said.

Wulf had nothing better else to do and thought he might as well. Wulf shook his head yes. "Good to see you're in the mood." Daggett said.

Daggett tugged Danny's pants getting his attention as Danny looked down at Daggett "Yeah, Daggett?" Danny said.

"So.....what are we doing. Any fun things?" Daggett said.

"Well, we're going upstairs into my room to play this new video game we bought. It's four-player, that is if you're interested in playing it." Danny said.

"What are we waiting for. Let's go play it!" Daggett said.

"Guess that's a yes from him." Sam said.

Daggett, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Wulf went upstairs to his room to play the game. After Norbert heard the door upstairs to Danny's room shut. Already he could he them having fun playing it. Norbert looked at the place again and checked it out before stretching himself. "Well, at least Daggett is having fun. Might as well just lay back and watch TV. That is wherever the TV is?" Norbert said.

Norbert looked all over the house starting out first in the basement. Turning on the lights. He went downstairs and saw many weapons and high-tech stuff. "Whoa! Look at all this? These parents of Danny, must really be expert ghost hunters." Norbert said.

Looking at the whole basement again. Norbert couldn't resist everything and began to think if touching one thing wouldn't hurt. "Should I....No, Danny said for me and Daggett not to touch anything.....though touching one thing wouldn't hurt. It will be like nothing has ever happened." Norbert said.

Norbert walked around checking out the stuff. He saw the high-tech weapons. "No, now that I should not touch. Something less dangerous." Norbert said.

Norbert turned his head and saw what appeared to be a closed portal. He walked up to it and stared right at it. "Hm, this doesn't seem to look that dangerous." Norbert said.

Norbert saw a button on the portal and pressed it. It suddenly opened revealing a entrance to the Ghost Zone. This freaked him out. "Ahhh, nevermind, nevermind. I'll just close it." Norbert said.

Norbert pressed the button again closing the Ghost Portal. "Phew. Better go, before I see something else interesting." Norbert said.

Norbert went up the stairs, turning off the lights and left the basement. He continued to look around. He saw the living room along with the TV. "There's the TV. Just what I was looking for." Norbert said.

Norbert came into the living room, got up on the couch and sat down. Grabbing the remote he turned the TV on and began flicking through channels to see what shows he could watch. "Boring....Boring.......Boring.......Boring...." Norbert said as he kept flicking through the channels. After flicking through all the channels. He pressed the button on the remote to turn off the TV.

"Nothing good on. Nothing better to do. Guess the only other thing to think of would be sleep. Need a little rest anyway." Norbert said.

Norbert laid down the the couch, closing his eyes before falling asleep.

In Danny's room. Daggett, Danny, Sam, and Tucker were playing the game, while Wulf was sitting on Danny's bed watching them. Already they have played three times and Daggett kept winning. After a few minutes. The Screen showed the words Winner. Daggett won once again and screamed victorious. "Yeah I won! In you're faces! I'm unbeatable! Whooooo!!!" Daggett said.

"Okay, we get it. You don't have to keep saying it everytime. You won four times now. Stop acting so hyper and childish." Tucker said.

"Yes, please." Sam said.

"Come on, Tucker and Sam. Daggett's just having fun and excitement." Danny said.

"Well, it doesn't mean he has to rub things in our faces." Sam said.

"So what, it's part of life. Wanna play a another round?" Danny said.

"No, thanks. Sam and I will just watch now because our new beaver friend here just ruined the fun." Tucker said.

"You know, better stop talking about me badly before I start a fight with you. Dot, dot, dot!" Daggett said.

Tucker and Sam rolled their eyes and sat on the bed with Wulf. "Guess it's just you and me, Dag. two on two. You in for it." Danny said.

"Sure am! Let's play." Daggett said.

Danny nodded as he and Daggett began to play the game again. As Tucker, Sam, and Wulf watched them. Tucker looked at Sam. "I'll tell you, but he is one annoying beaver. I like that other beaver better. He's like Jazz. More mature and responsible." Tucker said.

"So true. He takes it seriously. It's just a game!" Sam said.

Wulf got them to calm down. They looked up at him. "Thanks, Wulf." Tucker said.

"*Speaking in Esperanto to Tucker and Sam.*" Wulf said.

"You're welcome." Sam said.

Wulf smiled before he, Tucker, and Sam just kept watching Daggett and Danny play the video game. Downstairs, the door opened as a girl with long red hair, with a headband on top, blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt, blue pants, and black shoes. It was Danny's sister, Jazz. "Danny, it's Jazz. I'm home." Jazz said.

Jazz waited for a answer, but there was no respond. "Danny?" Jazz said.

Danny couldn't hear his sister because the game was too loud. As she kept shouting to him. Norbert opened his eyes and woke up. He could hear a female voice that kept saying Danny over and over again. "Hm, who could that be?" Norbert said.

Norbert jumped off the couch leaving the living room. He saw Jazz. "That must be Danny's sister that he told me and Daggett about." Norbert said.

Norbert saw that Jazz was trying to call for her brother, but notice that the game his brother was playing with Danny and the others was too loud for her to get them to hear her. "Seems they just can't hear her. Better let her know." Norbert said.

Norbert walked up towards Jazz who didn't notice him. She stopped calling when she felt something tug her pants. She looked down and saw Norbert. "Hello, there. I see you're trying to get your brother to hear you. He can't. He's playing this game and the volume it too loud. If you like I could go get him." Norbert said.

Jazz just stood there staring at Norbert before screaming. "Ahhhh, a talking huge rodent!" Jazz said.

"Uh, actually I'm a beaver." Norbert said.

"Get away from me! Ewww!" Jazz said.

"Wait, let me just ask you who I am." Norbert said.

Norbert was about to continue speaking, but Jazz began throwing stuff at him. "Hey, ow! What the! Stop it! What are you doing! Knock it off!" Norbert said covering himself.

"Out, out, out! Get out you filthy rodent." Jazz said.

Norbert had anger in his eyes for the fact she wouldn't just hear him and yelled. "Stop throwing stuff at me!" Norbert said.

"Well get out of the house. I don't want germs and diseases spreading in my house. Your kind carry those." Jazz said.

"I know we don't know each other yet, but just let me tell you who I am. Alright. And just a note to you. It's rats and mice that carries diseases. Not Beavers." Norbert said.

"Alright, fine, but why are you in mine and Danny's house?" Jazz said.

Norbert walked up to Jazz. "Well, you see. I just met you're brother Danny and he let me and my brother stay here for a while." Norbert said.

"Wait, you have a brother?" Jazz said.

"Yes, he's just upstairs playing video games with Danny, and his friends." Norbert said.

"Oh, well this is strange. My brother befriended with a talking beaver?" Jazz said.

"I know, pretty bizarre. Anyway, let me introduce myself. Call me Norbert and Danny already told me all about you. So you must be Jazz." Norbert said.

"Yes, I would be Danny's sister. It's nice to meet you Norbert. I'm really sorry for those things I called you and stuff I threw at you." Jazz said.

"It's alright. You just didn't know me first. You know, like you. I'm the older sibling well only by four minutes to be exact." Norbert said.

"Really, so and what about this brother of yours you speak of." Jazz said.

"Oh, that would be Daggett. I gotta tell you, but he can be quite immature at times and very crazy, hyper, and easy to get excited." Norbert said.

"*giggles* You're brother must be like mine, back about a few months ago. Danny is now more mature and responsible. Maybe one day. You'll be able to get you're brother to be more mature." Jazz said.

"Wouldn't be sure about that. Everything I do, everything I try. He's always the way he is. Probably never be responsible. Though, he's making good friends with you're brother, and Wulf." Norbert said.

"Who's Wulf?" Jazz said.

"I'll tell you later who he is." Norbert said.

"Well alright, but don't say never. Anything could be possible just keep on working hard at being a older brother and sooner or later. He will know." Jazz said.

"You know now that you said it. You're right." Norbert said.

"Sure was." Jazz said.

"Say, how about we just keep having a chit chat. We seem to share alot in common at being mature and responsible. I would also like to know more about you and maybe you can know more about me." Norbert said.

"That was what I was thinking, you're actually kind of like me. Let's go sit down." Jazz said.

"Sure what the heck." Norbert said.

Norbert, and Jazz went to the couch and sat down. "So, tell me more about yourself Jazz and I'll tell you more about me." Norbert said.

"Alright." Jazz said.

Norbert and Jazz began to talk to each other sharing all the things in common about them both being mature and responsible. Daggett, and Danny we're still upstairs playing the video game with Tucker, Sam, and Wulf watching them still. Everyone seemed to be having a good time as they kept doing their own things.


	7. Chapter 7

Daggett, Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Wulf came out of Danny's room going downstairs. While going down. Daggett was talking about how he and Danny just beat the last level on the game. "Did you see how I defeated that last boss. That was nuts!" Daggett said.

"You can say that again. I wonder if Jazz is home yet." Danny said.

As they went downstairs they saw Norbert and Jazz talking to each other. "Well seems you're brother has himself a new friend, Daggett." Danny said.

"Sure does, so that's you're sister, Danny." Daggett said.

"Yes. That's my sister." Danny said.

Norbert and Jazz notice them and looked as they then got up and walked up to them all. "I see, you've met my sister, Norbert." Danny said.

"Sure, have. We seem to have a lot in common." Norbert said.

"He's right, Danny. Norbert here is like me. Smart, mature, and responsible." Jazz said.

Jazz noticed Daggett which caught her attention as she leaned down placing both hands on her knees looking at Daggett. "And you must be Norbert's little brother that he told me about. Daggett right." Jazz said.

"Yeah that would be me. But you can also call me Dag for short. Only if you like though." Daggett said.

"*giggles* You're a cute little creature." Jazz said before standing back up.

Daggett notice what she said and shrugged shaking. "Ugh...girls." Daggett said.

"Aw, Daggett come on. Jazz here was just being kind." Norbert said.

"Heh, whatever." Daggett said.

Jazz notice Wulf. "So that's Wulf? Danny why didn't you tell me you were friends with a Ghost Werewolf." Jazz said.

"Oh, well. I just didn't see him in a while that I didn't tell Wulf about you. I would fear that you would of freaked out if you saw him." Danny said.

"Well not now since Norbert here told me about Wulf. And Danny, where did you meet these two talking beaver friends of yours." Jazz said.

"Well, They were with Wulf. I sensed a ghost only to find out it was only Wulf and they introduced themselves. And Daggett here is a big fan of me." Danny said.

"I sure am. You're amazing. That's what." Daggett said.

"Seems like you just got a fan then." Jazz said.

"Yep." Danny said.

"Hey, Danny. Tucker and I have to get going. We'll see you at school tomorrow bye." Sam said.

Danny turned to Sam and Tucker. "Oh, alright. Bye Sam. Bye Tucker." Danny said.

Sam and Tucker left. Danny then turned back to everyone else who was still here. Jazz then spoke to Daggett, and Norbert. "So, Norb. Where do you and you're brother live in this world." Jazz said.

Everyone was all silent. "I asked where do you both live." Jazz said.

"Uh, Jazz. I know this might be strange, but our beaver friends here. Actually don't come from our world. They came from a another universe." Danny said.

"They what!" Jazz said.

"You heard me." Danny said.

Jazz blinked a few times before turning her attention to Daggett, and Norbert. "Is that true? You both come from a another universe?" Jazz said.

"Frankly yes. Care for me to explain. I already told Wulf, and Danny about it. So now you. You see, Jazz. Me and my brother were both living in our world and we received this letter from the creators of our cartoon that we we're over and that we would vanish forever out of existence. When we did. We found out we weren't out of existence forever at all, and we both woke up in this place called the Ghost Zone. We got out of there, then we met Wulf, then we met your brother Danny, and now we're here. And we are trying to find a way to get back to our home universe." Norbert said.

Jazz placed a hand over her mouth. "Oh, you poor things. I know how hard that must be. Danny, we have to help them get back." Jazz said.

"Already planned on it, but they have to wait until Saturday due to other things. So They will be living with us for now." Danny said.

"Oh, okay." Jazz said.

Jazz looked at Daggett and Norbert again. "Don't you two worry. You both make yourselves as comfortable as you like. Okay." Jazz said.

"We will." Daggett said.

"Like Daggett said, but as long as you behave Daggett. I don't want any stuff to go wrong because of you." Norbert said.

"Okay." Daggett said.

"I'll go prepare Supper. Danny, remember tomorrow at home. I'm helping you with you're homework. Just a reminder." Jazz said.

"Alright, Jazz." Danny said.

Jazz went to the kitchen to start making supper, while Danny went upstairs. Wulf just went to do his own thing somewhere in the house. "Well, Dag let's make ourselves at home just like we were already doing. Now go on and remember not to do anything that could cause trouble." Norbert said.

"Okie dokie, Norbie." Daggett said.

"Thank you. I'll just be taking a another nap, if you want to know where I am." Norbert said.

"Good to hear." Daggett said.

Daggett turned and went to the kitchen where, Jazz was. Norbert climbed up on the couch and took a nap once again. In the kitchen, Jazz was cooking supper. Daggett came in and walked up to her. "Hey, Jazz." Daggett said.

Jazz looked down at Daggett. "Yeah, Daggett?" Jazz said.

"I want to say, you're brother is awesome. You're lucky. You're brother a real superhero. That's nuts!" Daggett said.

"Oh, that's nice to hear." Jazz said.

"Anything else about you're brother. I want to know more about him." Daggett said.

"Well, Danny's having lots of trouble at school. He's often picked on by this student Dash and I'm trying to help Danny to tell a teacher, but he keeps thinking if he just ignores him. It will soon stop happening, but it isn't. I wish there was a way to get him to stop picking on my little brother." Jazz said.

"What! There's a person name Dash picking on him. Grrrrr, nobody messes with my biggest idol. Tomorrow I'll go there and give that Dash person a taste of his own mind. As a Beaver. We have a very powerful bite." Daggett said.

"Good one, Dag. Though you probably won't do it. Supper's almost ready. could you get your brother, brother Danny and Wulf." Jazz said.

"That's what you think, but I actually will, Dash will just have to keep his hands off my idol." Daggett said quietly.

"Did, you hear me Dag. Can you get them." Jazz said.

"Oh, right. I'll get them." Daggett said.

Daggett went to get Norbert, Danny, and Wulf letting them know it's supper. They all went downstairs where, Jazz already had everything on the table. They all sat down eating. After supper. Norbert, and Wulf hung out with Danny, while Daggett who wanted to be nice helped Jazz cleaned the table and put everything away in the dishwasher. "Thanks for you're help, Dag." Jazz said.

"No problem. Just wanted to be nice for once. Besides I had nothing better to do and already Danny is hanging out with Norbert, and Wulf. I thought I let my brother spend time with Danny to get him to know Danny more." Daggett said.

"Well, it's good to see, you're both sharing times to hang out with my brother. Wulf too." Jazz said.

"Yep, sure am. Norbie and I made new friends, which is all of you. Most of all, being friends with a superhero, that makes things really more enjoying here...except right now...all of a...sudden...I'm not...that happy..." Daggett said.

Daggett began to feel really down. Jazz who was listening to Daggett notice this and looked at him. "Daggett? Are you okay, what's the matter?" Jazz said wondering.

"*Sign* I'm starting to feel like Norbie as well. I thought maybe living here because Danny lives here would be cool and many times better, but suddenly I miss my own universe. I miss my little sisters, mom, dad, and my friends, which we may never see again. Norbie and I both do. We're both feeling the same way now and what if there isn't no way back. Norbie and I will never see our home again." Daggett said.

Daggett had tears starting to form in his eyes that began streaming down his face and then he suddenly broke down into tears crying. Jazz began to feel bad and sorry for Daggett and could feel his pain. Jazz couldn't stand seeing the Beaver cry, and felt like her heart has just broke at the sight of seeing how innocent looking and feeling lost like his brother he was already starting to miss his home world. "Oh, you poor little guy. It makes me so sad to see someone like you cry." Jazz said.

Daggett didn't respond to Jazz and just kept crying since he wasn't paying attention to her or heard what she has just said. Not wanting to keep on seeing him like this. She picked Daggett up and pulled him to a hug. "It's okay, Daggett. Everything is going to be alright. Don't cry, shh. I know how you must feel. Don't worry though. You and your brother will get back home." Jazz said cooing to Daggett.

Jazz held Daggett close as she kept cooing softly to the crying beaver, hoping to cheer him up. Daggett who was still in Jazz's arms being hugged by her let out a whimper before burying his face into her chest, Jazz could hear his muffled sobs making her feel more sorry for him. Daggett then looked up at Jazz with tears still in his eyes. "B-bu-but what if we don't. What if there's no way as I already said." Daggett said with tears still going down his cheeks.

Daggett buried his face into her chest again and continued to sob still crying in Jazz's arms. Already Jazz felt Daggett's tears starting to wet her black shirt, but she didn't care, as Jazz just wanted to make Daggett feel better.

"You and your brother will, okay. Danny, Sam, Tucker, Wulf, and I promise." Jazz said.

"*Sobbing* A-alri-alright..." Daggett said.

Jazz kept hugging Daggett trying to cheer him up still holding him close to her chest, she began to rub his back like if she was a big sister to Daggett. After a few minutes. Daggett wasn't crying anymore. She put him down and looked him. "Feeling better, Dag?" Jazz said.

"Yeah, I don't know if I can sleep tonight though." Daggett said.

"Well, if you can't. You can sleep in my room where I sleep in, okay?" Jazz said.

"Sure okay,...I guess." Daggett said.

"That's good. If you're having any problems. I'll be in my room and you can hang around with me for as long if you want or you can go see your brother for comfort as well." Jazz said.

"Sounds great." Daggett said.

Jazz smiled before leaving the kitchen going upstairs into her room. Up until Ten o' Clock PM. Everyone except Daggett we're asleep. Daggett was sitting beside his sleeping brother and wanted to let him know that he would be sleeping in Jazz's room tonight. "Norbert...Norbie?" Daggett said.

Norbert woke up. "Yeah, Dag. What is it?" Norbert said.

"Sorry for waking you up, but I'll be sleeping in Jazz's room tonight. She said she would let me." Daggett said.

"Oh, alright, Daggie. How about a hug. Before I go back to sleep." Norbert said.

"Alright." Daggett said.

Daggett and Norbert hugged before letting each other go. "Goodnight, Norbie." Daggett said.

"Goodnight, little brother." Norbert said.

Norbert went back to sleep. Daggett jumped off the couch went upstairs and came into Jazz's room, where he thought Jazz was asleep like everyone else, but wasn't. Jazz saw Daggett as she got up sitting on her bed. "Oh, hey Daggett. I was just about to go to bed. Are you too?" Jazz said.

"Yeah." Daggett said.

Daggett walked up to her who then looked up at her. Jazz picked Daggett up and placed him onto her lap where he could sit down. "Where could I sleep?" Daggett said.

"You can sleep on one of my drawers." Jazz said.

"Oh, okay." Daggett said.

Jazz pulled out one of the drawer doors for Daggett to sleep on. "There, how is this." Jazz said.

"Looks comfy. It will do." Daggett said.

"That is good. Time to get to bed though. Danny and I have to go to school tomorrow and you should get some sleep now as well." Jazz said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel tired, already I'm about to fall asleep." Daggett said yawning.

"Just to be nice. Let me help you get to bed." Jazz said.

Jazz picked up Daggett putting him down on the Drawer as he laid on his back. She then got a small blanket placing it over his body. "What about a pillow?" Daggett said.

"I was going to get that. Wait here. I'll be right back." Jazz said.

Daggett nodded. Jazz got a small pillow placing it under Daggett's head. She looked at him smiling as she began stroking Daggett on the head. "Have a good sleep, Daggett." Jazz said.

"You too Jazz." Daggett said.

Jazz was about to turn off the light, but Daggett caught her attention when he spoke again. "J-Jazz..." Daggett said.

She turned her head looking at him. "Yeah, Dag? You still can't sleep or something..." Jazz said.

"No...well yes...I still can't sleep. If only I had Teddy with me right. Without him it doesn't feel the same, when sleeping. He's back in mine and Norbie's universe. I wish I had my teddy with me." Daggett said.

"Aw, how cute. You have a Teddy Bear too. I understand, Daggett." Jazz said.

"You do." Daggett said.

"Yes, I do..." Jazz said.

Jazz didn't want to see Daggett not being able to sleep tonight. She thought for a few seconds until figuring out the situation to this. "Wait right here. Dag. This will probably help." Jazz said.

Daggett nodded feeling a bit curious as she went to grab what seemed to be a Teddy Bear that looked like Albert Einstein. She walked back towards Daggett handing it over to him. "Here, Daggett. I know it might not be that much, but I hope at least this is good enough. You can sleep with my Teddy Bear name Bearbert Einstein tonight." Jazz said.

Daggett looked at her Teddy Bear called Bearbert Einstein for a few moments before smiling and grabbed her Teddy Bear hugging it very tightly. "Thanks, Jazz. I feel a lot better now." Daggett said.

"You're welcome, Dag. Well Goodnight now, Daggett." Jazz said.

"You too. Goodnight, Jazz." Daggett said.

With that Jazz went to turn off the lights. She went under her blanket covers and went to sleep. Daggett stretched his arms before making himself comfortable. He laid down sleeping with Jazz's teddy bear, Bearbert Einstein in his arms. Daggett slowly closed his eyes and went to sleep, where he, Norbert, and everyone else will wake up tomorrow in the morning.


	8. Chapter 8

Daggett slowly opened his eyes as sunlight shined through the window in Jazz's room. Getting up on his two feet still holding Jazz's teddy bear, Bearbert Einstein, which he has been sleeping with in his arms all night. Daggett stretched himself and yawned. He looked to see if Jazz was still in bed only to see she wasn't there. Daggett knew she was probably up now downstairs. "I wonder what breakfast there is." Daggett said.

Before Daggett left Jazz's room. He put Bearbert Einstein back where it was last night and then he left her room, walking downstairs going in the kitchen where, his brother, Norbert was along with Danny, and Wulf sitting down on the table, while Jazz just finished cooking something up for Daggett by the time he came into the kitchen. She turned around holding a plate of breakfast for him in her hands and then saw him. "Good morning, Daggett. Did my teddy Bearbert Einstein help you get to sleep." Jazz said.

"Morning, Jazz and yes he did." Daggett said.

"Happy to hear that." Jazz said.

Daggett smiled before he made his way to the kitchen table, climbing up onto a chair sitting down waiting as Jazz gave him his breakfast. Norbert who was sitting beside Daggett looked at him. "Did, you sleep well little brother." Norbert said.

"Yes, I did, Norbie." Daggett said.

"Good to hear, brother. I just can't wait tomorrow. Our new friends here, will be helping us get back to our universe." Norbert said.

"Yeah, that will be great. Though, already I'm going to miss them all, if we get back." Daggett said.

"Same here, Dag. I'll miss them all too if we do." Norbert said.

Daggett turned his attention to Danny who was eating. "Hey, Danny." Daggett said.

"Yeah, Daggett?" Danny said.

"So, you're sister told me about this Dash guy picking on you a whole lot." Daggett said.

"Yep, Dash. Just won't leave me alone, always picking on me, everyday, shoving me in a closet many times, and more like that." Danny said.

Daggett had anger in his eyes for what this Dash person is always doing to Danny. Daggett knew he just had to go teach this person Dash a taste of his own medicine. "Don't worry, Danny. I'll take care of him." Daggett said quietly to himself.

"Say, Danny. Maybe you should take you're sisters advice. Go tell a teacher. Why can't you just do that. Jazz here is just trying to help you." Norbert said.

"Yeah, Danny. I just don't get why, you just won't do that?" Jazz said.

"Well, truth is that Dash told me if I we're ever to tell a teacher on him. He would pick on me twice as hard, and I don't want to do that." Danny said.

"Then, why don't you go ghost and give him a lesson." Daggett said.

"I did that sometimes, but getting back would make things worse. It wouldn't be right. I'll just have to get use to this." Danny said.

Daggett turned around angrily. More angrier than before. "This Dash person thinks he can pick on my idol all he wants. Well not anymore. He's in for it now." Daggett said quietly to himself again.

"You say something, Daggett?" Danny said.

"Oh, uh nothing. Just talking to myself." Daggett said.

"Oh, okay." Danny said.

"Dag, you haven't touched you're food yet, eat it before it gets cold." Norbert said.

"Almost forgot." Daggett said.

Daggett grabbed the plate and shoved the all the food in his mouth eating it in one single bite. "Thanks, Jazz. That was really delicious." Daggett said.

"It's my pleasure, Daggett." Jazz said.

Without anyone noticing, Daggett jumped off the chair and left the kitchen for somewhere, as he left. Jazz then notice the clock and realized she, and Danny had to get going. "Uh oh. Danny and I have to get going. You three do what you like. We''ll see you all later today." Jazz said.

"Alright, Jazz. Anything you want me to do, while you and Danny are gone." Norbert said.

"Maybe you, Daggett, and Wulf can clean the house a bit. It needs a little cleaning." Jazz said.

"Will do it, then. Is that right, Wulf?" Norbert said.

Wulf shook his head. "And is that right, Daggett...Dag?" Norbert said.

Norbert notice Daggett was nowhere to be seen. "Say, any of you see my little brother? He was just here a few minutes ago." Norbert said.

"Nope." Jazz said.

"Daggett probably went upstairs into my room to play that video game of mine. I'll tell you. He's really obsessed with it." Danny said.

"Maybe, you can check up on you're brother later, Norbert." Jazz said.

"Nah, pretty sure he won't need to be checked up on. He's probably going to play in all day, that he will be just alright." Norbert said.

"Okay, then. Danny and I are going now. Bye." Jazz said.

"Alright, Jazz. You and Danny have a great day now." Norbert said.

"We will." Jazz said.

Danny and Jazz left the kitchen as they we're heading out of the door. Danny grabbed his backpack. Strangely it felt kind of heavy, but he didn't bother checking. Inside was Daggett. "Now just to keep quiet and once I get to Danny's school. I'll go find this Dash person." Daggett said quietly. Daggett remained quiet as Danny, and Jazz left the house and got to Jazz's car. They then drove off heading to school. Back in Danny's house. Norbert looked at Wulf. "You think, we should check up on Daggett just in case." Norbert said.

Wulf nodded not being sure, if they should. Norbert thought to himself. "No probably not. Nothing else really good to do. How about you and I watch some TV." Norbert said.

Wulf shook his head yes. Norbert turned the TV on which was in the kitchen and they began watching. At Casper High. Danny and Jazz just arrived. Jazz parked her car somewhere before they bot got out of the car making their way towards the doors of their school. "You, have a good day, Danny. Maybe, we'll run into each other later." Jazz said.

"Alright, see you, Jazz." Danny said.

Danny and Jazz hugged each other before letting go. Jazz walked off entering the school. "Guess I'll meet up with Sam and Tucker." Danny said.

Danny made his way towards Casper High as he was about to go inside. Daggett waited for the right time and then quickly jumped out of Danny's backpack, without him noticing. "Now to not only find this Dash, but also make sure, Danny will be alright for the whole day." Daggett said.

As Daggett was about to make his way into the doors of the school. Two girls suddenly appeared. One with brown tan skin, and black hair. While the other girl had blonde hair with a flower in her hair and blue eyes. Both girls we're Paulina and Star. Daggett notice the two girls and looked up at them. "Oh, hello. Excuse me, but do you two lovely girls know a person by the name of Dash." Daggett said.

Paulina and Star just stood there looking at Daggett before feeling disgusted at the appearance of Daggett.

"Ew, a huge talking rodent like creature. Let's get it before it spreads diseases around here." Paulina said.

"Right. Filthy animals like this one makes me sick." Star said.

"Wait! What are you-Ahhhh!" Daggett said.

Before Daggett could run for it. Paulina and Star began to beat him up badly smacking him with their purses. Daggett let out scream of pains before they smacked him one more time with their purses, which shot him right up into the air and then falling back into the ground. Paulina and Star left heading inside leaving a badly beaten up Daggett laying on his belly on the ground. "Well, so much for that." Daggett said wincing.

Daggett got up and went into Casper High. He hid in different areas so no one would catch him. He caught the sight of Danny with his friends. Sam and Tucker and proceeded to follow. Daggett saw them going into their a classroom. He climbed up some lockers and got into an airvent still following. He got out of the airvent and was now in the ceiling. Daggett saw a hole and took a peek to see Danny, Sam, and Tucker sitting in their seats with other students. Daggett heard someone coming into the class who appeared to be the teacher. It was Mr. Lancer. For the rest of the time. Daggett just watched for the whole time, before hearing the bell. Mr. Lancer dismissed everyone including Danny, Sam, and Tucker as they left the doors to go and have lunch. Daggett followed by staying in the ceilings and through airvents to follow them as he decided this would keep him unnoticed by teachers, and students. Daggett was in a airvent and looked through seeing Danny, Sam, and Tucker eating lunch. As Daggett watched. A buffed up kid with blonde hair came into sight and came to where, Danny, Sam and Tucker were sitting. The three grew annoyed. "Hey, fendork." Dash said.

"What, is it, Dash? Don't you have anything better else to do than picking on me." Danny said.

Daggett who was listening quietly now knew who Dash was. "So that's Dash. Already, pal. Just you wait until the end of this day. You just made one big mistake." Daggett said to himself.

Back with Danny, Sam, Tucker, and Dash. "Nah, I'm pretty bored. Nothing better to do. Hey, Fenton. You have something on you're face." Dash said.

"What is?" Danny said.

"This!" Dash said.

Dash grabbed Danny's plate smacking it at Danny's face. Food was all over Danny. He felt unhappy. Daggett who saw the whole thing gasped now more angry. "How dare he. Grrrrrr. Now he just crossed the line. I thought I never do this, but oh, he's really in for it now." Daggett said.

All of the kids except for Sam, and Tucker who we're sitting with him, and Jazz who was sitting somewhere else in the in the caf laughed at Danny. The school bell rang. Everyone went to their next class. Daggett followed again, where they would be next and watched for the rest of the day before it was over. Daggett left the ceiling and airvents, but still followed them being unnoticed. When they stopped where they were. Daggett hid in the corner of the school watching them as he watched Danny saying bye to Sam, and Tucker. "I'll catch you guys, later or tomorrow. Hopefully then, we can help Dag and Norb back home." Danny said.

"Okay, bye and we hope we do help them. They really do want to be back." Sam said.

"See you, Danny." Tucker said.

Sam, and Tucker turned and left heading home. Jazz appeared and looked at her brother. "Hi, Danny." Jazz said.

"Hey, Jazz." Danny said frowning.

"I know how you feel, but just forget about it. You want a drive home. That way, I can help you with you're homework." Jazz said.

"No, thanks, Jazz. I think I'll just walk. You go on. We'll do my work when I get home." Danny said.

"Alright. Danny I'm you're sister though and I'll always be there for you." Jazz said.

"Thanks." Danny said.

"You're welcome. I just want you to be alright." Jazz said.

Jazz kissed her brother on the cheek before turning around and leaving. She got to her car and drove off. Danny felt a bit better that his sister came to cheer him up a little. As Danny was about to head home. Dash blocked his way. "What now, Dash." Danny said.

"With no one around. Guess I'll give you a beating." Dash said.

"Great." Danny said quietly to himself.

Dash grabbed Danny by the shirt walked up to a tree and slammed him against it. "Do, you're thing Dash. Just get it over with." Danny said.

Dash grinned as he was about to punch. Daggett couldn't take it anymore and thought it was time to teach him a lesson he will ever learn. Daggett made his way running towards them shouting, which caught their attention as Dash turned his head to look while, Danny looked to see it was Daggett. "Daggett?" Danny said.

"What the!" Dash said.

Daggett jumped and clinged onto Dash's head attacking him. This caused Dash to let go of Danny, and began to scream. "Ahhhh, get this creature off!" Dash said.

Danny just sat there on the ground watching the sight of Daggett attacking Dash. "Get it off! Get it off!" Dash said.

"Yeah, maybe this will show you to leave him alone." Daggett said still attacking.

Daggett attacked Dash everywhere before grabbing his leg. The now terrified Dash saw Daggett with both hands on his leg. "What in the! What are you going to do now!" Dash said.

"Oh, something. You will never forget! This is for always picking on Danny!" Daggett said.

Without warning. Daggett bit Dash's leg very hard. Causing him to explode at the top of his lungs screaming in pain. This was so painful. Dash was actually even starting to have tears form in his eyes, starting to cry like a little baby. Daggett let go of Dash who was trying to get away from Daggett, but due to how much pain he was in. He couldn't move fast enough. Daggett caught up and kicked Dash hard at the back of his heel. Dash let out a another scream of pain. Before moving faster to get away as he ran off, with Daggett standing there watching him. "Yeah, you better run Spoot head! You leave, Danny alone! If you don't. Then you'll have to deal with me again!" Daggett said.

Danny still sitting where he was felt shocked and amazed. The whole entire sight of Daggett beating Dash up. Danny stood up and walked up to Daggett. "Dag?" Danny said.

Daggett heard Danny and turned around. "Oh, Danny. Hi, if you're wondering why I'm here. Do let me explain." Daggett said.

"No need to explain. That was awesome. No one has ever stood up against Dash and I should of seen the look on his face." Danny said.

"Well, that's what he gets for picking on you. I'm pretty sure, he won't be showing his face around here for a while." Daggett said.

"Probably won't. Come on, though. Let's go back to my house." Danny said.

"Okay. It's a long way though." Daggett said.

"I'll sort it out." Danny said.

Danny looked around to be sure no one was around. Only him and Daggett we're around. "Going ghost!" Danny said.

Two rings appeared each one going up and down. Danny looked down at Daggett. "Hop on, Daggett." Danny said.

Daggett gasped with excitement as he jumped onto Danny's back holding onto him tight, just as Danny flew into the air heading back to his house to tell Norbert, Jazz, and Wulf about what Daggett did to Dash. The way he defended Danny from him, as they still flew off heading back to his house.


	9. Chapter 9

Danny and Daggett just got back to his house. Danny landed near his house and waited for Daggett to hop off. Danny went in a corner to change back to his human form before coming back out. Danny and Daggett walked and came into the door. "Hey, Jazz. Hey Norb, Hey Wulf. I'm home." Danny said.

Norbert and Wulf who we're in the kitchen watching TV, while Jazz who was preparing everything for Danny so she can help him with his homework all heard Danny, and all left the kitchen to see how his day was. "Hi, Danny. Hopefully you're feeling better." Jazz said.

"Sure, am. You all should of seen what Daggett did to Dash. It was awesome." Danny said.

"Huh!" Norb and Jazz said.

They turned to see Daggett beside Danny. "Wait? Little brother, I thought you we're upstairs playing that game of Danny's all day?" Norbert said.

"That's what I thought. And Danny what do you mean by what Daggett did to Dash?" Jazz said.

"Just a minute, Jazz. First let me ask, Daggie Waggie here." Norbert said.

Norbert looked at Daggett. "Alright, little brother. We could of swore you we're here. What does Danny really mean about you doing something to this Dash person that has been picking on him." Norbert said.

"Well um..." Daggett said.

Norbert, and Jazz waited for Daggett who was thinking. "Daggett!" Norbert said.

"Okay, okay. You see. You all thought I was upstairs playing Danny's game right?" Daggett said.

"Yes, go on brother." Norbert said.

"And well truth is. I really wanted to find this Dash person and give him a own taste of his medicine. So I snunk into Danny's backpack." Daggett said.

"No, wonder why my backpack seemed so heavy this morning then?" Danny said.

Daggett lost track of what he was saying, but then remembered. "Where was I...oh yes, anyway after Danny and Jazz here went into their school. I jumped out quietly, most of the day there I've been watching to be sure, Danny here would be okay, and find who Dash was. When the day was over. That was when I finally saw Dash about to hurt Danny." Daggett said.

Daggett turned to Danny. "How about you finish the rest." Daggett said.

"Sure, and then Daggett attacked Dash. It was awesome. He attacked his face, bit his leg, and left him with many injuries. I just can't believe Dash was afraid of you Daggett." Danny said starting to laugh.

"Yeah, what you said." Daggett said laughing as well.

Both we're laughing together. From hearing this. Norbert and Jazz felt shocked what Daggett really did and how Danny thought seeing Dash get hurt like that was awesome. Norbert and Jazz began to tapping their feet together really shocked and mad at the same time. Daggett and Danny stopped laughing when they notice their older siblings looking at them with their arms crossed together. "So, yeah that's what happened. Heh, heh." Daggett said.

Norbert went near his brother and looked at him. "Daggett! You left and Wulf and I here this whole time didn't know! You're in big trouble, Mr." Norbert said.

"But..." Daggett said.

"Save it Dag. No buts. I think Jazz and I here need to give you two a little talking. What do you think, Jazz." Norbert said.

"I think we do." Jazz said.

"What! Why Danny too. He didn't do anything. Punish me for what I did, but don't punish Danny." Daggett said.

"Yeah what did I do!" Danny said.

"For the fact, you actually think seeing someone else being attacked by a another was awesome. I can't believe you would think that way. Now come in the kitchen this instinct you two." Jazz said.

"But!" Daggett and Danny said.

"No buts!" Norbert and Jazz said.

"Let's talk now in the kitchen. Jazz and I are really shocked and disappointed what you two did." Norbert said.

Daggett and Danny we're speechless as they followed Norbert and Jazz into the kitchen. Wulf followed them as well. When they got into the kitchen. Norbert and Jazz turned around to them. "Sit, down." Jazz said.

Daggett and Danny sat down, and then Norbert and Jazz did. Wulf just sat to watch. "Daggett you should really be ashamed of yourself. I can't believe it. You attacked a person. I knew you acted violent, but this was over the top." Norbert said.

"Well, he had what he deserved. After picking on Danny all the time. He got what was coming. I just wanted him to stop picking on Danny here." Daggett said.

"That does not mean you should suddenly leave the house without my permission and go somewhere you don't know and find a person you barely even know about." Norbert said.

Jazz who had her arms crossed shook her head agreeing with Norbert. "Well, you don't understand. I just couldn't bear to see him what he was going to do to Danny." Daggett said.

"That is no excuse, Daggett." Norbert said.

"And Danny. I saw you to be more mature now, but hearing you say that Dash getting hurt was awesome just made me lose belief in you being more mature." Jazz said.

"Sorry, Jazz." Danny said.

"Sorry isn't enough, Danny. You should think about what you thought. No one deserves something like that from someone else." Jazz said.

"Well I don't know what came over me to think that." Danny said.

"Please, don't punish, Danny. Please I ask you. What he did, was just how he felt about Dash sometimes. That's no reason to punish him. What I did though was wrong. Just punish me." Daggett said.

Norbert, and Jazz looked at each other deciding what to say or do about this. Daggett and Danny waited for them. Norbert and Jazz turned their heads back to look at them. "Truthfully, Daggett. You're right, but we're still just a bit disappointed with Danny." Jazz said.

"Thanks, Norbie and Jazz. So what is my punishment then." Daggett said.

"Jazz and I decided not to punish you Daggett." Norbert said.

"You aren't." Daggett said.

"No, but although you never learn you're lesson. I want to be honest and I'm really serious about this. You should never do something like that again." Norbert said.

"Oh, fine alright." Daggett said.

"And you better really mean it." Norbert said.

"I will, I will." Daggett said.

"Good. Well then, Daggett. You, Wulf, and I should let Jazz help Danny with his homework now so we don't get further interruptions later on or something." Norbert said.

"Fine." Daggett said.

Daggett, Norbert, and Wulf left the kitchen leaving only Danny and Jazz there now. Danny turned to look at his sister. "Jazz, I'll never think like that again." Danny said.

"I hope so, but I'm proud at least you understood. Now, Mr. Lancer said you're need to get math homework done first right." Jazz said.

"Yeah, what if it never gets done though." Danny said.

"That's why I'm here to help you Danny. Even though, I'm still one year and a half away from college. This is why before I do leave for college. I wanted to agree to help you catch up on your grades at school by going to the school at most times just in case and also help the school boards as well before leaving for college in a year and a half from right now. So let's get working then." Jazz said.

"Okay, Jazz." Danny said smiling.

Jazz began to help Danny with all his homework. At Five O'clock. Already Jazz helped Danny finished his homework, and decided to order pizza for supper. After the pizza came. Everyone ate, and now that they we're done everything. They did what they want for the rest of the day. Danny had his friends come over, Wulf was as usual minding his own business, Daggett, and Norbert watched TV and found a good B-movie made for TV to watch called Monster from the White Lagoon. Jazz was doing both things at the same time getting stuff to help the school boards throughout the rest of the year and still be prepared for college in about a year and a half. At Seven O'clock. Sam and Tucker left, Danny who was out of the door waving goodbye to them came back in. "What a day, although I can stay up as long as I want though tomorrow Jazz, Wulf, Sam, Tucker, and I promise our little furry friends we would start trying to help them home. I don't know why, but already if we do help them back home. I'll really miss them. Daggett, and Nobert are one of the best friends I made, but if we do successfully get them home. We'll remember them, and they'll remember us." Danny said.

Daggett who finished watching the TV movie with Norbert left the kitchen. Norbert wanted to still watch TV though as there was nothing else. Daggett walked up to Danny catching his attention. "Danny." Daggett said.

"Yeah, Dag?" Danny said.

"I want to say I'm sorry, for almost getting each other punished. It's just I've grown to idolize you. You're my biggest fan." Daggett said.

"It's okay, Daggett. I had worse. I also never knew I would ever get any fans. Now I do. You're the first one." Danny said.

"I know, Just wish things weren't hard for you at school." Daggett said.

"Yeah, me too, but I'll get over them one day." Danny said.

"I hope so too. Thought I share something interesting with you. Like me to tell you." Danny said.

"I guess. Nothing better else to do. Anything to be with my idol." Daggett said.

"Yeah, come up to my room and I'll tell you." Danny said.

"Can't wait to hear what it is." Daggett said.

Daggett and Danny went upstairs into Danny's room, where he would tell Daggett something he wants to share. Everyone kept doing the same things, and all later might hang out together, if they decide they want to.


	10. Chapter 10

Daggett and Danny were in Danny's room sitting on his bed. Daggett who was eager to hear about what Danny wanted to share. "So, Danny. What is it you want to share." Daggett said.

"Well as your biggest idol is me. I thought I could tell you how I became the hero, Danny Phantom." Danny said.

Daggett gasped in excitement. "Oh, please tell. Tell me!" Daggett said.

"Well, you see. My parents created this machine which is a portal that will lead to the ghost zone. When my mom and dad tested it out. It didn't work and they felt pretty upset about it. So I decided to give it a try and when I pressed this button. A beam hit me changing my molecules to half human and half ghost. I woke up and didn't know what was happening to me. My friends Sam and Tucker were the only ones there with me when it happened so they only knew about my secret, and then my sister Jazz found out about my secret as well, which I never knew about until later, which I now know. So she now knows as well just like Sam, and Tucker. Anyway when I first got my ghost powers. For the first month or so. I had trouble controlling my powers, but I eventually got them under control now. As I said before. The only ones who know my secret is my friends Sam and Tucker. My sister, Jazz, and now you and Norbert." Danny said.

"So that's how it happened. Anyone else knows about you're secret besides everyone you told and Norbert and I." Daggett said.

"Well, of course Wulf does. Forgot to say him and most of all the most ruthless guy I can't stand. Vlad Plasmius." Danny said.

"V-Vlad who?" Daggett said.

"Vlad Plasmius." Danny said.

"Who is he." Daggett said.

"Someone you would never want to meet. He is always planning evil things, trying to destroy my father, and steal my mom who he's in love with. My dad and him used to be friends in college working on the first ghost portal to ever be created until the calculations went wrong. He got a explosion right in his face and as a result. This changed his molecules and this also caused Vlad to become evil. Like me. He is half human and half ghost." Danny said.

"Well, this Vlad guy doesn't sound to nice." Daggett said.

"Yeah, I can't stand how he's the mayor of Amity Park now. I also have a cousin name Dani. She was created by Vlad and the way he did it was by using my DNA, but she then later turned on him to be on my side." Danny said.

"Wouldn't that make her your clone then?" Daggett said.

"Yes it would." Danny said.

"Well if that is so. I would love to meet this cousin of yours one day." Daggett said.

"Bet you would, she however goes around the world but does come back at times. I was just glad I manage to get her in a solid form by using the Ecto-Dejecto on her. Now she's around here forever and also just like everyone else I told you that knows my secret including you and Norbert. She knows my secret as well." Danny said.

"Well that's cool then." Daggett said.

"Like me to tell more...fan." Danny said.

"Oh, all night if you could." Daggett said.

"Alright then, anyway." Danny said.

As Danny kept talking to Daggett. Somewhere at a mansion. A man in his forty's or somewhat was Vlad Plasmius who was still achieving a plan that he has been doing. He turned into his ghost form and, alongside him was two ghosts that he was talking to. "I knew my plan to have those beavers from that other universe to vanish from their home world forever and have them think they would be out of existence forever would work. I finally have grown more power. I knew this worked and it did. They seemed like to be a couple of dimwit animals anyway. So stupid for them to think they we're cartoons created by creators, but they really weren't at all ever. All I did was make up the letter using this device to bring it to their world, place it in the mail and quickly go back in before one of them saw me. Truth is I have known about this universe and them for a long time and have been pretending to be the cartoon creator or network to them, which they thought they we're, but weren't as I already said. I waited for the right time until I decided to fool the yellow one again into thinking all this time never telling his brother until he finally told him now they we're cartoons, which they probably still think they are, but once again as I pointed out just before again, they weren't at all. I knew they would be perfect sacrifices in place for more power for me." Vlad Plasmius said.

"Why did you make up about the fact they would be out of existence forever, when they would end up appearing in the Ghost Zone?" The First Ghost said.

"Because I wanted to fool them until they found out. So bad for them. Their probably crying all lost at that place. I mean they thought they we're made up characters and cartoon by a creator. They weren't. They we're just fooled. Get it, April Fools only it was for real. Now with that done. I can get rid of Danny once and for all and still do more of my plans." Vlad Plasmius said.

"Oh, and I could of swore about hearing this, but those two beaver whatever you say they are. Manage to escape from the Ghost Zone." The second Ghost said.

From hearing this. Vlad was angry. "What!" Vlad Plasmius said.

"It's true." The First Ghost said.

"Why didn't you tell me." Vlad Plasmius said.

"You didn't ask." The Second Ghost said.

"Oh, so then tell me how they got out." Vlad Plasmius said.

"They manage to found a portal and if I recall they met and befriend with Danny, his friends, sister, and this wolf like ghost called Wulf who are trying to help them find a way back home to their universe." The First Ghost said.

"Well luckily though I still have more power because of them not being home, but if I can really destroy them both, which maybe I should of done instead. For sure, I'll be more powerful than before again or ever." Vlad Plasmius said.

"So, what now." Both ghosts said.

"You'll see." Vlad Plasmius said.

The two ghosts nodded as Vlad Plasmius laughed. Back at Danny's house. Danny finished telling Daggett about everything as they left his room going downstairs. Jazz then came downstairs, where she felt exhausted. "you okay, Jazz." Danny said.

"Yeah, it was all the stuff I have to do." Jazz said.

"Because since you're helping me and when you're finally going to college in a year and a half." Danny said.

"Of course, what else would it be. I always work so hard. I never get to spend time with you. As siblings which I mean." Jazz said.

"Yeah, me neither. You know, it's the weekend tomorrow, and since we'll begin to help Daggett here and his brother Norbert find a way back to their universe. We can stay up all night and watch a movie." Danny said.

"Not my kind of thing, but this will be you're pick. You could also invite, Sam and Tucker over." Jazz said.

"Alright. I'll do that then. Be right back." Danny said.

Danny went to the phone to call Sam and Tucker. Daggett looked at Jazz and spoke. "Jazz?" Daggett said.

Jazz looked down at Daggett. "Yeah, what is it Dag?" Jazz said.

"About today of you and my brother teaching me and Danny of not getting at someone because of something they do bad. Thanks, you kind of taught me something. Usally I'm so crazy and hyper, but when Norbie and I met you all the first time. Suddenly, I now listen and know what's wrong or right. Which I always done back at mine and Norbert's universe." Daggett said.

"I was happy to help. Sorry if you're brother and I took it serious about what happened at Danny's school at you and my brother. We just don't want stuff like that to happen." Jazz said.

"It's fine." Daggett said.

Jazz smiled. Norbert came by walking beside his brother. "Hey, Dag. What's with the whole talk." Norbert said.

"Jazz and I we're just talking that's it." Daggett said.

"Oh." Norbert said.

"And Norbie." Daggett said.

"Yeah, Daggett." Norbert said.

"I want to let you know, but if you and I do get back to our universe. I'll be more mature and responsible. Already though I'm now a bit more understanding." Daggett said.

"Dag...are you serious? I thought this would never happen." Norbert said.

"I'm serious, big brother." Daggett said.

"Dag, I'm so proud. Biiggg hugg!" Norbert said.

"Same here, Norbie." Daggett said.

Daggett and Norbert hugged each other. Jazz smiled more, a tear of joy going down her face at the sight of the two beaver brothers hugging as one of them is having a change in them. They both let go looking at each other. "However Norbie." Daggett said.

"Yeah?" Norbert said.

"When I meant I'm a bit more understanding. I mean I'll be more mature and responsible if we get back to our universe, for now though. I'll just be my ususal self." Daggett said.

"Sure, what the heck. As long that you promise when we really get back to our home universe." Norbert said.

"Thanks, Norbert." Daggett said.

"You're welcome." Norbert said.

By the time they finished talking. Danny was done talking on the phone and came up to the others. "I called them both, but Sam and Tucker want to have their time with their parents. Guess it's just us instead." Danny said.

"Oh, well. By the way though. Is Wulf here?" Daggett said.

Wulf who was in the living room heard Daggett and came to everyone. "Oh there he is. Hey, Wulf. We're all going to spend time together. Wanna join." Daggett said.

Wulf shook his head. "Great, well what movie should we watch." Daggett said.

"Well there's some B-Movie on at Eleven O'clock. Thought we watch that. It will be on in five minutes." Danny said.

"Sounds cool." Daggett said.

"B-Movies, my favourite kind of movies." Norbert said.

"What do you say, Jazz." Danny said.

"Whatever movie my brother wants to watch. I'll watch it with him." Jazz said.

"Alright then. Come on, don't want to miss any of it." Danny said.

Everyone agreed as they headed into the living room along with Wulf who followed them. When they got in the living room. Danny turned the TV on and went to the channel, where the B-Movie just started, which was called The Crocodile People. Daggett, Norbert, Danny, Jazz, and Wulf all began to watch it. While everyone was in chairs. Daggett was sitting on Jazz's lap since their was no more chairs for him to sit on, and Jazz also had her arms wrapped around Daggett making it feel like as if she was a sister to him. After the whole movie was over. Everyone felt tired and all got ready for bed saying good night to each other. Daggett, and Norbert slept on the couch, with Wulf sleeping on the floor besides them. Danny and Jazz went to sleep where they always go. Their rooms. Tomorrow, would be the day Danny, his friends, Jazz, and Wulf will begin to help Daggett and Norbert back to their universe, which might take a long time possibly be a long journey or somewhat, but now they had to sleep until it would get to be the morning.


	11. Chapter 11

It was morning and Norbert was the first to wake up. Stretching his arms out and rubbing his eyes. He realized it was today his and Daggett's friends will help them back home. Looking at his brother who was still asleep. Norbert began to shake Daggett to wake him up. "Dag! Daggett wake up! Today is the day." Norbert said.

Norbert kept shaking Daggett until he woke up who yawned and looked at his brother. "Norbie, five more minutes." Daggett said.

Daggett fell back to sleep. Norbert got his brother to get up again. "Dag, don't you know what day it is." Norbert said.

"What, day where I still want to sleep for five more minutes." Daggett said.

"No, silly. It's the day. Our friends Danny, Jazz, Wulf and those other two will be helping us get back to our home universe. Can't believe it. We might just be back there soon. Isn't this great or what?" Norbert said.

From hearing this. Daggett began to feel down. For the fact if they do get back. They may never see their friends again and would start missing them. "Um.....yeah.....that's great, Norbie.......*sign*" Daggett said.

Norbert notice how his brother was feeling realizing he was feeling a bit down. "Daggie, is something wrong. We'll be getting back home soon as I told you. Aren't you happy?" Norbert said.

"Actually, Norbert.....no....no not at all." Daggett said.

"What!? Why Daggett?" Norbert said.

"Rather not tell." Daggett said.

"Come on, Daggett. You can tell me. I'm you're brother. Please tell me? I mean suddenly you don't feel happy wanting to go back to our universe, when you said that yesterday, you said if we got back there. You would be changed." Norbert said.

"Well......truth is Norbert. I was, but now from hearing this. I'm starting to feel I don't want to again." Daggett said.

"Why is that Daggett?" Norbert said.

"Because.....if we do. I'll miss our new friends. As I probably have said before, though I'm not sure. We then might not see them again. Their some of the greatest friends we've ever met or at least to me." Daggett said.

"Oh.......So that's what this is all about.......listen, Daggett. They are some of the greatest friends we have made, and I'll miss them too." Norbert said.

"You will?" Daggett said.

"Of course. I have to admit, Jazz is kinda like me. We share a lot, and you seem to idolize Danny a lot. Our pal Wulf he's a great friend too, but there are just times, where we meet people and then never see them again. It's part of life. You can't control it. I know how you feel, Dag. I actually feel the same way as well now." Norbert said.

"Yeah.......you got a point. Danny seems to see me as a great friend only more than that and Wulf as well. Also about Jazz. I never felt like this to her, but I feel she's like a big sister to me. If it wasn't for her, then I probably wouldn't understand the meaning of being more mature and responsible like you, Norbie." Daggett said.

"That was good of her then. Yeah, seeing how she acts around you. She did seem like a big sister to you, huh." Norbert said.

"Sure did, but I'll still miss them all as I said already......I think?" Daggett said.

"Well, one thing though is, even if we never see them again after they help us back. We'll always remember them, and they will always remember us. Also we might as well spend the rest of our time with them until we finally go home hopefully." Norbert said.

"True, very true. At least we'll all remember each other. Thanks for cheering me up a bit." Daggett said.

"Hey, what's a brother for. Now come on, and let's wake Danny, Jazz, and Wulf up." Norbert said.

"Alright....." Daggett said.

Daggett and Norbert jumped off the couch and went up to Wulf who was sleeping on the ground. They woke him up and then the three of them headed upstairs. Norbert knocked on Danny's door. Danny who was sleeping heard the knock. Opening his eyes. Danny got out of bed. "Who is it?" Danny said.

"It's Me, Daggett, and Wulf." Norbert said.

"Oh okay. I'll be out in a minute." Danny said.

"We can wait." Norbert said.

Danny changed into his clothes and then came out of his room, where Daggett, Norbert, and Wulf we're waiting for them. "Sorry about that. I had to change." Danny said.

"It's alright. We had patients. So, Danny. You and everyone else remember. Help me and Dag back home." Norbert said.

"Of course I did. I wouldn't let you both down especially my number one fan, Dag." Danny said.

"Good. Let's go wait up Jazz then." Norbert said.

"Alright." Danny said.

Daggett, Norbert, Danny, and Wulf got to Jazz's door. Danny knocked. Jazz who was actually already up heard the knock. She was doing more things about her future of being in college. She got up and got to the door opening it. "Oh, hey. What do you all want." Jazz said.

"Hey, Jazz. Remember, today we're hoping to find a way to get Daggett, and Norbert back home." Danny said.

"Oh, it's a good thing you went to get me. I'm really sorry. I had many things to do. I forgot." Jazz said.

"Nothing to say sorry about. Now let me just call Sam and Tucker. Their going to help too. Only thing is though. I might of already said this, but we don't know how to help Daggett and Norbert here back home, but we'll figure out a way. As in won't give up." Danny said.

"That's right. We don't want to let you both down." Jazz said.

"Thanks, guys." Norbert said.

"Yeah, what my brother said." Daggett said.

Danny, Jazz, and Wulf smiled at them. They all went downstairs and waited as Danny phoned Sam and Tucker. As soon as he was done on the phone. He came back to them. "Sam and Tucker will be here in a bit, but why don't we start now." Danny said.

"Sounds, good. I just hope we can get you two back home. That's what we're really hoping for. If we don't. What else can we do." Jazz said.

"Let's not think there after we try. Come on down into the basement everyone." Danny said.

Daggett, Norbert, Jazz, and Wulf nodded as they followed Danny downstairs into the basement. "So, Danny. How are we going to find a way. I mean you and Jazz don't know how most of this stuff works, though you may know how some works." Norbert said.

"That's what we're trying to figure out. Say Jazz?" Danny said.

"Yeah?" Jazz said.

"Do you think it's possible, that maybe there could be portals to other universes in the ghost zone or something." Danny said.

"Really not sure. I haven't been in the Ghost Zone before at all, but it could be possible. However I'm not a hundred percent sure." Jazz said.

"Oh well. Maybe we should just wait for Sam and Tucker instead. Tucker is bringing his new high tech laptop. We could use it to plug into the Ghost Portal and it might give us more facts we don't know yet about the place. That way, our friends will finally be home." Danny said.

"Might as well wait, I guess." Jazz said.

"Good, though even if we actually really do get you both back home. I can't believe I would be saying this, but I'll miss you both. Even though we've known each other for a few days. I feel like we've been friends for ever since." Danny said.

"Yeah, we we're thinking the same way as well. We will miss you all if you do manage to get us back. And of course poor Daggy here will miss you Danny." Norbert said.

"Yeah, I really will." Daggett said.

Danny felt sad as he leaned down on one knee looking at Daggett. "I will too, Daggett. I will too." Danny said.

Danny petted Daggett for comfort to cheer him up. Daggett turned around and walked up to Jazz. Who then looked down at him. "Jazz, I'll miss you too." Daggett said.

Jazz had tears forming in her eyes as she bent down on her knees grabbing Daggett pulling him to her chest hugging him close. "So will I, Dag." Jazz said trying to hold her tears back.

Norbert, Danny, and Wulf watched Jazz hugging Daggett. "Awww, how sweet." Danny said.

Norbert walked up to Jazz who was still hugging Daggett, but then put him down. She then turned her head to look at Norbert. "I liked sharing things in common about you, Norbert." Jazz said.

"I did also, but we shouldn't be saying goodbye or saying we'll miss you yet. We're still here and we might as well spend the rest of our time together until it gets there." Norbert said.

"That's very true." Jazz said.

"Have a point, now that you said it." Danny said.

Daggett walked up to Wulf who then looked down at him. "W-Wulf." Daggett said.

Wulf nodded his head curious at Daggett's response. "When Norbie and I do actually go. Which is not now. I want to say. You're one of the best pals I ever made." Daggett said.

Wulf smiled as he licked Daggett who then laughed. "Aw, who's a good Wulfie. Yes, you are." Daggett said.

Wulf kept his head close to Daggett who was hugging him by the neck. Danny notice that Sam and Tucker should of arrived by now, but hasn't. "Hm, Sam and Tucker should of arrived by now. What's taking them." Danny said.

Everyone heard Danny as they turned their attention to him. "I don't know, maybe their just running a bit late, Danny. What do you think Wulf." Daggett said.

Wulf raised his shoulders up and hands out not being sure. "No, their never late." Danny said.

"Then what is it that could be taking them?" Norbert said.

"Yeah?" Jazz said.

As everyone began to wonder. Danny suddenly felt his ghost senses going off. Blue breath coming out of his mouth. "Great, everyone. There's a ghost. I sensed one. It's just outside our house. You all should stay here. Wulf, come with me to help for backup." Danny said.

Wulf nodded to Danny who then got ready to change. "GOING GHOST!" Danny said.

Danny changed into his ghost form, and got a Fenton Thermos from the desk. Before Wulf and him we're about to leave. Daggett spoke. "Oh, Danny! Danny! Can I come. Please!" Daggett said.

"No way, Dag." Norbert said.

"Why not?" Daggett said.

"It might be dangerous. Danny and Wulf here can fight. I don't want you to get hurt." Norbert said.

"Actually, Norbert. He can come with us, but you can't help us fight. You can watch and hide in a area to do it. If that's fine by you Norbert." Danny said.

"Oh, please! please! please! Norbie." Daggett said.

".....Well.......alright, sure. Just as long that you don't do anything that could happen bad." Norbert said.

"Thank you Norbie." Daggett said.

"What's a brother for. You're welcome." Norbert said.

"Let's go then." Danny said.

Danny grabbed Daggett as he, Wulf and Daggett turned invisible going through the house to outside. There they saw what appeared to be a couple and a black figure. It was Johnny 13, Kitty, and Johnny's shadow. From the sight of this. They had Sam and Tucker hostage. "*Gasp* Danny! Look those freakos have you're friends." Daggett said.

"I see that. I wonder what their up to and why their doing this. But first." Danny said.

Danny and Wulf flew down onto the ground. Danny placed Daggett on the ground. "Now just watch and hide, Daggett." Danny said.

"Will you and Wulf be alright though?" Daggett said.

"Don't worry, we will." Danny said.

"Alright, go kick their butts and save you're friends." Daggett said.

"Right. Come on, Wulf." Danny said.

Wulf nodded as he and Danny went to save Sam and Tucker. As they went to save them. Daggett watched very excited getting to see his biggest idol fight for the first time. "This is going to be so exciting." Daggett said.

Daggett smiled. "Maybe, Danny and Wulf have trouble though. I'll help them in a way. For now. They seem okay." Daggett said.

Daggett kept watching as Danny and Wulf got to Johnny 13, Kitty, and Johnny's Shadow who then saw them and smiled in a bad way. All preparing to fight and about to also speak as they stood there looking at all of each other. Danny hoped he and Wulf could save Sam and Tucker, but had to be careful though as they we're ready take on Johnny 13, Kitty, and Johnny's Shadow.


	12. Chapter 12

Danny and Wulf stood there already prepared to battle Johnny 13, Kitty, and Johnny's Shadow. "Alright Johnny and Kitty. What are you up to and what is it that you're doing to my friends. Let them go!" Danny said.

Danny stood there angrily, Wulf standing beside him growling. "Nothing, much ghostly dude. Kitty and I just plan to use you're friends of yours to overshadow for important things that we want or need, but now that you're in our way. We might as well take care of you first and that huge wolf thing. So you don't try stopping us." Johnny 13 said.

"Yeah, we've had it with you always messing everything up. Johnny and I will not allow it to happen again." Kitty said.

"Well, it's what I do. Give me my friends!" Danny said.

"You asked for it. Shadow attack him!" Johnny 13 said.

Johnny's Shadow took Johnny 13's command and flew it's way to attack Danny and Wulf. "May, I Johnny?" Kitty said.

"Go for it, babe." Johnny 13 said.

Kitty went to fight Danny and Wulf. Johnny stood there smiling. Hoping they are able to beat Danny so he wouldn't get in their way later. Danny was fighting Kitty, and Wulf was fighting Johnny's Shadow. Danny never notice this before, but somehow Kitty can fight, which he never seen her do before. "Wow, Kitty. Thought you never would fight. Unlike Johnny he can't. That's just sad. In a funny way." Danny said.

"Well I can and don't say any things like that to Johnny. You got that!" Kitty said.

Kitty swung her fist at Danny, who quickly turned intangible before shooting a Ectoplasmic Energy Blast right at her causing Kitty to crash onto the ground. Already she was weak. Johnny 13 who saw this felt worried. "Kitty!" Johnny 13 said.

Daggett who was hiding and watching was feeling excited as he always was. "Awesome! Come on, Danny and Wulf. Kick their spooty butts." Daggett said.

Daggett kept watching as Danny was about to finish Kitty off, while Wulf was busy fighting Shadow. Danny flew back down to the ground looking at Kitty. "For a fighter. It only takes one hit to beat you. I can see why." Danny said.

Kitty looked at Danny angrily as he pulled out the Fenton Thermos, opening it and began to suck Kitty in. She looked at Johnny 13 one more time. "J-Johnny Hel-" Kitty said not finishing.

Kitty was completely sucked right in before she could finish. Johnny 13 stood there angrily clenching his teeth and hands shaking angrily. "Alright, punk. You're in for it now. What you did to Kitty." Johnny 13 said.

Danny ignored him and made his way towards Johnny 13 who then called his Shadow to take care of Danny. Shadow who was still fighting Wulf heard him and went straight towards Danny to attack. As Danny almost closed in at Johnny 13. Johnny's Shadow struck. Danny flew to the ground and looked. "Oh, now you want to do this the hard way. Well you ask for it." Danny said.

Danny duplicatied himself to three and spread. Confusing Johnny 13' Shadow. Daggett still hiding saw this ability. "Danny is more awesome than I thought he was. This is what I call pure action." Daggett said.

Shadow attacked one of Danny's Duplicates, which turned out to not be the real Danny. He turned around to see the two other Danny's and Wulf who just arrived to his side. After attacking the other Danny, which was turned out to be a fake as well. Now knowing which Danny was the real one. Johnny 13's Shadow kept fighting both Danny and Wulf this time. Johnny 13 who was watching kept hoping to see Shadow take them both down. Turning around. He looked at Sam and Tucker tied up. "We'll deal with you two later. Once I get free Kitty, and get Danny and that Wolf Thing beat it." Johnny 13 said.

Sam and Tucker responded but since their mouths we're tied, they could only make muffled cries. Johnny 13 wanted to get a better view of Shadow fighting them and made his way towards them. He stopped and stood half way from Danny, and Wulf fighting Shadow. "How you doing, Wulf. Can you still handle it." Danny said.

Wulf shook his head. "Good, but what does it take to stop Johnny's Shadow when we have no light to use or water. If only something could end up distracting Johnny to force him to get his Ghost to attack, so we can get them in the Fenton Thermos then." Danny said quietly.

They continued to fight Johnny's Shadow. Back with Daggett who was still watching, was getting more excited then before. Suddenly Daggett had an idea to help them. "I may just have an idea.....though Danny did say he wants me to watch, but then again. If it works. My idol might think of more than just a fan. Alright, Dag. Make you're move." Daggett said to himself.

Daggett came out of hiding and quietly walked his way across everyone who didn't notice. Daggett finally made it there standing beside Johnny 13's Motorcycle. The Brown Beaver then turned to look at Sam and Tucker who we're still trying to speak. "Shh, I'll get you both free." Daggett said.

Sam and Tucker nodded as Daggett first climbed up Tucker taking the bandage off of Tucker's mouth, and then used his teeth to chew off the ropes. Daggett did the same to Sam. Both we're finally free. "You know, maybe you're not annoying after all." Sam said.

"Though we still think you are." Tucker said.

"Yeah, yeah. That's nice to hear. Now both of you. Head into the house." Daggett said.

"What about you though?" Sam said.

"Don't you worry. I have a pretty good plan to help Danny and Wulfie here." Daggett said.

"Okay then. We'll meet you all in the house after you three are done stopping them." Tucker said.

"Good, now go before Grease Freak there sees you." Daggett said.

Sam and Tucker nodded as they ran quickly to Danny's house. Daggett went to focus onto his plan. Daggett looked at Johnny 13's Motorcycle as he began to snicker very quiet. Johnny 13 who was watching heard someone shout at him as he turned his head. Which also caught Danny's, Wulf's, and Johnny 13's Shadow's attention making them look to see who it was only to see that it was Daggett. "Dag!? Go back hide!" Danny said.

Wulf realized Daggett actually had a plan and told Danny about it. Danny thought his biggest fan's plan will backfire, but Wulf got Danny to understand. "Oh alright....I hope at least." Danny said.

Johnny 13 stood there. Somehow not noticing Sam and Tucker gone, he caught a full sight of Daggett near his Motorcycle, which made him angry. "Hey! Get away from my Cycle, you little fury thing!" Johnny 13 said.

"That would be a little fury beaver to you, grease freak....Oh you want me to get away from you're cycle." Daggett said.

"Yes, now get away or else." Johnny 13 said.

Daggett yawned ignoring him before grinning. Daggett touched his Motorcycle with the peck of his finger. This just angered Johnny 13 more. "I told you not to touch it! I'm warning you, fury dude!" Johnny 13 said.

"Whatever you say." Daggett said snickering.

Daggett this time bit his Motorcycle leaving a bite mark. This caused Johnny 13 to gasp, eyes widen. "You better knock that off! Not a another mark! I mean it!" Johnny 13 said.

Danny and Wulf who we're watching began to laugh quietly at the sight of this, and somehow knowing what Daggett's plan was. Johnny 13's Shadow was watching as well. Daggett grinned again placing his hand onto the Motorcycle tipping it over, which then broke. "Whoops, did I do that.....My bad." Daggett said.

From seeing this, anger was running through his body. "My Cycle! You broke it! You.....you.........." Johnny 13 said.

Johnny 13 left eye began to twitch, he was trying to hold his anger. Seeing that he has not snapped yet. Daggett realized the next thing he was about to say, would have to make him lose it. "Oh, hey grease freak. About that girlfriend of yours. When I first looked at her. I thought, but she was the ugliest thing I ever laid eyes on, dirty green hair, pale gross skin that it makes me want vomit. I mean seriously. How could you even date someone like her. She has such bad taste, that if I we're to lay my eyes on her ever again. I would tell her she is ugly and should put a paper bag over her face to avoid this. Even rotten tomatoes are a more pretty sight than that hideous pale gal. Ewww." Daggett said.

Daggett chuckled quietly. Johnny 13 who heard the whole thing, snapped. "Oh that is it! That is crossing the line! My Motorcycle is one thing, but talking about Kitty like that is just going too far! Shadow get that little fury dude!" Johnny 13 said angrily.

Johnny 13's Shadow did what it said and made it's way towards Daggett. Daggett looked at Danny and Wulf. "Danny! The Fenton Thermos now!" Daggett said.

Danny nodded as he used the Fenton Thermos again, which then suddenly sucked in Johnny 13's Shadow. Without the help of his Shadow and Motorcycle being destroyed. He was helpless and couldn't fight back. Danny, and Wulf walked up to Johnny 13, and then Daggett as well. Danny used the Fenton Thermos again starting to suck in Johnny 13. "I'll get you for this, Danny, and you other two!" Johnny 13 said before completely getting sucked in. "I gotta hand it to you, Dag. You helped pretty well. Thanks for you're help." Danny said.

Wulf nodded agreeing. "Oh, it was nothing. Just wanted to help you, though you did want me to hide and watch." Daggett said.

"Well, I'm actually glad you came to help anyway. Where's Sam and Tucker though." Danny said.

"I manage to free them. Their just inside with the others waiting for us. With that done. We might as well get back to what we we're doing before." Daggett said.

"Well also thanks for saving them. Come on, then. Everyone is probably still waiting." Danny said.

Danny changed back to his human self. Daggett, Danny, and Wulf then headed back inside Danny's house into the basement, where everyone was waiting. "So, Dag. Hope you listened." Norbert said.

"He actually helped. If it wasn't for Daggett. Wulf and I wouldn't of stopped them sooner." Danny said.

"Danny's right. He got us free." Sam said.

"You know Dag. Not only I think you're so cute, but you we're brave to help my brother Danny, and Wulf." Jazz said.

Daggett slightly blushed from hearing that. Norbert stood beside him. "Dag. I must admit, but sometimes you can be a good helping hand. Proud of you, little brother." Norbert said.

"Thanks, Norbie." Daggett said.

"Anytime." Norbert said.

"Well, then. Now that we are all here. How about checking if there are any portals in the Ghost Zone that can go to other universes by using the New Laptop you Tucker has." Jazz said.

"Right. Tucker, how about doing that right now." Danny said.

"Sure thing." Tucker said.

Tucker went the Ghost Portal grabbing a wire. He plugged one end to his Laptop and the other end to the Ghost Portal. Everyone all came up and gathered around to wait if their is portals that could lead to other universes, but if there wasn't. Then everyone would have to find a another way so they can hopefully get Daggett and Norbert back home on this big quest that is if they really can, but they will still not give up at all.


	13. Chapter 13

As everyone kept waiting they all saw it was almost complete. After a few more seconds. It was fully uploaded as more facts about the Ghost Zone began to appear, even ones they are all don't even know about until now, and maybe even find out that their could be portals somewhere in the Ghost Zone that can lead to other universes. "Okay, let's see." Tucker said.

Tucker scrolled down looking at all the information. Everyone else kept their attention to the screen in case he missed any. After many minutes of searching. Everyone including Tucker finished reading all of it. "Isn't there anymore, Tucker." Danny said.

"No, that's everything. Not even one fact if there are any portals that could lead to other universes. At least we tried." Tucker said.

"Well, this is great. What now? If we still don't know if there really could be any that can bring us to other universes, which could include mine and Dag's universe." Norbert said.

"Yeah." Daggett said.

"Well, we're still not going to give up. That's for sure...Of course. I feel so stupid for not thinking of this right away." Danny said.

"What would that be, Danny." Sam said.

"Please do. What is it that you felt stupid about?" Norbert said.

"I may actually know who can help get you and Daggett back home. It's worth a shot, but he could help." Danny said.

"Who's he whatever you're saying?" Jazz said.

"His name is Clockwork. I'll tell you all later who he is. Right now though. Trust me on this. He's in the Ghost Zone by the way." Danny said.

From hearing this Daggett gasped in fear and hid behind his brother shaking. "Nn-nnn-no way...No spooty way. I-I'm n-no-not going back into that spooty ghost infested place." Daggett said chattering his teeth.

"Dag, I know you don't want to go back into the Ghost Zone, but what other choice do we have. Remember, you'll not only be with me. You'll be with all of us. So how about it. Come on, little brother. You we're brave enough to help Danny and Wulf out to save Sam and Tucker from whoever. For sure, you can be brave to go into the Ghost Zone once again. Do it for you're old man, and our friends here." Norbert said.

Everyone nodded in agreement. Daggett stood there thinking for a few seconds before looking at everyone again. "You're right. I'm brave. Nothing for me to fear now." Daggett said.

"Good for you, Dag." Norbert said.

"You make you're brother proud Daggett." Danny said.

Daggett smiled. Norbert turned to Danny. "So, Danny. You going to open the Ghost Portal then?" Norbert said.

"Not yet. Give me a minute as I get the Specter Speeder ready." Danny said.

Danny went to start the Specter Speeder. Norbert felt curious what this Specter Speeder that he spoke of was. "Specter Speeder wha...?" Norbert said.

"Look over there. That." Jazz said pointing.

Norbert looked what was the Specter Speeder. "Wow! Dag look at that!" Norbert said.

Daggett looked and felt amazed what he was seeing. "Holy! Are we all really going to be riding in that. That is if we're all going." Daggett said.

"I have not been in the Ghost Zone before meaning this will be my first time ever. If that's fine by you Danny. Because I want to come on this big quest to help." Jazz said.

"Of course, Jazz. I think you're ready and we could use you're help. throughout this little trip just in case we can't think or figure any stuff out. With you around. You're the brains. You're prepared good enough to come into the Ghost Zone, sis." Danny said still getting the Specter Speeder ready.

"Thanks, Danny and also just thought I let you know that if I ever go into the Ghost Zone a second time on a different quest that is if I do with you, Sam, and Tucker. I'll pretend it is my first time and feel amazed." Jazz said.

"You're welcome and uh why Jazz?" Danny said.

"What? It's just for the fun of it. That's all. Can't I be funny and hilarious sometimes?" Jazz said.

"Oh, well sometimes I guess you can be funny. If you do ever come to the Ghost Zone a second time. I'll play along to for the fun of it. I like to be funny too sometimes as well." Danny said.

"That's good to hear." Jazz said.

"Yeah." Danny said.

Jazz notice Danny was taking so long to get the Specter Speeder ready and then spoke again. "You need some help. Looks like you're having some trouble." Jazz said.

"No, no. Just had to remember how to start it. There we go." Danny said.

Danny got the Specter Speeder starting to work.

"Guess, we'll be all going then." Daggett said.

"Yep. Can't imagine what a great team we all will be." Norbert said.

"Alright everyone. Get in. I'll open the Ghost Portal." Danny said.

Daggett, Norbert, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Wulf all nodded as they went into the Specter Speeder. Danny made his way towards the Ghost Portal. He pressed the button, opening it. He then went back to the Specter Speeder getting inside. However, it felt crowded and he told everyone to give each other space. Danny then grabbed the handle to control the Specter Speeder, and flew into the Ghost Portal entering the Ghost Zone. As Danny was driving it. Everyone else just sat down waiting letting Danny head to where he knew Clockwork was. Daggett looked at the view of everything. He had his face placed against the window. "Wow, Norbie. Unlike being outside. Looking at the Ghost Zone from in here is awesome." Daggett said.

"Daggett that's nice you're enjoying the view, but this isn't a tour." Norbert said.

"Yeah so?" Daggett said.

"Just saying. That's all" Norbert said.

Daggett went back to looking. Norbert looked at Danny, who caught his attention. "Say Danny. Any chance we're almost there?" Wherever it is." Norbert said.

"Almost, Norbert." Danny said.

Danny wasn't looking and suddenly a ghost appeared in front of them. Everyone saw it. "Danny look out!" Jazz said.

Danny looked to see what was a ghost. "Whoa!" Danny said.

Danny quickly turned avoiding from hitting the ghost. Danny looked at Jazz. "Thanks, Jazz." Danny said.

"You're welcome. You should keep you're attention where, you're going." Jazz said.

"Yeah, you're right. Okay, everyone. Jazz is right. I have to keep my attention to where Clockwork is. So don't say anything alright." Danny said.

Jazz nodded to everyone to let them know. "Alright." Daggett, Norbert, Sam, and Tucker said, while Wulf shook his head.

Five minutes later. Daggett was sitting down feeling bored. "*Sign* Are we there yet?" Daggett said.

"No, we are not Dag. That's the fifth time you've asked. Quit asking already. We will get there." Norbert said.

"Norbert, you don't have to yell at you're brother. He's just feeling bored. This kind of remind me of Danny when he was six years old. *giggles*" Jazz said.

"Well, I wasn't yelling, he just doesn't have to keep saying it over again." Norbert said.

"I know, but still. He is your brother. So you have to love him for who he is. Just like I love Danny for who he is." Jazz said.

Danny heard Jazz. "Aw, shush Jazz." Danny said playing around.

"Brothers. What are you to do about them." Jazz said.

"Yeah, brothers." Norbert said.

"...Are we there yet now?" Daggett said.

Norbert was about to yell again until Jazz reminded him. He took a deep breath and spoke softly. "No, Dag. We are still not there yet." Norbert said.

"*Sign*...How much longer..." Daggett said.

Norbert looked at Jazz who told him he did a good job not shouting because of one little thing. Norbert thanked her. Sam and Tucker who notice this looked at each other. "You know, sometimes I wish I had a little brother or sister." Tucker said.

"Heh, yeah right. I wouldn't. Besides I don't think you could stand having one." Sam said.

"Hey, I would so." Tucker said.

"At least that's what you think. I'm perfectly fine being an only child." Sam said.

"Well not me." Tucker said.

"Cheer up, Tucker. Maybe one day it will come true. I was just playing around." Sam said.

"Oh, you could of told me that before then." Tucker said.

Sam and Tucker continued to talk. Wulf was just sitting down minding his own business. Daggett was still feeling bored, while Norbert, and Jazz we're chatting to each other. Danny kept controlling the Specter Speeder. They we're still on the way to see Clockwork. Not sure, how much longer, but Danny knew that would be arriving there anytime soon. Ten minutes later. Danny caught a view of Clockwork's place and spoke catching everyone's attention. "Okay, everyone. We're here." Danny said.

"Finally, I don't think I could of waited any longer." Daggett said.

"Well be glad, Dag. We're here. Now we don't have to hear you keep complaining about how bored you are." Norbert said.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Daggett said.

Danny stopped the Specter Speeder and got the door open. Daggett, and Norbert we're the first to come out, along with Wulf. Then Sam, Tucker, and Jazz. Then Danny came out. Everyone looked at the place. "Wow. So where is this Clockwork you speak of Danny." Sam said.

"Follow me. He's not that far." Danny said.

Everyone nodded as they followed Danny. However he stopped making everyone confuse. "Danny is something wrong?" Jazz said.

"Yeah, you stopped. You sense something." Norbert said.

"No, I almost forgot. Just in case anythng happens. I might as well turn ghost just to be sure." Danny said.

"Well, maybe you should of done that in the first place." Norbert said.

"People forgets sometimes." Danny said.

"Oh, point taken then." Norbert said.

Danny turned into his Ghost Form. With that done. They continued making their way to see Clockwork. As they kept heading there. They saw a ghostly being with a purple hood and cape on. It was Clockwork. Danny spoke catching his attention. "Clockwork." Danny said.

Clockwork turned around looking at everyone. "Ah, Danny and you others. I've been expecting you." Clockwork said.

"Huh! Wait, how did he know we we're coming?" Norbert said.

"He can control and see time." Danny said.

"As in he could watch or spy on us? Uh hello, but that's butting into somebody's privacy. How would you like it if someone was watching you." Norbert said.

"Norbert he does this for people's own good." Danny said.

"Oh, but still." Norbert said.

Daggett was looking at the clock on Clockwork. "Hey, Norbie look. The Clockwork guy has a clock on him." Daggett said pointing.

"Daggett, don't point. That's rude." Norbert said.

Norbert looked at Clockwork. "Sorry, about that Mr. Clockwork. My brother can be quite silly sometimes." Norbert said.

"It's alright. I seem to get that alot whenever people or somebody meets me a first time." Clockwork said.

"Can we get to this or what? We're not here to chat. We came here to know if you can help us." Sam said.

"Ah, yes of course." Clockwork said.

"So, Mr. Clockwork. Can you really help me and my brother back home." Norbert said.

"I'm afraid I can't. It's for you all to figure out for yourselves. However I will tell you one thing. That you should know." Clockwork said.

"And what would that be?" Danny said.

"You're Beaver Friends here think their cartoons created by a network or creator. That isn't true at all." Clockwork said.

Daggett and Norbert stood there in shock. They dropped their jaws. "SAY WHA!" Norbert said.

"That's what they have been telling us, but is this true, Clockwork?" Danny said.

"Indeed it is." Clockwork said.

"But wait! All my life. I've been told that we we're cartoons, and now suddenly you're saying we aren't. I mean the letter. Back at our home universe. It said we we're over, but yet we somehow are around only here now. I'm getting confused already. What in the world is happening suddenly!" Norbert said.

"Which is why I'm really going to tell the truth. You see. Norbert, you have been told you we're a cartoon, but this was never true as I've stated already. You see through the years just before you received that letter. It was someone pretending to be a network or cartoon creator and that someone is in Danny's universe. He has actually known about you and your brother's universe for quite a long time and has been planning until he thought was the right time. He made the whole thing up making you believe this whole fact, but now that I've told you. You two now know you aren't cartoons. You're real just like every other universe. This person I'm still speaking of planned to use you two as sacrifices in place for more power for him. He fooled you both into thinking you would be out of existence forever, and it isn't true. Because you're still here. So this really is true. All the years. This has been a trick into believing this kind of thing." Clockwork said.

"You mean...all these years...We we're never cartoons!...Daggie and I has been fooled by someone for all the years since we we're born...Ohhhhh whoever it is! Just he or she waits! They have made me one angry beaver!" Norbert said.

"Yeah, I can't believe it. Grrrrrr!" Daggett said.

"Whoever could be cruel and ruthless to do such a thing to you two poor creatures." Jazz said.

"Someone really cruel. Who else would be responsible for this. I think I know who it is." Danny said.

"You do?" Norbert said.

"Yes, I do. I think it's time we all give him a little visit. What do you say." Danny said.

"If you know who it is. Then yes." Norbert said.

"Same! Nobody messes with the Beavers and all of us." Daggett said.

"That is all the help I can give you all. Good luck. Including you Beavers or should I say Angry Beavers." Clockwork said laughing.

"Angry! Heh, I like that. Angry Beavers. Funny." Daggett said.

"Thanks, Clockwork." Danny said.

"Bye. If you ever need help again. You know where to come." Clockwork said.

"Of course. Alright everyone. Come on." Danny said.

Everyone nodded as they followed Danny all leaving. As everyone left. Daggett caught the sight of what appeared to be a Fenton Thermos on a green table and stopped. He looked at it curious. "Hm, wonder what's in this Fenton Thermos?" Daggett said.

Daggett jumped onto the table and grabbed the Fenton Thermos. He was about to open it until suddenly a face appeared planting a dent right in front of the Brown Beaver. This really scared Daggett. It was Dark Danny inside it, who began to laugh evilly at Daggett. "AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! Norbie! Danny! Jazz! Wulf! Sam! Tucker! Wait for me!" Daggett said.

Daggett let go of the Fenton Thermos as it fell back onto the table, then he jumped off the green table and ran off screaming in fear to catch up with the others. Clockwork who watched the sight of that chuckled finding it funny. Daggett caught up and everyone got into the Specter Speeder. Danny started it and they flew off making their way back to the ghost portal to Danny's house, hoping to give this somebody they know a little visit and hopefully force him to give them answers, if not then they would have to stop him and find a way to do something.


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone was still in the Ghost Zone making their way back to the Ghost Portal that connects to Danny's house. As Danny was controlling the Specter Speeder. Daggett, Norbert, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Wulf sat down keeping an eye out for danger just in case. Norbert looked at Danny. "So, Danny. Who is this someone that you speak of. What is his or her name." Norbert said.

"His, name is Vlad Plasmius." Danny said.

Before Norbert could speak, Daggett spoke. "Oh, Danny told me about this Vlad person. Danny says he's the most ruthless person he has ever met." Daggett said.

"Now that I know who his name is. Oh, just he waits. I'm going to give him the good old one, two then Pow. That will teach him for tricking us Beavers." Norbert said.

"Norbert, Vlad isn't any normal person. Like me he has ghost powers, and you wouldn't stand a chance." Danny said.

"As in he's Half Ghost too?" Norbert said.

"Yes." Danny said.

"Awesome, Danny has an arch enemy. So sweet! Whoo!" Daggett said.

"Daggett, this ain't no comic book. This is serious." Norbert said.

"So, what. This is real though. That's what is cool." Daggett said.

Norbert signed rolling his eyes. "Danny are you certain that Vlad is the whole reason for doing this to Daggett and Norbert." Jazz said.

"I'm positive. Who else would do this. Vlad is the only person I know who would be cruel enough to gain more power, but although he might be more stronger now. If we all work as a team. For sure, we'll somehow stop him." Danny said.

"Yeah, teamwork is what we all need. When the time gets there. Muscular Beaver will help!" Daggett said.

"Oh no, Daggett. No Muscular Beaver for this. We're just going to be our plain orginary selves to help our friends." Norbert said.

"Fine...." Daggett said.

"What's Muscular Beaver?" Sam said.

"It's some game Daggett and I play back in our universe. I'll tell you Daggett here is really obsessed with it and he would whine to force me to play it sometimes until I can't take it anymore." Norbert said.

"Well, remember Norbie. I said I'll change when we do get back home. Which means I won't whine. Just not right now, because we're not home yet?" Daggett said.

"Although I believe you will. Will you really promise. I want to be sure, Dag." Norbert said.

"Oh yes I will." Daggett said.

"Alright then, good. We might even have to tell our friends about this whole thing if we do get back." Norbert said.

Daggett felt down again, but no one notice. "Yeah......although I'm still having a hard time. I know I want to go home, and know Norbie said there are times we just don't see people we became friends with again, but these friends of ours are really great and I just wish there was a way to do both.....*sign*" Daggett said talking to himself.

Wulf notice Daggett feeling down, and patted Daggett on the back. Daggett looked up at Wulf. "Thanks, Wulf. Just having a hard time and a difficult choice." Daggett said.

Wulf nodded. "I don't need to tell. It's for me to figure out and choose, thanks for the comfort though at least." Daggett said.

Wulf smiled as Daggett was still thinking about what he should choose, but decided to do it later until the time comes. "Say, Danny. You sure you remember what portal leads back to you're house?" Tucker said.

"I have it all in my head. The Ghost Zone is a big place remember. It takes a long time. However if we can't find our way. Either Wulf can use his ability to open a portal for us or go see Frostbite and ask him if I can use the Infi-Map." Danny said.

"Frostbite?" Norbert said.

"Frostbite who?" Daggett said.

"Who's Frostbite, Danny?" Jazz said.

Wulf nodded not knowing who Frostbite was. "He's a friend of mine that Sam, Tucker, and I met when we we're lost in the Ghost Zone one time. Him and his race worship me and I'm welcomed anytime there." Danny said.

"Why do they worship you?" Norbert said.

"Why wouldn't they? Danny deserves to be worshipped. I worship you, Danny. No matter what." Daggett said.

"Thanks, Dag. My dearest fanboy Beaver." Danny said.

"Yep, I'm one heck of a big fanboy or more like fanbeaver." Daggett said.

Danny laughed slightly from hearing that before keeping his attention, where they we're going. Danny saw the portal that will lead them back into his house and told everyone. "There it is everyone. It's just over there." Danny said.

Everyone felt glad as they let Danny kept making the way to the portal. In Danny's basement. Someone appeared from the walls turning visible. It was Vlad Plasmius. "So, they think they will get out of this easy. Not quite. How about I give them a big challenge just for the fun of it" Vlad Plasmius said.

Vlad Plasmius walked up to the Fenton's Ghost Portal. In the Ghost Zone everyone caught the sight of Vlad Plasmius through the portal. "*Gasp* Vlad!" Danny said.

Daggett and Norbert took a quick look now knowing what Vlad Plasmius looks like. "So, that's Vlad! Look how evil he is." Norbert said.

"That's most likely him in his ghost form, Norbie. Yet, we still don't know how he looks as Human." Daggett said.

"Dag, does that really matter. Because it doesn't." Norbert said.

"It does to me, this is exciting as it always is. For the first time, we get to see my idol's arch nemesis with our own eyes for the first time." Daggett said.

Danny made the Specter Speed drive faster hoping to get there, before Vlad does something since Danny knows from the looks on Vlad Plasmius's face. He had something up to nothing good. As they we're closing in towards the Portal. Vlad Plasmius grinned and opened his palm. Energy starting to form around his hand. "Check this new ability. I can disable any portal and any ability that a ghost or something else has! I'll start with this portal and you're friend Wulf's ability to make portals to anywhere." Vlad Plasmius said.

Vlad Plasmius clenched his hand into a ball doing the ability he had. As they we're almost there. The portal suddenly closed causing them to stop. "No! The portal!" Danny said.

"This isn't good." Jazz said.

"Everyone. We have Wulf here. He knows what to do. Is that right, Wulfie?" Daggett said.

Wulf shook his head. "Oh, yeah. Thanks for reminding about that. We almost forgot about Wulf doing that." Danny said.

"So, Wulf. How about doing you're thing then?" Sam said.

Wulf nodded as he turned invisible and went through the Specter Speeder. He clawed the air, but no portal seemed to appear. Wulf felt confused and tried again, but still no portal. Everyone in the Specter Speeder we're feeling confused as well. "Why can't Wulfie open a portal back?" Daggett said.

"Yeah, I mean he always can. Now he can't?" Tucker said.

"Of course. You all remember that Vlad has gained more power than before. I think it has something to do with that. Somehow Vlad can now disable anything and that's what he did to Wulf's ability to do that and close the portal." Danny said.

"Why, that no good for nothing fiend! I don't care if he's powerful and could easily overpower me, but I just want to get my hands on him no matter what happens!" Norbert said.

Norbert began to let out steam as he panted heavily in anger. "Norbert, calm down. Don't worry, until later alright." Jazz said.

"It's just he makes me so mad! I've never been so mad in my life." Norbert said.

Daggett walked up to his brother and placed a hand on Norbert's shoulder who was still heavily panting angrily still releasing steam, as well as his teeth and hands clenched tightly. "Take it easy there big brother. Just like Jazz said. Calm down. Take a deep breath or few and relax." Daggett said.

Norbert took a few deep breaths before calming down. "Thanks, little brother, and Jazz. Always do need someone there for me, when I get mad." Norbert said.

"What are brothers and friends for, Norbie." Daggett said.

"Yeah, we help and do things together to fix." Jazz said.

Norbert smiled at Daggett, and Jazz. Everyone then looked at Wulf outside who kept clawing the air still with no portal opening. Wulf gave up before turning invisible and coming back into the Specter Speeder becoming visible again. Wulf nodded his head with guilt that he couldn't do it. "It's alright, Wulf. Thanks for trying at least." Danny said.

Wulf felt a bit better from hearing that. "So, we find a way to open the portal and Wulf can't open any portal. You know what I'm thinking." Tucker said.

"I do. Everyone, we're going to see Frostbite. Next stop the Far Frozen." Danny said.

Everyone nodded as they all sat down. Danny turned the Specter Speeder around and headed off to the Far Frozen to see Frostbite and his race. After quite a while. They saw what appeared to be a snow covered land. "Here we are." Danny said.

Danny went to find a area to land the Specter Speeder and slowly landed. The door from the Specter Speeder opened and everyone came out. Danny turned ghost just in case again, and so he wouldn't be cold. Everyone except Danny and Wulf crossed their arms shivering. "Sss-ssss-sssss-so c-co-coooo-colll-cold!" Norbert said.

"S-spo-spoot.....I'm f-fr-free-freezing. I can see my own breath." Daggett said as he kept shattering his teeth.

"We all can s-se-see our breath, Daggett. What do you expect. We're in a frozen wasteland." Norbert said.

"D-Da-Danny? Would there happen to be any clothes for us to wear. We're all freezing." Jazz said.

"Yeah, I hope you brought some warm clothes." Sam said.

"My lips are getting freezing." Tucker said.

"You're lips m-ma-maybe fre-freez-freezing, but I think my nose is s-st-sta-starting to feel numb." Norbert said.

"M-mi-min-mine t-to-too *Shivers*" Daggett said.

"I think I do have clothes. You all wait here." Danny said.

Everyone except for Wulf nodded still shivering. Danny went into the Specter Speeder to grab some warm clothing and came back out with some. Daggett, Norbert, Sam, Tucker, and Jazz took the warm clothing putting it on. Now feeling warm. "Much better." Norbert said.

"Good, I'm always prepared to bring stuff in case." Danny said.

"Alright then. How about bringing us to this Frostbite you speak of. Don't want to waste time standing here." Norbert said.

"Please do, Danny." Jazz said.

"Follow me then." Danny said.

Danny and everyone else began walking with Danny, Sam, and Tucker in front since they know the way. As everyone was heading off to see Frostbite and his people. Daggett who was last behind heard a small shivering yelp. The Brown Beaver stopped from hearing this. "Huh? What was that?" Daggett said.

Daggett looked around curiously before hearing the it again. He followed the sound. The sound was coming from a small hole in the snow. Taking a peek. Daggett saw what appeared to be a green puppy wearing a spike collar and had a squeaky dog under his arms shivering. It was the Ghost Dog, but often nicknamed Cujo. The Ghost Dog looked at Daggett feeling cold and defenceless. "Aw, hey there little guy. I'm Daggett. Are you lost in the freezing cold?" Daggett said.

The Ghost Dog shook it's head. "You must of somehow got here and became lost." Daggett said.

As Daggett kept looking at the Ghost Dog. Daggett heard Norbert shouting for him. "Daggett! Stop standing around and come on!" Daggett said.

"Oh, coming Norbie!" Daggett said.

Daggett turned around about to leave, until he heard the Ghost Dog whimpering. Daggett stopped and thought to himself. He just couldn't leave the poor thing out here in the cold to freeze. "Oh, I just can't leave the poor little puppy to freeze. It just wouldn't be right, and you know. I couldn't have Wulf as a pet. Maybe Norbert will let me keep this little guy as a pet. That is I hope Norbert says yes." Daggett said.

Daggett went back to the hole, where Cujo the Ghost Dog was in. The Ghost Dog saw Daggett again. "Don't be afraid, little guy. How about coming with me. You probably have had quite enough being here." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog smiled briefly as he grabbed his squeaky toy with his mouth and climbed out of the hole. He looked at Daggett wagging his tail. "Awwww, here let me carry you. You'll be nice and warm." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog wagged his tail my happily as Daggett picked him up. Daggett then turned around and went to catch up with the others. A few minutes later. Daggett finally caught up with them as he spoke catching their attention. Everyone turned around. "What is it, Dag?" Danny said.

"Guys. Lookie here what I found. Isn't he the cutest little thing." Daggett said.

"Why, that's Cujo. Where you find him Daggett?" Danny said.

"Found him shivering and freezing. I just couldn't leave him there. So I thought he could come along with us." Daggett said.

"Well, he doesn't have any owners, and it seems he already is starting to like you Daggett." Danny said.

Daggett notice Cujo the Ghost Dog cuddling close to Daggett already forming a friendship between Daggett and him. "I see that. Oh, Norbie. Can I keep him! Can I! Can I! Can I! Please say yes! Please! Pretty please!" Daggett said.

".....Well I don't know.....?" Norbert said.

"Please! Unlike Wulf he doesn't have a home! Oh, Norbie. Please! Look how cute, and cuddly he is." Daggett said.

".......Fine......" Norbert said.

"Really, Norbie." Daggett said.

"Of course, seeing that you're growing up now learning. I think just to be a nice brother. You can keep him, but he's you're responsiblity." Norbert said.

"Oh, thank you Norbie. You hear that, little Cujo. I can keep you!" Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog smiled still cuddled in Daggett's arms. "And just a side note. Cujo here can turn into a large vicious dog, but seeing how he's acting towards Daggett. He won't be a problem and might start getting used to us." Danny said.

"That I would have to check out. Only when it comes." Norbert said.

"Okay then, let's keep moving." Danny said.

Everyone nodded as they kept going to see Frostbite. Daggett who was walking with them already was playing with Cujo the Ghost Dog. After a while. Everyone saw what appeared to be very large Yeti or Polar Bear like beings along with what appeared to be the leader who was none other than Frostbite. They all saw Danny and everyone else as they all walked up to them. "Danny. Nice to see you once again. Is there something you came here for that you need." Frostbite said.

"Wow, these guys are huge." Jazz said.

"I agree with Jazz. Wulf looks small compared to them, not saying you really are Wulf." Norbert said.

Wulf did a sign of none taken. "Well yes there is. If it is alright. Can we use the Infi-Map once again. I do promise to bring it back when we are done." Danny said.

"Of course. Follow me, so I can give it to you." Frostbite said.

Everyone nodded as they began following Frostbite. They went into a cave, where Frostbite walked up to what was the Infi-Map as he grabbed it and lend it to Danny. "Thanks, Frostbite." Danny said.

"Anytime, Great one. As always. You and friends of yours are welcome anytime. Before you go though. Would you all like to visit for a bit." Frostbite said.

"Thanks for the offer Mr. Frostbite, but we don't have time. We love to stay and all, but we just can't." Norbert said.

"Yeah, he's right Frostbite. I would, but just can't now." Danny said.

"It's very alright. Do come back and visit if you can." Frostbite said.

"I will. Thanks and I promise as I told you that I will give back the Infi-Map safely." Danny said.

"Good, and good luck whatever you have to do." Frostbite said.

Daggett, Norbert, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog waved goodbye to Frostbite and the his race they walked past by on the way through. After a another while. They all got into the Specter Speeder again. Starting it, Danny got it to start flying as they flew off back into the Ghost Zone. "So, what way?" Jazz said.

"Yes, we have it, now let's get out of here." Norbert said.

"Yeah, is that right, little Cujo." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog nodded. Wulf also nodded agreeing. "Let's see then. This might be a portal that can lead us back to earth." Danny said.

"Worth a try. Do it." Sam said.

Danny nodded as he picked it. With that the Infi-Map lead them the way towards it. Soon hopefully, the portal they picked is right, and everyone just sat there still letting it lead them on their way towards the portal, so they can get out of the Ghost Zone, and fight Vlad Plasmius so they can stop him and maybe get the Beavers home just quite very soon.


	15. Chapter 15

The Specter Speeder was still at full speed since the Infi-Map was leading them all to the ghost portal they picked. Everyone was holding tight so they wouldn't bang into anything or each other. "Danny! How fast is this thing making us going! Can't you slow it down!" Norbert said.

"I wish I could, Norbert, but I can't! You're just going to have to get used to this every now and then, when we choose a portal to pick." Danny said.

"Well that's just great, because I don't think I can hold on for any longer! I'm losing my grip!" Norbert said.

Norbert tried to still hold on, but lost his grip causing him to fly into the wall. Norbert groaned as he slid down on the ground leaving a dent shape like him. Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Wulf saw this. "Ouch, that had to hurt." Tucker said.

Wulf shook his head agreeing. "You okay, Norbert?" Jazz said.

Norbert rubbed his head looking up. "Yes, I'm alright, Jazz." Norbert said.

"Good, hopefully this wild ride ends soon." Jazz said.

"I just hope so." Norbert said.

Norbert tried to get back to the seat only to fly back right back against the wall making a another dent shape like him. "I can't stand this!" Norbert said.

"I know, we can't either, but there isn't anything we can do about this." Sam said.

"Wish there was." Norbert said.

Norbert tried getting back to the seat again, only to end up flying back to the wall again except this time he ended up turning around. He screamed as he closed in towards the wall again before slamming front first. "Ouch, now that's really got to hurt more." Tucker said.

Norbert fell off from the wall as if he was peeled off now leaving a third dent shape like him on the wall. Norbert groaned again not beinga ble to take anymore of this. "Will...this just...be over soon..." Norbert said.

Norbert decided to crawl back to to his seat so he wouldn't have to fly right back into the wall. He got back to his seat holding on tightly again. Tucker looked at Norbert and was about to speak to him until Norbert spoke instead. "Don't say it. I know. I heard you before. That had to hurt much more." Norbert said.

"That wasn't what I was going to say." Tucker said.

"Then what was it?" Norbert said.

"I can't remember now." Tucker said.

"Probably wasn't important anyway." Norbert said.

Daggett and Cujo the Ghost Dog we're holding on just like everyone else. Except unlike everyone. They seemed to be enjoying it. "This is fun isn't it, Cujo." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog nodded still being held by Daggett with one arm. As the Infi-Map kept leading them the way. It finally got to the portal and stopped, causing everyone to let go and pile into each other. Everyone all groaned trying to get up. Daggett popped out along with Cujo the Ghost Dog smiling. "That was nuts!" Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog barked who agreed again with Daggett. Everyone got off of each other. "Say, Tucker." Norbert said.

"Yeah?" Tucker said.

"I like to ask you this, but could you please step off. Your foot is on my tail and it's starting to hurt!" Norbert said.

Tucker looked down to see his foot on Norbert's tail. He lifted his foot letting go of Norbert's tail. "Oh, Sorry." Tucker said.

"Here's the portal everyone. You all ready to go in?" Danny said.

"As long as we're no longer in this place. Yes." Norbert said.

"Go for it Danny." Jazz said.

"Yeah, Danny. You go for it." Daggett said.

Danny nodded as he took control of the Specter Speeder again and they went into the portal now leaving the Ghost Zone. They came out and knew wherever they we're that they we're finally back on earth still in Danny's Universe. Only thing is that they could be very far away from Amity Park. As the Specter Speeder landed on the ground. Daggett, Norbert, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog all came out of the Specter Speeder and found themselves in a area surrounded by trees or forest. "Now what...So we're finally back, only we could be lost." Daggett said.

"So, where are we?" Jazz said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog began to shiver really scared. Daggett looked down at him and tried to cheer him up. "Don't worry, Cujo. Everything will be alright. We're all together here." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog smiled licking Daggett who then laughed. "Aw, I love you, so much, my little puppy, Cujo." Daggett said.

"I think I know where we are. Somewhere around here is Vlad's Mansion at Poler Heights. Sometimes, he comes here and sometimes to Amity Park planning things evil just like always." Danny said.

"Where is it then?" Norbert said.

"I don't know. I can't memorize everything here, but I'm sure we're close or something." Danny said.

"Good, because if that Vlad is there. Just he waits." Norbert said.

"Yeah, no one messes with us Beavers, Danny Phantom and everyone else." Daggett said.

"What do you insist we do? Because we really don't know what to do now?" Sam said.

"That is if you have something planned, Danny" Tucker said.

"I do. Let's just hope Vlad is really there. So we can get answers. Come on. We might be lost for a bit, but we are close by. I can tell." Danny said.

Everyone nodded and before they we're about to leave. Daggett spoke catching everyone's attention. "Wait, what about the Specter Speeder. Are we just going to leave it here? I mean couldn't we just still ride in it?" Daggett said.

"Yeah, Daggie's right. We can't leave it here. And Daggie also has a point. It's better riding in it then just start walking." Norbert said.

"Well the reason I landed and we all came out is because, think of it. We do all need excerise by walking. So it's just to keep us all stay fit, better than riding in something all the time. It's something I learned in gym class." Danny said.

"Oh." Daggett said.

"Makes sense." Norbert said.

"And this is also why I brought this as well." Danny said.

Danny took out a remote like device with a two buttons on it. "What is that, Danny?" Jazz said.

"It's something, Mom and Dad invented a while ago. Press this button and the Specter Speeder will come it's way to us, and this other button. It can turn invisible and nothing can see it." Danny said.

"Wow, can I try Danny!" Daggett said.

"Sorry, Daggett, but it's something not to play around with. Although I will let you do the honour of dealing with this." Danny said.

"Oh please." Daggett said.

Danny gave it to Daggett. "Press the second button." Danny said.

Daggett nodded as he pressed it. Everyone looked and saw the Specter Speeder turn invisible. Daggett lend it back to Danny. "Here, you go Danny. Thanks for letting me try it." Daggett said.

Danny smiled as he took it back. "Anytime, that's what I want to do. Please my fans." Danny said.

"You're so kind Danny." Jazz said.

"Yeah, if you make my brother happy. You make me happy." Norbert said.

"Thanks. Alright, then. Let's get a move on and remember stay together. We don't want to get lost." Danny said.

"Alright, Cujo. Time to get moving then." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog barked happily. Everyone nodded and began walking together. Danny was in front since he was leading. The others we're behind him. A little while later. Daggett with Cujo in his arms, Norbert, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Wulf we're still walking. No one was noticing this, but Cujo felt someone's presence and growled a bit. Daggett and everyone else heard Cujo growling as they all felt confused. "Cujo? Is there something wrong?" Daggett said.

"Why is he growling suddenly?" Norbert said.

"I don't know, Norbie. Maybe he senses something." Daggett said.

"That could be it, but I don't see anything around here or hear anything as well." Jazz said.

Cujo suddenly leaped out of Daggett's arms and ran off into the woods barking. Daggett gasped. "Cujo! Come back, where are you going!" Daggett said.

Daggett followed Cujo into the woods. Everyone else saw this. "Daggett, get back here. You might get lost!" Norbert said.

"Dag wait! Let us catch up!" Danny said.

"We gotta follow them before they both get lost." Jazz said.

"Right, Wulf. You have good smelling. Can you lead." Danny said.

"Of course, Wulf here is a Werewolf and Ghost hybrid whatever. He has good smelling and can follow the smell." Norbert said.

Wulf leaned down and smelled the ground. He then began following. Everyone else followed Wulf to find Daggett, and Cujo the Ghost Dog before they get lost. In the woods. Daggett was still trying to follow Cujo. Daggett was running through bushes, and branches, that he passed by. "Cujo! Cujo! Come here, boy! Where did you go!" Daggett said.

Daggett then heard Cujo, but then heard someone as well. Daggett could tell from the voice that this person was a female and she seemed to be acting happily. Daggett could tell she was with Cujo. "Aw, where did you come from little guy." Whoever it was said.

The Brown Beaver followed the sound. He could hear whoever it was and Cujo again. "Cut it out. *Giggles*" Whoever it was said.

Daggett kept following it and when he got to some bushes. He took a peek and saw Cujo with a Girl who looked like Danny except she seemed younger and had snow white hair, green eyes, and same coloured clothes just like Danny is when he's in his Ghost Form only. She also had her hair tied to a ponytail. It was Dani Phantom. Daggett watched in anger. "Grrrr that spooty girl is touching my dog. Not if I can do anything about it." Daggett said.

Daggett came out of the bushes walking towards them. Dani was still enjoying Cujo playing with her as she held him. Suddenly she heard someone spoke. "Hey, who are you and what do you think you're doing with my puppy." Daggett said.

Dani lowered Cujo down only to see Daggett staring right at her very angrily with his hands clenched on his sides. She felt speechless but gasped when Daggett swiped Cujo away from her hands. "Get your spooty hands off my dog. Get you're own." Daggett said as he held Cujo.

"Sorry, I didn't know this was your dog. Your puppy is really cute by the way." Dani said.

"I don't care. So get lost Spoot Head. Nobody I repeat nobody touches my Cujo here. Now get outta here before I make you!" Daggett said angrily.

"You don't have to take it seriously. I just didn't know it was you're dog, really you don't have to yell at me." Dani said.

"So what? Now get you're spooty face out of here. What's the word I called you again. Oh yes, get lost now you Spooty Spoot Head!" Daggett said.

Dani felt really hurt what Daggett has just said and called her. Tears began to form in her eyes, which then streamed down her face and her lips were quivering as well. She looked at Daggett both sad and very angry at the same time at him with tears still going down her face as she spoke loudly at the Brown Beaver in anger. "Y-Yo-You don't have to be so mean! You unkind jerk weasel thingie! *Sobbing*" Dani said.

Dani bursted into tears as she placed her hands over her face. Her muffled sobs could be heard and she turned around running away into the forest crying. "Just so you know, I'm a Beaver in case you we're wondering! Dot, dot, dot!" Daggett said.

Daggett looked at Cujo. "Well, we won't have to deal with that spoot head anymore. Let's go back." Daggett said.

Cujo nodded and as they we're about to head back. Norbert, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Wulf came out of the bushes running up to Daggett and Cujo. "Daggett! There you are! Don't run off like that again." Norbert said.

"Well sorry, I just didn't want to lose Cujo." Daggett said.

"Next time though, wait for us." Norbert said.

"Yeah, Daggett. If we didn't have Wulf here follow you're smell. We would of lost you." Danny said.

"Well I would of lost Cujo, if he didn't ran into that girl, I told to get lost because she had my little dog here." Daggett said.

"What, girl?" Tucker said.

"Oh, she looked like Danny except shorter, plus younger, hair tied into ponytail, same coloured clothes like Danny here, same hair and eyes as well. Boy did I tell her to get lost. What a spoot head. I called her that. Then she ran off crying if she felt hurt. Oh well, come on let's go." Daggett said.

"What! Daggett that was my cousin Dani and you said all those things to her!" Danny said.

"Say wha? That was you're cousin?" Daggett said.

"Yes! How could you call her and say those things to her!" Danny said.

"I didn't know that was her...Oh, I feel so bad." Daggett said.

"Well, you should be. You sounded like a real jerk to her from the looks of it." Sam said.

"Which I think you we're." Tucker said.

"Come on, guys. My little brother feels sorry for what he did." Norbert said.

"Though I'm not mad at you Daggett. I'm just a bit shocked what you said." Danny said.

"I know...*sign*" Daggett said.

"Now come on Daggie Waggie. Let's find this Dani person and say your sorry for what you said." Norbert said.

"Alright, Norbie." Daggett said.

"Say Danny? Since when do we have a cousin name Dani?" Jazz said.

"Oh, well it's a long story. I can explain later, but right now. We should find her." Danny said.

"Alright then." Jazz said.

"Wulf follow Dani's smell." Danny said.

Wulf nodded as he caught her scent and followed it. Everyone tagged along. A few minutes later. They could all hear Dani sobbing as they took a peek. She was sitting down on a rock with her hands still covering her face. From the sight of this Daggett felt more bad about what he said to her. Everyone came out of the woods walking up to her. She noticed and looked up. She saw a familiar face. It was Danny as she smiled. "Danny!" Dani said.

Dani jumped hugging Danny before letting go. "Dani, great to see you again. What are you doing here though?" Danny said.

"Well, I as I already said before about leaving to do my own brand of good. I decided to take a break around here. Now you're here with you're two friends along with some new friends I see." Dani said.

"Oh, I see." Danny said.

Dani looked at everyone else until seeing Daggett. She looked at Daggett very angrily with anger in her eyes, turning away. She then decided for some reason to turn into her human self. She now had black hair and blue eyes just like Danny and was wearing a red beanie on her head, a blue hoodie, red shorts and running shoes. "There's that Weasel jerk thing again! What is he doing here!" Dani said in anger.

"I told you I'm a Beaver." Daggett said.

"Whatever, I'm not turning around until I see you leave. You said those mean things and names to me for no good reason and it was just because I was holding your puppy." Dani said.

"*Sign* I feel so stupid sometimes." Daggett said.

"Alright now. I think we can sort things out. Daggett, say you're sorry. Okay?" Norbert said.

"Sure, Norbie." Daggett said.

Daggett walked up to Dani who was still turned around. "...Dani?" Daggett said.

"What! You have more mean things to say to me, go ahead and be a complete jerk!" Dani said angrily.

"No...no it isn't." Daggett said.

"Then what is it!" Dani said.

"It's just...I want to say I'm sorry. I didn't know you we're Dani. Danny's cousin. I take back what I said. I do feel like a jerk. That is if you forgive me for all those things I said and called you." Daggett said.

Dani stood there thinking for a moment before smiling. She turned around looking at Daggett. "Well, you didn't know me until now. I think it's okay. I forgive you." Dani said.

"Good to see you two working things out." Danny said.

"Hopefully you two can get along. Is that right Daggett." Norbert said.

"Yeah, Norbie. We will." Daggett said.

Daggett looked at Dani. "You like to pet Cujo?" Daggett said.

"Really, I thought you said you wanted me to keep my hands off him." Dani said.

"That was before. Go ahead. Besides Cujo here was seeming to like you too." Daggett said.

"Aw, thanks." Dani said.

Dani petted Cujo. She then looked at Danny. "So, Danny what are you're friends names." Dani said.

"Well, this is my sister, Jazz. That's Wulf. And these two here are Daggett and Norbert. As well for Cujo who I nickname." Danny said.

"Oh, well nice to meet you all." Dani said.

"Nice to meet you too, Dani." Jazz said.

Wulf walked up to Dani licking her. "Aw, hey cut that out. You're quite a big guy, yet cute too." Dani said.

Wulf smiled. "So, Danny what brings you all here." Dani said.

"Well, it has to do with our two friends here. Daggett and Norbert." Danny said.

"It does." Dani said.

"Yeah, they don't come from our universe. They come from a different one and we're trying to help them back home. It's all because of Vlad. He made this thing up that they would be over and vanish only to find out it wasn't true. Now we're here so far helping them still." Danny said.

Dani looked at Daggett and Norbert. "I'm so sorry to hear that." Dani said.

"It's nothing to be sorry about. Daggie and I here just really wants to go back home." Norbert said.

"Vlad is up to it again huh. I'm going to join and help then." Dani said.

"You are?" Daggett said.

"Sure, Dani. You're welcome to join us." Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny." Dani said.

"Now to still find our way though we're close to Vlad's place. I can still tell." Danny said.

"Well what are we standing around then. We should keep getting a move on if we don't want to waste time." Jazz said.

"Right. Everyone remember follow me, stay together, and watch for each other. Okay?" Danny said.

"Got it." Daggett, Norbert, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani said while Wulf and Cujo the Ghost Dog nodded.

"Great, come on then." Danny said.

Everyone nodded as Danny began moving and they did as well. As they we're on the move on. Daggett looked at Dani who then looked at him back. "Say, Dani." Daggett said.

"Yeah, what is it Daggett?" Dani said.

"Wanna play I spy, while we're walking." Daggett said.

"I guess. Nothing better to do." Dani said.

"Okay, I'm first. I spy my little eye. Something yellow." Daggett said.

Dani looked around and looked at Norbert. "Hm, you're brother. He's yellow." Dani said.

"Yep, You're turn." Daggett said.

Norbert turned his head. "What are you two doing?" Norbert said.

"Dani and I here are just playing I Spy. Wanna play, Norbie." Daggett said.

"No, thank you." Norbert said.

"Okay, then. Guess there's more for us then. Anyway, Dani. Do the next one." Daggett said.

"Let's see. I spy." Dani said.

As everyone was still walking together, Daggett who was as always holding Cujo the Ghost Dog in his arms and Dani kept playing I Spy. Sooner or later. Hopefully. They find Vlad's place so that Daggett, Norbert, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog can still stop him if they really can, and hopefully will.


	16. Chapter 16

Daggett, Norbert, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog were all still in the forest in search of Vlad's home. While everyone was keeping a look out for any sight of Vlad's house. Daggett and Dani we're still playing I Spy. Already the two seemed to be getting along and we're pretty much very close friends now. Daggett was starting to feel bored after playing I Spy for so long. "Hey, Dani." Daggett said.

"Yeah." Dani said.

"Wanna play something else. It's starting to get boring." Daggett said.

"Sure, I was starting to get bored of it too. What do you say we play next?" Dani said.

"You know maybe instead of a game, how about I show you this that I have." Daggett said.

"Well.....alright. What is it that you have though?" Dani said.

Daggett pulled out a Comic Book which was about Muscular Beaver. Dani looked at it as Daggett flipped to the first page showing her. "Muscular Beaver?" Dani said.

"Yeah, one of my favourite comic book characters. I'm really into Comic Books." Daggett said.

"You are? So am I." Dani said.

"Really, if you really are. Then you will like Muscular Beavers for sure. Wanna read together. I'm willing to share." Daggett said.

"Oh yes, I like to know about this series you speak of." Dani said.

"Then, let's start here." Daggett said.

Daggett and Dani began to read the Muscular Beaver Comic Book together. While Dani was reading it quietly, Daggett on the other hand was speaking out about it. Dani giggled finding it funny how Daggett was speaking in a different voice. They finished reading the first page. "Turn to the next page. I like to see what happens next." Dani said.

"Alright then." Daggett said.

Daggett turned to the next page and continued to speak about what was happening. "Anyway, Muscular Beaver...." Daggett said.

As they both kept reading it. Cujo the Ghost Dog began to look at it with them as well and was able to see it well since he was being carried by Daggett with one arm. As they kept reading it. Norbert began to feel really annoyed not being able to focus finding Vlad's place like everyone else. He stopped and turned around looking at Daggett, Dani, and Cujo who didn't notice him as they kept their attention to the Muscular Beaver Comic they we're reading. "Daggett!" Norbert said.

The sudden shout from Norbert made Daggett, and Dani jumped before looking up at Norbert. "Hey, Norbie. Don't scare us like that. You even made poor Cujo here frightened." Daggett said.

Norbert notice Cujo shaking. "Oh, sorry there little Cujo." Norbert said.

"Um, yeah Norbert. You also almost gave me a heart attack." Dani said.

"Once again sorry to you as well Dani. However, this isn't the time to be reading Comic Boo.....Say wait, Dag? Where did you get that Comic Book....?" Norbert said.

"Oh, I took it along the way, when we thought that you and I would vanish forever, but really didn't." Daggett said.

"That solves that, but this isn't the time to be reading Comic Books. Put it away alright, plus you're talking is giving me quite a headache." Norbert said.

"No, way Norbie. Come on, Dani and I here are just hanging out. Is that right, Dani?" Daggett said.

"Yeah, you said it Daggett." Dani said.

"Well, as I said before. This is no time. Now put the Comic Book away okay." Norbert said.

"Um, what's the word, hmmm......No." Daggett said.

"Put it away or I have no choice." Norbert said.

"Let's just ignore my brother. He's probably just jealous. Now where we're we." Daggett said.

"I think you we we're here." Dani said.

"Okay, then continueing on....So Muscular Beaver made his move against." Daggett said.

Daggett kept reading, as he and Dani began reading it again. Norbert couldn't put up with it anymore and grabbed the Comic Book from them. Daggett, and Dani looked at Norbert, annoyed and a bit mad at the same time. "Hey!" Daggett and Dani said.

"Norbie, give it back." Daggett said.

"We we're about to get to the best part." Dani said.

"I told you to put it away, but you wouldn't listen. I'm sorry, but you just left me with no choice. I'll give it back to you later. Right now, please focus on finding Vlad so we can't kick his sorry butt." Norbert said.

"Hmph! Fine. Always have to take the fun out of everything." Daggett said.

"Big Brothers. That's what I hate about them." Dani said.

"Yeah." Daggett said.

Norbert ignored them before turning around. Daggett and Dani both pouted for the rest of the walk. "Danny, I'm starting to think really are lost." Tucker said.

"We aren't. Trust me." Danny said.

"Danny, are you really sure. I'm thinking Tucker is right." Jazz said.

"I'm sure. We just.....well......have to...go...uh...?" Danny said.

Everyone glared at Danny in annoyance. Danny looked around before pointing. "This way....no maybe....well.....Okay we're lost alright." Danny said.

"Great, just great. What are we going to do now, then. Wulf can't make a portal because of that no good for nothing Vlad disabling his ability and.....Danny! I can't believe you didn't do this before." Norbert said.

"Do what?" Danny said.

"You're kidding right? Um, hello. You're half ghost. You can fly of course." Norbert said.

".....Oh, yeah. I wasn't thinking right." Danny said.

Daggett, Norbert, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog rolled their eyes in annoyance. "Give me a few seconds. Be right back." Danny said.

Everyone nodded as Danny flew up into the air. He was above the forest they we're in. He looked around, but most of the area from the ground appeared to be all forest. "Danny, any sight of Vlad's place in Poler Heights!?" Sam said.

"No! Not even close!" Danny said.

Danny flew back down onto the ground, where everyone else waited. "Well, this is just great then. We can't walk forever. And already I'm starving. Excuse me a sec while I get myself some wood and maybe for Daggie Waggie as well." Norbert said.

Norbert went up to a tree and began chewing it. Taking him a few minutes. He chewed it to little pieces and brought a handful of wood back. "You eat wood?" Danny said.

"Uh, yeah. It's part of a Beavers diet." Norbert said.

"Really strange to see something eat wood?" Danny said.

"Danny, it's true. Wood is mostly what a Beavers diet is. Plus if they don't chew on it. Their teeth never stops growing." Jazz said.

"Um, not really helping. Danny, how about using that device you have and get the Specter Speeder here. I think we're all really tired from walking." Sam said.

"Right at it then." Danny said.

Danny pulled out the device pressing one of the buttons. The Specter Speed where it was left became visible and then made it's way towards everyone at full speed before getting to them slowing down. They all got in and Danny as always took control as they flew up into the air above the forest and start flying continueing what they we're doing again. Looking for Poler Heights where, Vlad's home was. Daggett decided to put down Cujo, where he could play and chew on his squeaky toy. "Norbie, can I have my Comic Book now?" Daggett said.

"Not yet. Keep asking and it will take longer." Norbert said.

"Awwww...." Daggett said.

"Come on, Dag. Maybe we can play something else." Dani said.

"Like what?" Daggett said.

"Well, maybe play with you're puppy." Dani said.

"Nah, he wants to play with his toy. Let him be." Daggett said.

"Um....play with Wulf." Dani said.

Wulf heard Dani and turned his head looking at them. "...That is if you do." Dani said.

Wulf shook his head no. "*Speaking in Esperanto in a way for them to understand*" Wulf said.

"Huh?" Dani said.

"Wulfie here doesn't speak english. He speaks this language that Norbie calls Esperanto." Daggett said.

"Well I don't understand a word Wulf said?" Dani said.

"I believe he said he would like to play, but because of how big he is. He could injure us by accident. So he doesn't want to be rough. Is that right Wulf?" Daggett said.

Wulf shook his head. "Yep, that's what he said." Daggett said.

Wulf did a sign of sorry. "It's okay, Wulf. At least I asked." Dani said.

With that Wulf did a sign of no problem and just sat down doing nothing. "Maybe we can ask, Norbie or anyone else." Daggett said.

"Okay." Dani said.

Daggett and Dani got up and walked up to everyone starting with Norbert first. "Hey, Norbie." Daggett said.

"Yes, Daggie?" Norbert said.

"Wanna play with me and Dani?" Daggett said.

"No I do not. Ask someone else." Norbert said.

"Fine, we will." Daggett said.

They both knew that Danny couldn't play with them since he was taking control of the Specter Speeder. They asked Sam, and Tucker but they said no since they we're helping Danny try to find Vlad's place. They then went to the last person they could ask. "Jazz?" Daggett said.

Jazz turned to look at Daggett and Dani. "Yeah, Daggett and Dani?" Jazz said.

"Dani and I here are bored and would you like to play with us?" Daggett said.

"Oh, I would love to play with you both, but I can't. I'm too busy also helping Danny, Sam, and Tucker find Vlad's home. Maybe later though." Jazz said.

"Well....alright. Guess Dani and I will be sitting around bored. Nothing else to do." Daggett said.

"I don't want to see you two bored. I know just the thing." Jazz said.

"What?" Daggett said.

"Yeah, Jazz, what?" Dani said.

"I heard that Danny, and our parents have stuff they put around here sometimes. I'm pretty sure there is some paper and pencil crayons. Maybe you both can draw or play a game. Let me just check." Jazz said.

"Oh I wanna draw. What do you say Dani." Daggett said.

"Sounds good to me." Dani said.

They waited as Jazz checked and then found a bunch of paper and a box of pencil crayons. She gave them to Daggett and Dani. "There you both go. Go have fun, now." Jazz said.

"Alright we will." Daggett said.

Daggett turned and walked away before finding a spot to sit down and placing the paper and pencil crayons onto the ground. Dani looked at Daggett smiling and then looked at Jazz. "Thanks, Jazz." Dani said.

"You're welcome, Dani. I see you both are becoming really close friends." Jazz said.

"Yeah, we sure are. To tell you. Daggett at first was a very mean jerk, but now that he said his sorry. He's not that bad at all anymore." Dani said.

"Good to see you're both getting along though. Now go on and play." Jazz said.

Dani nodded as she turned around and then sat down with Daggett. She saw Daggett already drawing. "What are you drawing, Daggett?" Dani said.

"I'm drawing Danny. Who else, would it be. Danny is just over the top super awesome. What are you going draw?" Daggett said.

"I'm probably going to draw Danny as well." Dani said.

"Can't wait to see how yours turn out then." Daggett said.

"Yours too." Dani said.

Daggett and Dani began to draw. As everyone else sat down, letting Danny keep his focus on the control with the Specter Speeder. Back in Amity Park inside somewhere. Vlad who was in his human form was sitting down watching them through a wrap hole he made with the help of his newfound powers he gained. From the looks of his face. He was up to something else with a grin on his face. Sitting on his table was his Cat laying down. "They will be falling for my little trap. Just they wait." Vlad said.

Vlad kept sitting there watching, hoping to succeed not wanting to be beaten by the Ghost Boy, Beavers, and everyone else who we're kept making their way to his place in Poler Heights, where he wasn't there. The only thing that Daggett, Norbert, Danny, and everyone else could think about is hoping to see if Vlad is there, if not. They would have to move on until successfully finding Vlad.


	17. Chapter 17

Everyone inside the Specter Speeder we're still in search for Vlad's Place in Poler Heights. "Any sign of Vlad's place yet?" Jazz said.

"Nope, no where to be seen." Norbert said.

"Not even a sight of it." Sam said.

"Maybe we should just give up." Tucker said.

"No, we promise our friends Dag and Norb we wouldn't give up, and do what we can no matter what. So keep searching, we can't give up. We can do this everyone. We're a team and a team never gives up. Is that right Dag?.....Dag?." Danny said.

Danny turned his head and saw Daggett with Dani drawing together. "Dag?" Danny said.

Daggett stopped for a minute and looked at Danny. "Yeah, Danny?" Daggett said.

".......Nevermind, I'll just let you keep having fun. What are you drawing though?" Danny said.

"I'm drawing you of course. Why wouldn't I be drawing." Daggett said.

"Well maybe you would be drawing something else." Danny said.

"Nope, everything I'll draw from now on will be you and always be about you. Danny Phantom. Greatest Superhero ever to exist." Daggett said.

"Heh, thanks Daggett. That means a lot. You're a really great friend and I'm glad me and the others did meet you." Danny said.

"Me too, is that right Norbie." Daggett said.

"Sure is little brother......uh, Danny. May wanna watch look where you're going." Norbert said.

Danny turned around and saw they we're about to crash into a tree. "Yikes!" Danny said.

Before they crashed. Danny manage to turn the Specter Speeder. Daggett, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo all flew to the side of the Specter Speeder banging into the wall. Everyone signed with relief.

"Phew, that was a close call." Tucker said.

"No kidding, or we would of been done for." Norbert said.

"Okay, I'm having a second thought. I shouldn't talk again so this won't happen again. Now to keep searching for Vlad's place." Danny said.

"That's a good idea." Norbert said.

Danny shook his head agreeing with Norbert before keeping his attention on the way he is going again. Everyone else kept their eyes on the lookout for Vlad's place again. Daggett, Dani, and Wulf rubbed their heads, while Cujo shook his head still with his Squeaky Toy in his mouth. "Dani, you okay?" Daggett said.

"I'm alright, just kind of bang my head a bit." Dani said.

Daggett turned to Wulf and Cujo the Ghost Dog. "And what about you Wulfie and my little doggie Cujo." Daggett said.

Wulf and Cujo the Ghost Dog shook their heads showing they we're alright. "Good, to see you are all alright then......where's my drawing. I can't find it?" Daggett said.

"So can't I?" Dani said.

"Oh, spoot. I was almost finish it and wanted to give it to Danny, now I can't find it." Daggett said.

"Come, on Dag. We'll find our drawings." Dani said.

They saw their drawings, but the pencil crayons seemed to be all over the floor. "There's our drawings. Not even one mark." Daggett said.

Daggett and Dani walked up to their drawings picking them up. Taking a look at them. Daggett actually had Dani's, while Dani had Daggett's. "Oh, my bad. This is yours Dani." Daggett said.

"And this is yours." Dani said.

Daggett, and Dani gave each other their drawings back. The two of them then picked up all of the Pencil Crayons putting them back in the Box before going back to drawing again. A few minutes later. Daggett and Dani finished their drawings and proceeded to show Danny since it was for him. "Hey, Danny..." Daggett said before being cut by Danny who spoke.

"Dag, not now. I need to focus." Danny said.

"Put Dani and I are..." Daggett said getting cut again since Danny spoke again.

"Daggett please, You can tell me later what you're saying, alright." Danny said.

".........Alright." Daggett said.

Daggett and Dani we're about to go back and sit down doing something else. Norbert saw Daggett's and Dani's drawing which he was carrying. "Say, Daggie, and Dani. Very nice drawings. You both quite have a talent." Norbert said.

"Oh, heh, thanks Norbie." Daggett said.

Jazz who notice and heard this decided to see Daggett's and Dani's drawings. "You're both finished you're drawings. Can I see them?" Jazz said.

"Sure, Jazzy." Daggett said.

"Jazzy?" Jazz said.

"Oops sorry, I mean Jazz. Guess once I get to know people I start giving them nicknames." Daggett said.

"Oh, really adorable nickname you gave me then." Jazz said.

"Thanks, still want Dani and I to show you our drawings?" Daggett said.

"I love too." Jazz said.

"Go ahead little brother, and Dani. Show Jazz here, you're drawings." Norbert said.

Daggett and Dani nodded and they showed Jazz their drawings. Both drawings of Danny in his Ghost Form. "Aw, so cute. Norbert's right. You both have good drawing talent." Jazz said.

"Indeed, very indeed. As I said." Norbert said.

"Say, Norbert and Jazz." Daggett said.

"Yeah?" Norbert, and Jazz said.

"These drawings Dani and I here drew are for Danny. Right now though. He's busy and we can't give them to him. Can you both hold onto our drawings." Daggett said.

"We don't want them to get dirty or something." Dani said.

"Why not. Hand them over. We'll keep them in safe hands." Norbert said.

Daggett and Dani smiled as they gave their drawings to Norbert, and Jazz who will hold onto them. "And Norb." Daggett said.

"Yes." Norbert said.

"Can I have my comic book back now." Daggett said.

"No, Daggett." Norbert said.

"Please." Daggett said.

"Come, on Norbert. Just give you're brother back his Comic Book. Don't you think he has waited enough?" Jazz said.

"....Well, alright. It has been quite long, but only if you talk quietly reading it alright." Norbert said.

"Okay." Daggett said.

"Good, then." Norbert said.

Norbert gave him back his Muscular Beaver Comic Book. Daggett smiled. "Thanks, Norbie. You're the bestest big brother a Beaver could ever have." Daggett said.

Daggett hugged his brother. "You too, little bro. Now go on, and read it before I change my mind." Norbert said.

Daggett let go of Norbert. "Alright, come on Dani. The best part is about to come up." Daggett said.

"Oh, I can't wait." Dani said.

Daggett and Dani walked to the back sitting down and began reading it together. Wulf was also helping everyone else still keep searching for Vlad's place, while Cujo the Ghost Dog was yet still playing with his Squeaky Toy. A while later, Daggett and Danny we're done reading the Comic Book and decided to play Tic-Tac-Toe on a piece of paper. Daggett did his turn as he drew an X on one of the squares. Dani then did her turn and drew an O. She drew a line across since she got three in a row winning. "Well, Dag. Looks like I won again." Dani said.

"Aw, spoot. That's five times in a row. I suck at Tic-Tac-Toe." Daggett said.

"Well, everyone isn't good at everything.....to tell you, Dag. You're a really cool friend. No one has ever played or hung out with me so much before." Dani said.

"Really? I have to admit too you're a awesome friend as well. Though I already said sorry before, I still feel really bad about those things and names I said to you." Daggett said.

"Hey, Dag. It's alright. Don't sweat it. I forgave you for what you said and called me remember? Just forget that it ever happened." Dani said.

"I know, but back in my universe. I was quite a jerk and mean at times, but now I'm changing. Feeling more caring and kind." Daggett said.

"What do you expect. As you get older, you change." Dani said.

"True, enough." Daggett said.

"Feeling bored again now. Can't think of anything else to do. Why don't we help Danny, you're brother and everyone else. Look for Vlad's place." Dani said.

"That was what I was going to say, we've been playing around and didn't even help. We should help now rather than doing this." Daggett said.

"You said it." Dani said.

Daggett and Dani both got up. As they walked up. Daggett picked up Cujo carrying him before heading to the front and sitting with everyone else. "Say, Daggie? Aren't you and Dani still playing." Norbert said.

"Actually. We both think that we have played enough. So we're gonna help search for spooty Vlad's place, which Dani and I should of done in the first place." Daggett said.

"Daggett, you're growing to be what a brother wants you to be. When we really find Vlad. We'll help everyone else fight him." Norbert said.

"But, Norbie? I thought it would be to dangerous for me or you to fight." Daggett said.

"You heard wrong, Vlad has made me so mad. I just do want to take on him. I think it's the time to stand up and take on a powerful being. We'll have our friends here. So it will be no biggie." Norbert said.

"Yeah, maybe you are right.....however Norbie, and everybody else?" Daggett said.

"Yeah, Dag?" Norbert said.

"What, Daggett?" Dani said.

"Something you wanna tell us, Daggett." Jazz said.

"Kind of, but do you ever wonder something could be following us now about to attack by the time we find Vlad's place?" Daggett said.

"Hopefully not, but if there is. We just gotta look out." Jazz said.

"Hope not as well, I have a weird feeling though there is." Daggett said.

Daggett turned his head and caught the sight of what appeared to be a Mansion. "Everyone, look. There's a mansion." Daggett said.

"Where?" Sam said.

"Over there!" Daggett said.

Everyone turned their heads and saw it. Danny smiled looking at Daggett. "Daggett, you make a very good team with us. Good eyes." Danny said.

"What's a Beaver got to do in order to help. Is that Vlad's place though?" Daggett said.

"I think it is. That's Poler Heights. Finally we've found it. Alright, Vlad doesn't know what is coming for him. I'll be sure that he is sorry he has ever done this to you both Dag, and Norb." Danny said.

"Oh, yeah. Time to kick some Ghostly Butt, when we get to him!" Norbert said.

"That case, then. I'll change into my ghost form to be prepared for anything." Dani said.

Dani changed into her Ghost Form. Wulf growled being prepared to take on Vlad. If Vlad Plasmius is there. Cujo the Ghost Dog this time decided to help fight as he jumped out of Daggett's arms. "Cujo!" Daggett said.

Cujo landed on the ground barking happily. "What's he so happy about?" Tucker said.

"Beats me." Sam said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog suddenly began to change. "Wow, what's happening to Cujo?" Daggett said.

"I believe he is changing to his huge form as I've stated about before and from the looks of it. He actually wants to help fight Vlad or anything we run into." Danny said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog finished changing and was now in his huge form. "Holy! Look at Cujo!" Norbert said.

"Cujo!? This is so sweet!" Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog looked down at Daggett smiling. "You're way more awesome than just a pet now from seeing this." Daggett said.

"I have to agree with you on that one, Daggie. Now we're so ready for sure." Norbert said.

"Okay, we're finally here everyone. I just need to land." Danny said.

"Oh, yes and of course. I brought the Fenton Peeler with me. So I can help fight as well." Jazz said.

"Good idea to bring it, Jazz." Danny said.

"Thanks, Danny." Jazz said.

"What's a Fenton Peeler?" Daggett said.

"This." Jazz said.

Jazz took out the Fenton Peeler. She pressed a button, which got her into a metal armor. "Whoa, some armor you got there, Jazz." Norbert said.

"With this, I can hopefully help much more, than ever." Jazz said.

"I can imagine." Norbert said.

Danny got the Specter Speeder to land on the ground and everyone came out. All prepared for battle if Vlad is here, or any ghosts they run into. "Now, this is the kind of team. I'm talking about! Look at us. Nothing can try and get in our way now." Norbert said.

As they all stood there. Everyone was about to head to Vlad's Mansion, but before they could. They we're cut by the sudden sight of green mist appearing, which revealed to be some kind of green Genie Woman or some sort. It was Desiree. "Desiree!" Danny said.

"Guess you weren't expecting me didn't you." Desiree said.

They ignored what she said and we're about to start fighting her until Daggett cut into the moment. "Hey, Genie Lady." Daggett said.

Desiree looked down at Daggett. "What, you strange weasel thingie." Desiree said.

"Beaver." Daggett said.

"Beaver, whatever. What is it!? Is it a wish. I can wish you anything." Desiree said.

"Daggett no, don't listen to what she says. Don't wish it." Danny said.

"Why, not?" Norbert said.

"Every wish she grants, the more powerful she gets." Danny said.

"Oh, that's a good reason." Norbert said.

Wulf and Cujo tried to attack her, but she dodged it and struck at them. Everyone helped Wulf and Cujo the Ghost Dog up before looking at her again. "Now where we're we? Ah, yes. You little Beaver. You want a wish?" Desiree said.

"Oh, yes." Daggett said.

"Dag no. You hear us. Don't do it." Danny said.

Everyone was nodding in agreement. Daggett looked at everyone and told them to hold on a second. "Dag, really for real. You don't know. What you will be doing." Danny said.

"So, can I tell you my wish?" Daggett said.

"Certainly of course." Desiree said.

Desiree went closer to Daggett staring at him right in the face. "What is you're wish?" Desiree said.

Norbert, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog began shaking their heads no as they watched. "Dag....please....don't. Little brother." Norbert said.

"I said what is you're wish?" Desiree said.

"Oh right, hmm....I wish............YOU WE'RE BACK IN THE GHOST ZONE, WHERE EVERY EVIL GHOST LIKE YOU BELONG!" Daggett said pointing at Desiree.

Desirees eyes shot wide open with shock and tried to refuse the wish, but couldn't. Everyone smiled realized that Daggett had a plan up his sleeve, and she was now taken care of. "No....must......resist......must grant wish....noooo..." Desiree said.

A Ghost Portal appeared sucking Desiree in bringing her into the Ghost Zone before it closed. "Well takes care of that, spooty genie." Daggett said.

Daggett turned around and everyone stared at her. "Dag......I didn't see what I really saw. Did I?" Norbert said.

"Did what?" Daggett said.

"Well normally, you mess up everything when it comes to these kind of things, but this time, you didn't. You're actually growing up more than I thought you were." Norbert said.

"Don't you get it. Yeah, I'm seem to be thinking better, but think of it. I knew Genies could not refuse any wish, and since she was one. I knew this had to work and it did." Daggett said.

"Great thinking, brother. Come on everyone. Three cheers for Daggett for taking care of that ghost for us. He is helpful and always will." Norbert said.

"I couldn't agree more, Norbert. To my number one fan." Danny said.

Norbert, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog gave Daggett three cheers. Norbert then patted his brother on the back. While Danny and everyone else told him what a good job he did to take care of Desiree. "Alright, alright. Thanks guys. With that taken care of. Let's find the spoot head known as Vlad or you know maybe known as spoot loop and give him a taste of his own mind. What do you say, Danny." Daggett said.

"That's the spirit. Here we come Vlad." Danny said.

Before everyone was going to head to the Mansion. Daggett spoke catching everyone's attention. "Yeah, Dag?" Danny said.

"Wait, before we stop Vlad. Norbie, if you and I could. Can we get into our hero costumes? Please!?" Daggett said.

"You know I decided sure, yes we can, but we don't have them don't we?" Norbert said.

"Guess again." Daggett said.

Daggett pulled out two jars which contained his and Norbert's costumes. "Then again. Let's put them on." Norbert said.

Daggett nodded as he gave Norbert his. Taking their costumes out. Daggett put on his dressed as Muscular Beaver now, while Norbert finished putting on his dressed as Baron Bad Beaver. "Sweet, costumes." Danny said.

"Have to admit, you look awesome." Dani said.

"And kind of cute too." Jazz said.

"Oh, well thanks I guess." Norbert said.

"Wait, Norbie?" Daggett said.

"Yeah?" Norbert said.

"Baron Bad Beaver is a bad guy and since you're dress as him. How can you be on our team dress as him." Daggett said.

"Oh....well how about I Baron Bad Beaver just be a hero just this once. Besides all the Muscular Beaver games we played back in our universe. It was just a game. We can do what we want." Norbert said.

"Right, heh, heh. Anyway, other than that. Away we go! I Muscular Beaver, Baron Bad Beaver, and our friends must find the ruthless man known as Vlad Plasmius who is up to no good before we're too late for how he's responsible for I and Norbert being here." Daggett said.

They all made their way towards Vlad's Mansion, though they are still not sure if he is there or not and if he isn't. The only other place. He might be at is back in Amity Park, for sure that if they find out he is. They would have to make a long way back to Amity Park and finally confront him in hopes to work together and overpower him so they can then figure out from Vlad how to get Daggett and Norbert home at last, that is only if they really can.


	18. Chapter 18

Daggett, Norbert, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog opened the door of Vlad's Mansion quietly. Daggett was the first to come in. "I Muscular Beaver is here to stop you Vlad!" Daggett said.

"Da-I mean Muscular Beaver. Be quiet." Norbert said.

Daggett turned around looking at Norbert. "Sorry, really had to let that out. Been holding it all day.....ahem. Moving on then." Daggett said.

Everyone made their way still walking into Vlad's place. "I hate the looks of this. It's quiet.....too quiet?" Tucker said.

"I seen those kind of things. Everything seems so quiet. Next thing you know it. Something pops up. Am I right?" Sam said.

Thousands of Ghosts appeared turning visible. Everyone gasped as they all formed together as a group in a circle. "You just had to jinx it didn't you?" Danny said.

"Well I didn't thought this would happen." Sam said.

"Doesn't matter now. Sam, Tucker. Go hide somewhere. We'll all take care of these ghostly fiends! That is also if you Daggett and Norbert have ways to fight." Danny said.

Sam and Tucker went somewhere to hide. "We do, you just havn't seen them yet. Come on. What do you say Muscular Beaver. We can show these goons who is boss." Norbert said.

"Right! Attack!" Daggett said.

Daggett and Norbert began to fight some ghosts with their own ways. Danny and Dani was taking care a another bunch of Ghosts, while Jazz was taking care of other ones using the Fenton Peeler. Wulf and Cujo we're with Jazz helping her take care of them. As everyone was fighting with all of these Ghosts. Daggett was starting to realize something. "Norbie?" Daggett said.

"Yes?" Norbert said.

"I've been thinking. We don't have to be superheroes to do this. What's the point. I say after taking care of these fiends. Other things we fight. We can just be our normal selves. You know Beavers." Daggett said.

"Daggett really? You sure." Norbert said still fighting with a Ghost in Hand to hand combat.

"I'm sure. Norbie look out!" Daggett said.

"Huh!?" Norbert said.

Norbert turned to see a ghost trying to swing his fist at him, but he ducked and did a uppercut hitting the ghost. After a while, everyone finally finished beating all the Ghosts. The rest of the Ghosts retreated giving up. Everyone then walked up to each other sweating and panting after a long fight. Daggett and Norbert then took off their costumes now just as theirselves. "Dag? Norb? Why you take off you're costumes." Danny said.

"Because Daggie here was thinking. We don't have to be heroes to stop evil. It's just a matter of trust and believing yourself. Even normal selves can beat evil." Norbert said.

"Right, and to be honest. I'm growing to be to old for playing Muscular Beaver. So I think it's the time I just keep growing up. But I'm still into it as I will keep reading the Comic Books." Daggett said.

"Wow, Dag? You're growing up more fast than I figured. You're becoming more mature and responsible like me and I didn't notice you would change this fast right away." Norbert said.

"Hey, that's what Dani said. Everyone changes as they grow up. So it happens to me as well." Daggett said.

Dani shook her head agreeing. "Alright then. Stick together and check the place. We know you're here Vlad!?" Danny said.

"Yeah!? What my idol said!" Daggett said.

"Um, maybe not so loud. You never know, he might of set a trap and we really have to look out for that." Jazz said.

"Could figure he has. You're right. Shouldn't make any noise. However I want to be sure. Is everyone here?" Danny said.

"Yep." Daggett said.

"I'm here." Norbert said.

"Same." Jazz said.

"Right here of course." Dani said.

"*Speaking in Esperanto in way for everyone to understand*" Wulf said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog barked as a sign of being here. "Good, movi-Wait? What about Sam and Tucker.......?" Danny said.

Everyone looked around only to not see Sam and Tucker no where to be seen. "......Danny? I can't seem to see them anywhere?" Daggett said.

"Neither can I?" Norbert said.

"SAM!!!! TUCKER!!! If you're both still hiding! You can come out now! It's safe!" Danny said.

Danny waited for an answer, but none of them replied back. "SAM! TUCKER!?" Danny said.

Daggett, Danny, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog kept looking around though they we're still together in a group just in case. Without noticing. Energy of Force Shield appeared out of a blink from an eye trapping them, and bars of energy like bars covered the shield. "WHAT THE!?" Norbert said.

"What just happened?" Daggett said.

Wulf went near the energy from the shield and tried slashing it only to have it shock him. Danny, Jazz, Dani all helped Wulf up back to his feet. Cujo the Ghost Dog who saw this didn't bother to try since it would most likely do that to him as well. They heard someone laughing evilly in the corner of the shadow. They all turned their heads to look to see a dark figure coming out revealing himself to be none other that Vlad. He was still in his human form. "Vlad!" Danny said.

Vlad Plasmius grinned turning into his ghost form. Norbert gasped he has now seen his human form and ghost form. "So that's was his human form." Norbert said.

"I knew you would fall into my little trap." Vlad Plasmius said.

"Let us out, Spoot Head!" Daggett said.

Norbert went in front of everyone else staring at Vlad with anger and rage. "YOU!!! You are so dead! When we get out of here! For what you did to Daggett and I tricking us like this for all these years! You'll be so sorry that you have ever messed with us Beavers! You....you.....FIEND! I'm going to hurt you so hard. That you will never walk again! You hear me! DO YOU HEAR ME!?" Norbert said.

"Scream, and yell all you little rodent! None of you can't stop me now! You're all trapped. Besides unlike all of you. You two are just a couple of weak Beavers. You beat me. Ha! Yeah right. With my more powerful abilities. Not even you Danny Phantom and you all can beat me! I've been watching you all the whole time and came here back here to set up this little trap. With you all out of the way. If you excuse me, I'll be leaving now planning my biggest plan yet to take over not only Amity Park, but maybe even the whole world! Though I'm more powerful than before. If I use these two as more sacrifices. I'll be twice as powerful." Vlad Plasmius said.

"What two!?" Dani said.

"*Gasp* Sam and Tucker! What did you do to them?!" Danny said.

"Don't worry, yet. They are still right here.....not for long though." Vlad Plasmius said.

Vlad Plasmius smirked as he revealed two people from the shadows tied up with ghost ropes. "Sam! Tucker! Let them go, Vlad!" Danny said.

"Yeah, if you don't. My idol Danny here will kick you're spooty butt to the end of life!" Daggett said.

"Vlad you are evil! I was glad that I went to be on Danny's side. I thought of you as a father before sticking up to Danny, I couldn't believe I was ever a tool to you." Dani said.

"Ah, Danielle. I hear you, though there's always a another chance you can join and help me. If you do. I'll let you out." Vlad Plasmius said.

"Forget it, Vlad! I made the right choice." Dani said.

"You tell it, sister!" Jazz said.

"Let us out now, Vlad! NOW! You hear us!" Danny said.

"I'm afraid I can't and won't. Come along you two. You'll both be nothing but more power in place for me to have." Vlad Plasmius said.

Vlad Plasmius was leaving, carrying Sam and Tucker in the air using his power. He then stopped and turned around. "Oh yes, of course. Did I forget to mention, but you really think I would trap you all, alive because you all have about twenty five....wait make that twenty four more minutes before you're all history." Vlad Plasmius said.

"What did you do now!?" Jazz said.

Wulf and Cujo the Ghost Dog both growled angrily at Vlad Plasmius. "I've placed a time bomb on the top of the force shield. When it reaches zero. Everything will blow up inside the Force Shield.

"We'll get out of here Vlad! You won't get away with this!? You cold hearted man! Doing this to our two friends here!" Danny said.

"Friends!? Their just animals. Beavers if that's so. When they get destroyed just like all of you. I'll actually grow more power than ever, which is why they still seem to be sacrifices so once their gone with all of you. I will be successful. I felt like a idiot. I've should of destroyed those two right before I heard of them. Well, chow and it has been nice knowing you all. It will be a shame, but hey. I don't care. Now to head back to Amity Park and tomorrow, Vlad rules the world! HA HA HA HA HA!" Vlad Plasmius said.

With that Vlad Plasmius turned invisible and flew into the air with Sam, and Tucker still tied heading off back to Amity Park. "What are we going to do? In twenty four more minutes. We'll be done for. Oh, Danny. I didn't want everything to end like this!" Dani said.

"Yeah, now Norbie and I will never get back home and never get to remember you all as friends." Daggett said.

"I know. It's over...Nothing we can do." Norbert said.

Daggett, Norbert, and Dani began to cry. Wulf and Cujo the Ghost Dog was feeling upset and depressed. "Don't worry, we will get out of here." Danny said.

"How? Look though. Vlad trapped us all good and now Sam and Tucker are going to be used as more sacrifices." Norbert said.

"We'll figure a way out. Alright." Danny said.

"I hope so." Norbert said.

"Norbie, Danny, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo" Daggett said.

Norbert, Danny Jazz looked at Daggett. "Yeah, Dag?" Danny said.

"What Daggett?" Jazz said.

"If we don't get out of here. First Danny. I want you to know, you'll be my biggest idol and hero ever! You're one of the greatest friends Norbie and I have made." Daggett said.

"Thanks, Dag and you'll always be my number one fan no matter what." Danny said.

Daggett turned to look at Jazz. "And Jazz." Daggett said.

"Yes, Daggett?" Jazz said.

"I never told you this until now though, but not only we're you one of the greatest friends me and my bro met, but you we're like a big sister to me. Sometimes I wish you we're my sister." Daggett said.

"Aw, Daggett. That means a lot. You did remind of so much about Danny when he was younger, but now if we really don't get out of here. I'll always think of you as the most cutest little thing I ever seen." Jazz said.

"Thank you, Jazz" Daggett said.

Daggett turned to look at Dani. "And Dani, though we didn't get to know each other for long. Along with you as well Wulf. You're one of the closest friends I have made." Dani said.

"You too, Dag." Dani said.

Wulf shook his head agreeing. Daggett walked up to Cujo the Ghost Dog. "And Cujo. Was I ever glad to save you from freezing. If we do get out and get back home. Then welcome to the Beaver Family." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog barked happily licking Daggett. "Aw, I love you too, Cujo." Daggett said.

"Hey what about me Daggie?" Norbert said.

Daggett turned to look at Norbert and walked up to his brother. "Well to you, Norbie. As always. You're the greatest brother ever and I love you." Daggett said.

"I love you too, Daggett." Norbert said.

Everyone looked up to see they only have seven more minutes left before it would blow up. "We have seven more minutes. We might not get out." Dani said.

"Their are two ways we can do, but that's it. One we try what we can to get out or find a way to deactivate the bomb and somehow get out." Danny said.

"Let's do the first you said, if that doesn't work, then let's do the second thing." Jazz said.

"Alright, then. Everyone use what you can!" Danny said.

Everyone nodded and they began to attack the force shield. Danny and Dani we're shooting out Ectoplasmic Energy Blasts over and over again. Jazz was using her Fenton Peeler, Wulf and Cujo the Ghost Dog tried clawing and things like that trying to resist the pain for everytime they attack the shield. Daggett and Norbert we're doing their own kind of way to break through it. They all got tired out and sat down exhausted. "It's no use. No matter what we try. We can't break through it. It's unbreakable." Dani said.

"And I'm having a second thought. I don't think we can deactivite the Time Bomb. We really are done for then...." Danny said.

"Spoot, guess this is goodbye then." Daggett said.

"I guess so." Jazz said.

"How many more minutes do we have?" Norbert said.

Danny looked up and then looked at Norbert. "thirty more seconds." Danny said.

"Great, just terrific....We won't be able to stop Vlad from taking over you're world and Daggie and I really won't be getting back to our universe. *Sign*" Norbert said.

As everyone sat there all silent. They didn't bother to do anything. The Time Bomb reached ten, and was counting down. When it got to two, it then hit one. Suddenly something happened. Before it could hit Zero. The Time Bomb stopped as if time just stopped it. Everyone notice this. "Huh, the time stop?" Daggett said.

"How though?" Dani said.

Everyone was wondering why. Suddenly someone turned visible and it was Clockwork who stopped it. Everyone saw him. "Clockwork!" Danny said.

"Was that you who stopped the time?" Norbert said.

"Indeed it was." Clockwork said.

"What are you doing here though?" Jazz said.

"I came to help you all get out, but I can only help you this once. After this, it's for you all to stop Vlad on your own. Now hold on a second, while I destroy the Time Bomb." Clockwork said.

Everyone nodded as Clockwork went to the Time Bomb destroying it. The Force Shield vanished and everyone was free. "We're free! Oh, Norbie! I just want to hug you! We're alive!" Daggett said.

"Same here, bro." Norbert said.

"Thanks, Clockwork. We wouldn't of got out of here if it wasn't for you." Danny said.

"It's all in a days work. Also, in case you we're wondering. Wulf can do his ability to create portals." Clockwork said.

"How though again?" Danny said.

"You have to find out for yourselves. Good luck now. I'll always come at times to help." Clockwork said.

"Alright, bye Clockwork." Danny said.

Clockwork somehow created a portal to the Ghost Zone and went in, which then closed. "Come on guys. First let's give the Infi-Map back to Frostbite and then stop Vlad before it's too late or Sam and Tucker will be gone as well." Danny said.

Everyone nodded as they left Vlad's Mansion in Poler Heights. Now that Wulf somehow got his ability to create portals to the Ghost Zone again. He clawed the air creating one. They all then got into the Specter Speeder and went into the Ghost Zone. As they got back in. Like what Danny said before. Before stopping Vlad. They had to make a quick stop at the Far Frozen to give Frostbite back the Infi-Map, then they will be on their way to take on Vlad Plasmius before it is really too late back in Danny's hometown, Amity Park.


	19. Chapter 19

Vlad Plasmius just arrived back to Amity Park already. There was a grin now thinking that the Beavers, Danny and the others we're most likely gone for good and nothing could stop him. Landing onto the ground. He still had Sam and Tucker tied in the air. "I can't believe it! I finally did it! It was successful! I've finally got rid of the Ghost Boy, and those others along with those weak Beavers. Right now, I can get my plan to finally take over earth tomorrow. All I need to do though is use you both as my extra sacrifices and once you two are gone. I'm ready to not only take over earth, but maybe even the whole entire universe. Too bad, you're friends won't be coming to help because they are all dead." Vlad Plasmius said.

Sam and Tucker tried speaking, but could only make muffled sounds since their mouths we're tied. "Cry and speak all you want. You can't get out of this. Excuse me while I just want to be sure nothing tries stopping me in case." Vlad Plasmius said.

Vlad Plasmius rose his hand up into the air and clenched it, creating vibrating waves all across Amity Park. Everyone living here all stopped, and we're as if they have froze. "Now nothing can truely stop me. Come along, I have some world taking over business to do once I turn you both into nothing but more power for me." Vlad Plasmius said.

A tear slid down both Sam's and Tucker's faces now that nothing can stop Vlad Plasmius at all. Somehow, Sam and Tucker though had a feeling their friends we're still alive, and will come to their rescue. Vlad Plasmius using his powers to still carry them made his way somewhere in Amity Park to start taking over earth. In the Ghost Zone. Daggett, Norbert, Danny, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog we're still in the Ghost Zone. "Are we there yet?" Daggett and Dani said.

"No." Norbert said.

Daggett and Dani we're silent for a moment, and then spoke again. "Are we there now?" Daggett and Dani said.

"*Sign* No! No! No! We are not there yet!" Norbert said.

Norbert notice Jazz giving him a sign to him to remind Norbert not to yell just because of the littliest things." Oh right, thanks for remind me Jazz." Norbert said.

"You're welcome, Norbert." Jazz said.

Norbert looked at Daggett and Dani. "Sorry, Daggie. Sorry Dani for shouting like that, but no we aren't. I know you're both bored, but Jazz and I will let you both know, when we finally get there, but please don't keep saying it again and again." Norbert said.

"None taken, Norbie. All Dani and I can just think of is how hard we all want to kick that spooty Vlad's butt...that is I hope we really can stop him. I mean he's more powerful than before and what if we can't stop him at all." Daggett said.

"Then we will never get back to our universe, and of course Danny's universe will be doomed, but it doesn't matter how powerful Vlad might be. Don't worry, we will stop him...somehow." Norbert said.

"You're right. Is that right Wulfie, and Cujo." Daggett said.

Wulf shook his head agreeing, and Cujo the Ghost Dog barked agreeing. "You say it, Cujo." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog decided to turn back into his small puppy form, and jumped onto Daggett's lap. Jazz who was hanging with them all, turned her head to Danny. "We there yet, Danny. Go faster, or we might be too late." Jazz said.

"I really do, but we have to let the Specter Speeder take it's time over the engine doesn't overheat, but we're almost there. I'm honest." Danny said.

"Alright, I just hope Sam and Tucker are just alright." Jazz said.

"We all hope so, Jazz. If only Danny could go faster!" Norbert said.

"Norbert. He can't or the Specter Speeder's engine might overheat." Jazz said.

"Oh...*sign*" Norbert said.

"Couldn't we use to Infi-Map to get there faster? Use it, Danny." Dani said.

"I can't Dani because it will make the Specter Speeder go very quick and as I stated to Jazz. We don't want the engine over heating. Now, we will get there. It will just take a little time okay." Danny said.

"Fine." Dani said.

"I'm really bored big time, Dani." Daggett said.

"Me too." Dani said.

"...I know." Daggett said.

Daggett turned his attention to Norbert and Jazz. "Hey, Norbie? Jazz?" Daggett said.

"Yeah, brother." Norbert said.

"Something you want to ask Dag?" Jazz said.

"Dani and I are bored. Nothing really good to do now. If we don't get to the Far Frozen soon. We both might die from boredom." Daggett said.

"We seriously are. Can you both do something like keep us company." Dani said.

"Come on, think positive. The more you think negetive. The much bored you get. It's like a magnet. If you're thinking either way. That's attracting positive and negetive energy." Norbert said.

"Yawn...not helping, Norbie." Daggett said.

"I don't know, what else to say, but that." Norbert said.

"I know. Let me sort this out, Norbert." Jazz said.

"Knew you would think of something." Norbert said.

Jazz nodded before looking at Daggett and Dani. "So as you both said. You're bored, huh?" Jazz said.

Daggett and Dani didn't say anything, but shook their heads. "Then, how about I tell you a little story." Jazz said.

Daggett and Dani heard what Jazz said and quickly looked at her. "Oh, story! We like to hear!" Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog barked wanting to join and listen as well. "Nothing cooler to do, but a story might be worth it now." Dani said.

"Shh, Dani. Let Jazz tell us. What's the story Jazz." Daggett said.

"Well..." Jazz said.

Jazz began to tell Daggett, Dani, and Cujo the Ghost Dog the story. Norbert felt relief now that his brother, and Dani we're havign company with Jazz. Norbert looked at Wulf. "At least that's taken care of. Though we're not there yet. How much longer you think it will be, Wulf?" Norbert said.

Wulf lifted his shoulders telling Norbert he doesn't know. "Well all we can do is wait." Norbert said.

Wulf nodded agreeing with Norbert. As Jazz was telling Daggett, Dani, and Cujo the Ghost Dog a story, while Norbert, and Wulf sat down doing nothing. Danny who was keeping his eye for the Far Frozen. Saw it come into sight. Danny turned his head looking at everyone. "Here now!" Danny said.

Daggett, Norbert, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog all looked at Danny. "Finally. Now to ju-" Norbert said not finishing because they felt something hit the Specter Speeder.

Everyone fell and got up. "What was that!" Daggett said.

"Something must of hit us?" Jazz said.

"Why do I have a feeling it's nothing good?" Norbert said.

"We all have that feeling." Dani said.

"No you think? Well of course." Norbert said.

"You okay everyone? Jazz is right. We've been hit. We have no other choice but to make a fast landing. Hold on!" Danny said.

Everyone nodded and all held onto something as Danny tried to slow the Specter Speeder down so it wouldn't crash land really hard. The Specter Speeder slowed down before landing onto safe ground sliding a bit, but then stop. Before getting out. Daggett, and Norbert got into some warm clothes. Since Jazz was in the Fenton Peeler. She didn't have to put any on. So she along with Danny, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog waited for the two Beaver Brothers who finished putting their warm clothes on. They then all got out. "So what was it that hit us?" Jazz said.

"Me of course!" A familiar voice said.

Everyone looked up to see it was Desiree. "You again!" Danny said.

"That's right! That is what you all get for you're little beaver friend sending me back here! Payback is always a pleasure." Desiree said.

Desiree laughed as she flew off. "Spoot head." Daggett said under his breath.

"Yeah, spoot head." Dani said under her breath as well.

"Didn't expect to see her again. She's nothing to deal with anyway now though. So um the Specter Speeder is damaged. We all might have to push it with us and somehow fix it." Norbert said.

"Of course for sure, but let's go see Frostbite. He can get his people to fix it for us and that way we can give him back the Infi-Map." Danny said.

"Don't worry. We already got that covered." Frostbite said.

Everyone heard Frostbite and turned around. They saw him and his people standing there. "Frostbite, as promised. We came back to give back the Infi-Map. Though as you said you have this covered. The Specter Speeder has been damaged. Can you get you're people to fix it for us." Danny said.

"Of course, great one." Frostbite said.

Frostbite ordered some of his people to grab the Specter Speeder and they walked off to fix it. Danny lend Frostbite the Infi-Map who then took it.

"Thank you Great One for giving me back the Infi-Map. On the meantime though. While my people are fixing the Specter Speeder. How about before you all go. I teach your two little Beaver Friends here how to be better fighters." Frostbite said.

"You're welcome and okay. However though it is up to Dag and Norb here if they want to be taught. What do you both say." Danny said.

"Well...We're already good enough to stop Vlad. We don't need any training." Norbert said.

"Yeah, we can take him with one hand tied behind our back." Daggett said.

"I don't know. You have no idea how powerful Vlad is now. If you want to help the great one and the others to beat Vlad and be useful. You might want to learn. If you do, you'll both be ready then. Little fact too. My race and I have a little secret how to stop Vlad. If you two say yes." Frostbite said.

"You do?" Norbert said.

"What is it." Daggett said.

"You have to let me train you both, or I can't tell." Frostbite said.

"Fine. We'll do it." Norbert said.

"Splendid. Then come with me. Great one and everyone else. Come too." Frostbite said.

Everyone nodded as they followed Frostbite. They brought them to a secret location. He turned and looked at all of them. "Now. Great one and you all. Just watch." Frostbite said.

"Sure, Frostbite." Danny said.

Frostbite smiled and looked at Daggett and Norbert. "Are you both in for it." Frostbite said.

"Yeah, yeah tell us how to beat spooty Vlad and train us. So we can get out of thise freeze place dump." Daggett said.

"Dag just wait." Norbert said.

"Patients, little Beaver. Let's get training then." Frostbite said.

Daggett and Norbert listened to Frostbite who then began to help training them. Teaching the two Beavers many fighting lessons. Already Daggett and Norbert have been caught many different ways to fight. As time went way and everyone else has been waiting. Frostbite was finally on the last lesson. "You did a well great job so far, Beavers." Frostbite said.

"It's about time, someone would call us the right species we are." Daggett said.

"Everyone is always thinking we're Weasels. So, Frostbite? What's the last lesson." Norbert said.

"Ah, no one ever thought I could do this, but believe it or not. I'm granting you both a power, that Danny already has." Frostbite said.

"You are!" Norbert said.

"For real! Norbie and I are getting a power. That's nuts!" Daggett said.

"Yes for real. I'm giving you both the ice powers. As in you can use ice and even control it. The special ability you're getting is cryokinesis." Frostbite said.

Daggett and Norbert both gasped. "Oh! Give it! Give it! I want it now!" Daggett said.

"Now this is what I'm talking about. Let's see Vlad say about us now. Weak he said. Not anymore. It's time to get it on!" Norbert said.

"Are you going to give us our ice powers or what?" Daggett said.

"Yes, yes. Close you're eyes and feel it as it starts to flow in you." Frostbite said.

Daggett and Norbert closed their eyes and stood there. Frostbite placed one hand on Daggett and one hand on Norbert. "By all the power, and all snowy might. To this day and forward on. Let I give the two Beavers the ability to control and use ice! Now for their lives they will have this power forever!" Frostbite said.

Frostbite finished speaking and energy like power went into Daggett and Norbert starting to run through their body. Frostbite took his hands off of them. "Open you're eyes. You now have the power of cryokinesis." Frostbite said.

Daggett and Norbert opened their eyes. Daggett tested himself and opened his palm shooting out a beam of ice. "Whoa! Sweet! Norbie! Look at what I can do!" Daggett said.

"You! Can me!" Norbert said.

Norbert had ice cover his whole body. Making him look like a Ice Beaver. "You are the best, Frostbite! Ready to face Vlad now or what, Daggie?" Norbert said.

"Yeah! From this day. We'll shall call ourselves. The Ice Beavers!" Daggett said.

"Darn right." Norbert said.

"I was glad to help. One last thing." Frostbite said.

"What would that be?" Norbert said.

"Somehow, you all can still be Vlad. Just trust yourselves. As everyone would say." Frostbite said.

"We will." Norbert said.

"What Norbert said." Daggett said.

"The work here is done then and it seems my people have finished fixing the Specter Speeder." Frostbite said.

They looked to see Frostbite's people coming back with the Specter Speeder and putting it down. Daggett, Norbert, and Frostbite all walked up to Danny, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog who has been watching them. "Danny! Everyone! We can do ice abilities." Daggett said.

"We can see that, Dag. Now we're a superhero team for sure." Danny said.

"You hear that Cujo. We're a superhero team for sure now." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog barked. "Let's get back to Amity Park now!" Jazz said.

"Right. Thanks Frostbite, we now have better chances of stopping Vlad since you helped our friends Daggett and Norbert." Danny said.

"You are very welcome. Good luck all of you and I wish you all best to stop Vlad." Frostbite said.

"Thanks. Come on everyone. We got a fruit loop man to stop and two friends to save!" Danny said.

Everyone nodded as they made their way to the fixed Specter Speeder. Wulf created a portal back to Amity Park before being the last to head inside the Specter Speeder. Everyone inside waved Frostbite and his people goodbye as they flew into the Ghost Portal that Wulf made, which then closed. They came out, which brought them to Danny's house basement. They all then got out of the Specter Speeder. "Are you all ready!" Danny said.

"Yeah!" Daggett and Norbert said.

Wulf shook his head agreeing. Cujo the Ghost Dog grew into his huge size and barked agreeing. "Couldn't be anymore ready, Danny." Jazz said.

"The same Jazz said!" Dani said.

"I can sense Vlad. Follow me everyone!" Danny said.

Daggett, Norbert, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog all followed Danny as they we're going to the place where Vlad Plasmius was. In some abandoned Warehouse. Vlad Plasmius was there and was using it as an extra place to think of other evil plans. He had Sam and Tucker in some generators, which he was about to use on them. "It is time!" Vlad Plasmius said.

Before Vlad Plasmius was about to start it. He heard something burst from the Warehouse door. "What the!" Vlad Plasmius said.

Vlad Plasmius turned around only to see Daggett, Norbert, Danny, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog all together in fighting stances. "Guess again, Vlad!" Danny said.

They all just stood there, as Vlad Plasmius saw them. The fight that was about to start and begin.


	20. Chapter 20

Daggett, Norbert, Danny, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog still prepared to take on Vlad Plasmius stood there. Vlad Plasmius was shocked. "What! But how could you all still be alive! You should of been all destroyed!" Vlad Plasmius said.

"Thanks to a friend of ours name Clockwork. We got out. Now we're here to stop you and save my friends Sam and Tucker. Give up, Vlad!" Danny said.

"Never!" Vlad Plasmius said.

Vlad Plasmius shot a bolt of energy at them all, but they all jumped out of the way. "Hey, spoot head! Eat ice!" Daggett said.

"Yeah, eat ice!" Norbert said.

Daggett shot a beam of ice at Vlad Plasmius. Shocked by this. Vlad jumped. "Since when did you Beavers get the ability to use ice!" Vlad Plasmius said.

"Not so weak you think we are now do you! This game ends here! Now you really will be sorry you have done this!" Norbert said.

"Oh, we'll see about that!" Vlad Plasmius said.

Vlad Plasmius made his way towards them. "Dani, Wulf, Cujo! We'll keep Vlad busy. Help Sam and Tucker!" Danny said.

"On it, Danny." Dani said.

Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog made their way to help get Sam and Tucker and got their now trying to find a way to get them out. Vlad Plasmius didn't notice this as he had his attention on the Ghost Boy, his sister, and the two Beaver Brothers. Danny shot Ectoplasmic Energy Blasts over and over again at Vlad Plasmius who in return kept dodging them or turning intangible to avoid getting hit. "You gotta do better than that Ghost Boy!" Vlad Plasmius said.

Danny was about to keep shooting, but Vlad Plasmius got to him and punched him causing Danny to fall to the ground. "Danny!" Norbert and Jazz said.

Norbert, and Jazz ran to Danny to check if he was okay, and helped him up. Daggett who was fighting alongside them notice this. "Danny! Nobody messes with my idol! Nobody!" Daggett said.

Daggett shot more of his ice, which hit Vlad's hand freezing it. Vlad growled trying to break free of the ice that froze over his palm. "How do you like them apples, Spoot Head!" Daggett said.

"No more than you! No way am I going to lose to a Beaver like you and you're so called brother!" Vlad Plasmius said.

"Just you try!" Daggett said.

With that Daggett kept shooting ice at Vlad Plasmius until he was completely frozen solid. "Yeah. Take that!" Daggett said.

Norbert, Danny, and Jazz came up to Daggett. "Ha! That wasn't too hard! We did it!" Daggett said.

They began to hear the ice that had Vlad Plasmius frozen solid begin to crack and break. "Then again...maybe not?" Daggett said.

Pieces of ice shattered all over the area. Vlad Plasmius looked at them. "You thought it would be that easy to beat me! Guess again!" Vlad Plasmius said.

"Everyone keep fighting, Vlad!" Danny said.

Daggett, Norbert, Danny, and Jazz kept fighting Vlad Plasmius still keeping him busy since he didn't notice Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog still we're figuring out a way to get Sam and Tucker out. Sam and Tucker we're speaking, but still could only make muffled sounds. "Don't worry, we'll get you both out. Just somehow?" Dani said.

Dani turned to Wulf and Cujo the Ghost Dog. "What do we do? I can't find a way." Dani said.

Wulf and Cujo the Ghost Dog couldn't think of anything else, and decided to claw his way through the generators to free Sam and Tucker. Wulf clawed the generator Sam was in and Cujo the Ghost Dog bit his way through the generator Tucker was in. "Heh, heh. Didn't thought of that." Dani said.

They untied Sam and Tucker. "You both alright?" Dani said.

"We are now." Sam said.

"Yeah, we really thought you all we're gone and nothing was going to stop Vlad. Thank goodness now though." Tucker said.

"Well...it's what a hero does, but right now. Excuse us, while we help my cousin Danny, Jazz, Daggett, and Norbert." Dani said.

"Okay." Sam said.

"Sure thing. Go for it." Tucker said.

Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog made their way to help Daggett, Norbert, Danny, and Jazz fight Vlad Plasmius. It seems Vlad Plasmius was so powerful. No matter how much they kept fighting. They couldn't seem to stop him. "Give up!" Vlad Plasmius said.

"No! No matter what! We won't. Even to the end of time! We won't let you take over earth and get away with this!" Danny said.

Danny threw a punch at Vlad who quickly grabbed his wrist before slamming Danny onto the ground. "I told you I'm more powerful." Vlad Plasmius said.

Danny tried to get up, but Vlad Plasmius placed his foot on Danny's chest making it hard for him to get up. Danny struggled to get free, but Vlad Plasmius kept his foot on him hard. "Get you're foot off my brother, Vlad!" Jazz said.

Jazz shot some bolts of beams with her Fenton Peeler, but Vlad took out his palm open and forced the bolts of beams back to Jazz, which hit her causing Jazz to scream as she fell to the ground injured. "Jazz!" Daggett, Norbert, and Dani said.

Jazz tried to get up, and shoot one more time, but Vlad somehow controlled the Fenton Peeler suit and kept it stuck to the ground as if it was a magnet. Jazz began to struggle to get up, but couldn't. "Do what you can. You can't get up!" Vlad Plasmius said.

"You're in for it now, Vlad!" Dani said.

Dani flew towards Vlad getting ready to punch him, but Vlad quickly grabbed her and energy began to form in his other hand before releasing it at Dani. Letting go of her. She flew to the ground already in huge pain. She was breathing heavily trying to catch her breath. Wulf and Cujo the Ghost Dog ran towards Vlad trying to claw and bite him, but easily overpowered them sending them flying and hitting the ground. Leaving Daggett and Norbert as the only ones left standing. Danny was still struggling to get free, but Vlad then shot a beam of powerful energy hitting Danny causing him to scream, before going into an unconcious state. Taking his foot off. Vlad Plasmius picked the knocked out Danny up and threw him along with the others who we're on the ground injured. "Daggett! Norbert...please help us!" Jazz said.

"We can't go on doing this...we're too injured." Dani said.

"No!" Sam and Tucker said.

Everyone heard Sam and Tucker. Vlad Plasmius saw them and then lifted them up into the air with his power before doing some ability to knock them out. "Sam!" Norbert said.

"And Tucker!" Daggett said.

Not knowing what to do. The Beaver brothers had to be brave and fight. Knowing with all the fighting skills and ice powers that Frostbite gave them. For sure, they hoped Frostbite's secret to defeating Vlad was true. "That's it! Tricking us all these years is one thing! But doing this to our friends is going too far! You're iced!" Norbert said.

"Give up now, and maybe I'll spare you all. Admit it, Beavers. I'm too powerful. You can't beat me." Vlad Plasmius said.

"Not a chance!" Norbert said.

"Bring it!" Daggett said.

"Might as well. Suit yourselves." Vlad Plasmius said.

Vlad began shooting beams of power at Daggett and Norbert who kept dodging the attacks. They got to Vlad and began shooting their ice powers at him, but Vlad created a Shield, which made the ice powers useless. "Ha ha ha ha ha! Resistence in futile. Give up now while you can!" Vlad Plasmius said.

"We...will not give...up!" Daggett said.

"We can't let you!" Norbert said.

Daggett and Norbert kept fighting Vlad Plasmius, but they did the best they could, and Vlad Plasmius was too much. He shot a bolt of energy at Norbert hitting him. Leaving Norbert really injured his ice form began to go away and Norbert reverted back to his normal appearance self. "Norbie! No!" Daggett said.

Tears filled Daggett's eyes as he ran up to his brother trying to shake him. "Norbie! Norbie! Please wake up." Daggett said.

Daggett had tears running down his face as he tried to wake Norbert up. Norbert opened his eyes. "D-Daggett...please...save yourself, brother. Please for me. Just save yourself..." Norbert said.

"No, I won't leave you all behind." Daggett said.

Vlad Plasmius walked up to them as Norbert closed his eyes by the time he got there. "Aw, what's the matter. Is the poor Beaver crying because his brother is really hurt." Vlad Plasmius said.

Daggett looked very angry now looking up at Vlad Plasmius. "Nobody...I mean nobody hurts my brother or my friends!" Daggett said.

Daggett lunged at Vlad Plasmius trying to attack him, but Vlad grabbed Daggett by the tail and threw him to the ground. Daggett got back up to his feet and clenched his teeth and hands. Daggett shot ice beams from his eyes to hit Vlad Plasmius, but he took out his hand and blocked the Ice Beams making them no use. Seeing that didn't work. Daggett ran towards Vlad to punch him, but Vlad Plasmius gave a quick punch at the Brown Beaver. Vlad Plasmius then shot a ball of energy hitting Daggett causing him to fall to the ground now really injured as well just like everyone else. Daggett tried getting up, but fell back down because of how week he was. Vlad Plasmius walked up to Daggett. "I told you. I would beat you all. With you all beaten. For sure now. I'll get rid of you all once and for all!" Vlad Plasmius said.

"You...you're going to get it...I'm telling you." Daggett said.

"Get what. I'm getting nothing, but what I've always wanted. Any last words. Now all of you say goodbye, while I set this machine up to blow up the place." Vlad Plasmius said.

Vlad Plasmius turned around and went to a machine he was going to use to blow the place up. Daggett was weak. Too weak to get up and layed there like everybody else. Daggett thought this was over for real. Really over, as he closed his eyes shut as if this was now the end...suddenly. Images of Frostbite began swarming around Daggett's mind. Telling him the secret to defeating Vlad. "Just believe in yourself. No matter what." Images of Frostbite said.

This shot into Daggett's mind as he opened his eyes. "Frostbite is right...just believe in yourself...just...believe in...YOURSELF! Oh it's on! Spoot Loop!" Daggett said.

Daggett jumped up on both feet and ran towards Vlad Plasmius who was about to get the machine ready to explode the place, until suddenly. Vlad heard Daggett and turned around. "*Gasp* In earth's sakes!" Vlad Plasmius said.

Daggett jumped up into the air and kicked Vlad Plasmius had in the stomach. Vlad bended down to his knees with his hands across his stomach. Not being able to look in time. Daggett punched Vlad Plasmius across the face, and many different ways of hitting him, before giving one final blow in his face. Now that Vlad Plasmius was too weak. He turned back into his human form trying to get up, but Daggett shot his beams of ice freezing his hands, and feet. Unable to move. Vlad began to struggle. "How is it though! This is embarressing. I lost...to a Beaver!" Vlad said.

"That's right, but I'm no ordinary Beaver. I'm Daggett. Just had to believe in myself." Daggett said.

"When I get myself free! You will be sor-" Vlad said not finishing.

Before Vlad could finish speaking. Daggett froze his mouth and body except for his head. Leaving him stuck and frozen. "That will teach you." Daggett said.

Now that Vlad was beaten in fighting. He was back to normal powerful self just like he always has been and the power went back to Daggett and the knocked out Norbert. With Vlad taken care of. Daggett turned around and ran up to his friends. Trying to wake up his brother Norbert first. His brother got up. "D-Da-Dag...Daggie." Norbert said.

"Norbert! Oh thank goodness you're okay!" Daggett said.

"Thanks...I guess...what about Vlad? We have to stop him." Norbert said.

"Don't worry. I already taken care of him." Daggett said.

"You...w-what?" Norbert said.

Norbert looked to see Vlad Plasmius defeated all frozen except for his head. "Dag...you really...you really did it." Norbert said.

"Sure did." Daggett said.

"Good, let's hope the others are okay." Norbert said.

Daggett shook his head agreeing with Norbert and first ran up to Jazz who was wasn't paying attention to the whole thing at all. They found a button to turn off the Fenton Peeler, causing the armor to come off of Jazz. She got up. "Daggett? Norbert?" Jazz said.

"Don't worry, we're both okay." Norbert said.

Jazz saw what appeared to be Vlad defeated. "You both did it!" Jazz said.

"Actually. It was my little brother, Daggett." Norbert said.

"It was." Jazz said.

Norbert shook his head. Jazz looked at Daggett who looked at her back. She leaned down picking Daggett up hugging him tightly. "You we're so brave, Daggett. Thanks for saving us." Jazz said.

"It's nothing really." Daggett said.

Jazz let go of Daggett putting him down. Daggett, Norbert, and Jazz then got everybody else to get up and we're now all fine. "Did any of you defeat, Vlad." Danny said.

"Daggett did." Norbert said.

"Really." Dani said.

Wulf and Cujo the Ghost Dog nodded surprisely. "You're kidding right?" Sam said.

"Seriously..." Tucker said.

"No we are not. He did." Jazz said.

"Good, job Daggett. Now let's go ask him how we can get you both back home." Danny said.

Daggett, Norbert, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog agreed with Danny as they all walked up to Vlad. Danny broke the ice off of Vlad's mouth. "Okay, Vlad. Tell us how we can bring our friends Daggett and Norbert back home!" Danny said.

"Like I'll tell you. I never will." Vlad said.

"Say it or you're in for it you crazy fruit loop!" Danny said.

"Say all you want! I will not!" Vlad said.

Daggett, Norbert, Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog all got ready to attack him. Vlad changed his mind. "Okay! Okay! Fine. There's this device near that machine. You can use that to bring you're stupid little beaver friends home." Vlad said.

"For the record. We are not stupid! You are!" Norbert said.

"You said it Norbie!" Daggett said.

"Whatever. So will you all get me free?" Vlad said.

"I don't think so. You'll be here for a while until the ice melts." Danny said.

"So will." Dani said.

"Couldn't agree more." Jazz said.

Everyone shook agreeing. "You're joking...right? You wouldn't leave a poor man like me here for a while would you." Vlad said.

"No. Come on guys. Let's go." Danny said.

Everyone nodded as they went up to the machine to grab the device, which can bring the Beavers back home. They all left the Warehouse leaving Vlad all alone. "Hello!...somebody!...please...somebody...I feel so lonely...*sign*...just you wait Fentons. My next plan will be so bad. I'll be in outer space to do it...but right now. I need to get myself out of this." Vlad said.

Vlad tried to find a way to get out. Back at Danny's house. By the time they got back. Danny and Dani turned into their human selves, while Cujo the Ghost Dog turned back into his puppy form and everyone was in the living room talking to each other. After a while. They got the device ready and a portal opened, leading to Daggett's and Norbert's universe. Daggett, and Norbert we're standing near the portal along with Cujo standing beside Daggett and Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, and Wulf looking at them. "Well...I...guess this is goodbye then..." Norbert said.

"Yeah...I guess so..." Danny said.

"We're really going to miss you all." Norbert said.

"We will too." Tucker said.

"And I just want to tell you all...thank you for helping me and Daggie. We'll always be friends and we'll always remember you." Norbert said.

"Us too." Jazz said.

"Oh of course. Norbie, Jazz. Give Danny the drawings Dani and I drew for him." Daggett said.

"Right." Norbert, and Jazz said.

Norbert and Jazz took out the drawings and gave them to Danny. "Here, Danny. Daggett, and Dani drew these for you." Jazz said.

Danny took the drawings. "Thanks, Dani...thanks Daggett." Danny said.

"You're welcome." Daggett and Dani said.

"In case we don't ever forget each other. Why don't we take a picture of us all together." Daggett said.

"Good idea. Wait here. While I get the camera." Jazz said.

Jazz went upstairs to get the camera and came back down. They all went to the couch sitting down. Danny, Sam and Tucker we're sitting in the middle. Jazz was sitting on the left, Dani was sitting on the right. Wulf was behind Jazz. Daggett was sitting on Danny's shoulder holding Cujo the Ghost Dog and Norbert was sitting on Danny's lap. The camera took a picture of them twice. One for the Beavers, which Norbert held and one for Danny and the others, which Danny held. After that was done. They all went back to the portal, where the Beavers we're standing at again. "Before we go. I want to do one last thing." Daggett said.

"Sure, Daggett. Take all the time you need." Norbert said.

Daggett walked up to Danny. "Goodbye, Danny. You'll be always the greatest superhero and my biggest idol." Daggett said.

Danny tried to hold back his tears and he leaned down hugging Daggett. "Goodbye, Daggett. No one will ever take you're place as number one fan of me. You'll always be number one and for you to stick up for me." Danny said.

Daggett had a tear going down his face. "Yeah." Daggett said.

Danny let go of Daggett and the Brown Beaver walked up to Jazz. "Bye, Jazz...you taught me so much." Daggett said.

Jazz had tears going down her cheeks. She picked up Daggett and hugged him. "Bye, Daggett. You cute little Beaver. It's going to be hard, but do take care." Jazz said.

"Thanks, Jazz. You too." Daggett said.

Jazz didn't want to let go of Daggett. She wanted to still hug him, but did anyway. Daggett walked up to Wulf. "Bye, Wulfie. You along with Dani we're some of the greatest friends I made." Daggett said.

Wulf made a sad face and licked Daggett goodbye. Daggett then walked up to Dani. "Bye, Dani. We sure did share lot of things." Daggett said.

"So did I." Dani said.

"Here, Dani. I want you to have my Muscular Beaver Comic Book." Daggett said.

Daggett took out his Muscular Beaver Comic Book lending it to Dani. "Really Dag? Thanks." Dani said.

Dani took the Muscular Beaver Comic Book and then looked at Daggett for a minute. She then kissed him on the cheek. "Goodbye, Daggett." Dani said.

"Bye, Dani." Daggett said.

Daggett and Dani hugged. They let go and Daggett walked up to Sam and Tucker. "Bye Sam. Bye Tucker." Daggett said.

"Bye, Dag." Sam said.

"Bye." Tucker said.

Daggett walked back to Norbert and Cujo the Ghost Dog. The two Beavers waved goodbye to everyone who waved back. "Goodbye Daggett. Goodbye Norbert!" Danny, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, and Dani said while Wulf just waved goodbye still.

"Bye." Daggett and Norbert said.

Before heading inside. Daggett picked up Cujo the Ghost Dog. "Come on, Cujo. We're heading to what will be your new home." Daggett said.

Cujo the Ghost Dog barked happily. Daggett who was holding Cujo the Ghost Dog and Norbert began to walk into the Portal and turned their heads one more time for one last look at their friends who in returned looked at their Beaver Friends one last time. They all then waved goodbye to each other one more time before Daggett, Norbert, and Cujo the Ghost Dog proceeded into the portal heading back to their universe. With that. The portal closed. "We'll never forget you Daggett and Norbert." Danny said.

"We sure won't." Jazz said.

"Guess it's time for me to be going too then. Bye Danny. Bye everyone." Dani said.

"Bye Danielle." Danny said.

Everyone else waved goodbye. "Don't worry, though I'll come back for visits. Bye then." Dani said.

Dani turned invisible and flew out of the house flying off into the sky. Wulf then caught their attention. He had to get going. "Okay, bye Wulf." Danny said.

Wulf licked Danny goodbye before creating a portal and jumping in to close it. Wulf then created a another portal, which would bring him back to where he lives. In the woods at the camp to live like he always does. Danny was wondering. "Jazz? Sam? Tucker?" Danny said.

"Yeah?" Sam, Tucker, and Jazz said.

"You think we'll ever see them again." Danny said.

"Who knows, but it could always be possible, if we don't though. We have the picture to remember them." Jazz said.

"Right of course." Danny said.

Danny looked at the picture of him, Daggett, Norbert, Sam, Tucker, Jazz, Dani, Wulf, and Cujo the Ghost Dog together in the picture. Jazz, Sam, and Tucker came to look at it as well. "Come on. Let's do some ghost hunting just in case." Danny said.

They all nodded as they went off to do Ghost Hunting. Back in the Beavers Universe. Daggett, Norbert, and Cujo the Ghost Dog came out of the portal. They we're finally back home and could see the lake they live on and their dam just ahead. "You, okay brother." Norbert said.

Norbert helped Daggett who was still holding Cujo the Ghost Dog in his arms up. "I am, Norbie." Norbert said.

"Come on, then. Let's go home. The dam is just ahead." Norbert said.

"Okay." Daggett said.

They walked off together heading back to their dam and Norbert still had the picture of them and their friends together. Daggett and Norbert went to bed later that night and when morning came. Daggett who had Cujo the Ghost Dog sleeping with him in bed and Norbert woke up. They we're in their pajamas and sat at their kitchen having breakfast. Cujo the Ghost Dog walked up to Daggett. "You're a good doggie. Yes you are, Cujo." Daggett said.

Daggett petted his new pet Cujo the Ghost Dog on the head and then Cujo the Ghost Dog went to lay down somewhere in the kitchen. Daggett looked at Norbert. "Norbie?" Daggett said.

"Yeah, little brother?" Norbert said.

"You think there is any chance. We'll ever see them all again. Already I'm starting to miss them." Daggett said.

"I do too, but who knows. We might see them again, but it just has to get there, but we'll always be remembering each other and look at least we have the picture of all of us together right here." Norbert said.

Norbert showed Daggett the picture of all of them. "That's true, Norbie." Daggett said.

"Sure is, brother. It sure is." Norbert said.

Norbert looked at the picture, then Daggett came up to look at it with him. Cujo the Ghost Dog ran up to also look at it with them knowing they will all always be friends and never forget each other for the rest of their lives and ever.


End file.
